


Living X-File I thru IV, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Romance.





	Living X-File I thru IV, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Living X File I by Little Eva

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors)  
This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of m/m/m/m sex, no, my computer didn't suddenly go out of whack, that's what I said folks. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either.   
Why did I write this? Two reasons, one, both shows have gorgeous men in them, and two, they're both filmed in Vancouver!  
Oh, yeah, and don't put this on any 'zine, and if you send it to your friends, just remember my name.   
All comments to   
Special thanks to Lulu & M. for all their help.  
This to the X-Philes: Yes, I did see Terma and I know what happened to Krycek's arm. But hey, this is fanfic, call it dramatic lisence. 

* * *

*******************  
A Living X File  
by Little Eva  
*******************

NEW YORK CITY

The paunchy, middle aged man settled in the large leather chair and inhaled deeply from the Morley between his fingers. He flicked the ashes delicately into a porcelin ash tray. The man looked up into the green eyes before him, the eyes that belonged to a man younger than he, but no less ruthless. 

"It's nice when an old friend comes calling," the older man said, smiling.

The younger man sighed. "It would be nice, if this was a social call, but it's not and you know it."

The smoking man laughed, though only a small sound was heard. "You're too harsh, too harsh." He sucked deeply on the cigarette and looked at the green eyed man again. "I consider this to be a very social call."

"Social. We're not friends."

"No, and we're not enemies either. At least not now."

The younger man walked over to the window and looked out at the city lights that made up the night sky.

"They don't have skylines like that in Russia, do they?"

The young man turned around, but did not look in the eyes of his former employer. "I didn't think so," the older man continued. "This is a wonderful country, everything you want, right at your fingertips. You'd like to come back, wouldn't you?"

"Come back," he chuckled angrily. "come back to what, a bullet between my eyes?"

"Come, come, come. If that were the case, you would have been dead as soon as you snuck off that boat. No, I think there's hope for you yet, and that's why you're here, for a second chance."

The young man shook his head. "I know what your second chances are all about. I'm the one getting screwed."

That brought a smile from the smoking man. "Well, maybe this time you'll be the one on the other end...for a change."

He sighed, then shook his head. "I'll take my chances in Russia." He walked towards the door.

"Russia can be a cold and lonely place, can't it."

"It's fucking cold, that's for sure."

"And lonely."

The young man stopped walking and looked at the older man, eyes hard. 

"Yes...too bad Agent Mulder couldn't stay with you there...but he had to come back here...to expose the truth," the man chuckled.

At the mention of Mulder's name, The young man stiffened. He could not speak. He felt as though he was standing in front of the older man, stark naked. 

"Ah...yes, Mulder. I wonder if he thinks of you as much as you think of him."

"Mulder hates me."

The older man smiled. "Can you blame him, look at what you've done to him. You killed his father, you killed Scully's sister..."

"I didn't do any of that, and you know it!"

He put out his cigarette and rose, walking closer to the young man. "If you could say anything to Agent Mulder, what would you say? Apologize? But you can't...you can't go to Mulder, not with a price on your head. You know, I can make that price go away, with a wave of my hand."

"And what do I have to do? Sell my soul to you? Bend over and let you fuck me?"

"No, I'll leave that to Agent Mulder. I asked to see you, because I have a job for you. There's a man who could be very useful to us." He opened a drawer of the mahogany table he stood near and took two photographs out of a manila envelope. The older man dropped them on the table. The young man slowly walked over to look at them. They were two photographs, two written synopsis'. Two men. One man was very masculine looking, in his thirties, buzz cut hair, blue eyes, tight jeans, even through the sweater, the young man could see he had a muscular chest. The other man was smaller, but stocky, younger, in his twenties, he had long, curly, light brown hair, blue eyes and a tight, compact body. He licked his lips and found himself stareing at the long haired man.

"This man," he pointed to the one with the buzz cut, "is James Ellison, a detective in Cascade, Washington. He has abilities that need to be studied, used for the benefit of this country. His senses are heightened...some would call him a sentinel. We've made him several offers, but he refuses to comply with us."

The young man smiled and shook his head. "A sentinel? Come on, you sound like Mulder now. A sentinel is a myth, a legend. Who's this?" he pointed to the long haired man.

"Blair Sandburg, a graduate student at Rainer University in Cascade. He's his....guide...his confidant." The older man said the word as if it was supposed to mean something else. "Detective Ellison is very protective of his guide. Perhaps, Mr. Sandburg could persuade Detective Ellison to see...our way of thinking."

CASCADE, WASHINGTON

"So, Chief, when will you be home. Give me a ball park figure?" Jim Ellison asked his lover.

Blair tucked the phone under his chin, as he picked up the heavy book with both hands. "Oh man, I'm not sure...an hour?"

"Blair, what time is it?"

Blair looked over at the clock. "Just ten, man, it's early. Look, Jim, I found this great old book on a Masai tribe and...well, this thing weighs about seventy pounds, and I'm not supposed to take it out of here...I'm lucky I snuck it out the library."

Jim sighed. "You want me to come pick you up. We can get something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine, really Jim. Jim, don't worry, I had the battery checked on the Corvair, just like you told me to. It's alright, really."

"Okay Blair...you know how I worry."

Blair sighed. Sometimes Jim did worry too much, sometimes he forgot that Blair was a grown man, a grown man who had been to more dangerous places than Cascade, Washington.

"I know. That's why I love you."

That low tone in Blair's voice, caused a twitch in Jim's cock. "Come home soon, Blair...I love you."

As Blair hung up the phone, a man walked into the office. Blair looked up, he'd never seen the man before, but since Rainer was such a large place, it wasn't uncommon to see a new face. The man was tall (but every man seemed taller than Blair), had short dark hair, green eyes and long eye lashes. His ears had a slight point to him, which gave him the look of one of an overgrown elf, his jeans fit snugly on his muscular thighs and framed his ass. Not bad. Though Blair was faithful to Jim, he still had eyes, which meant he still could look. 

"Professor Sandburg?" the man said innocently.

Blair rose. "Well...not yet...but soon I hope...you're..."

He smiled, a beautiful, sincere smile. "A prospective student" They shook hands, and he nearly shuddered at the electricity, felt just from shaking the long haired man's hand. The professor was in a word, beautiful, he didn't have the elegance of Fox Mulder, but he posessed a rugged exotic beauty, he hadn't seen in a while. 

"Um...I'm sorry to bother you but...I'm interested in anthropology and I'm thinking of taking a few courses in Anthropology and...well...I was told that I should ask you what's good for a beginner."

Blair grinned and nodded. It wasn't often that a handsome young man came to *him* to ask what courses he should take. He moved away from his desk and walked over to a file cabinet. "Okay, man...let me see..." Blair opened the cabinet, took out a file and was about to turn open it, when he felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. Blair didn't have time for any thoughts, as everything went black around him.

The intruder picked the young man up, ignoring the file scattered on the floor. He'd hit him hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to do serious damage. 'Like taking candy from a baby,' he thought. "Thank God I didn't mess up his face.'

********************************

WASHINGTON DC - FOX MULDER'S & DANA SCULLY'S OFFICE

Fox Mulder squinted through his glasses, at the report in his hand. "There's that name again," he whispered.

His partner, Dana Scully, deep in paperwork herself, looked over the mountains of folders on the desk. "What name Mulder?"

"James Ellison, a detective in major crimes, in Cascade Washington. A murder/kidnapping case. Jim Ellison solved it."

Scully frowned. "Isn't that what detectives are supposed to do?"

"Yes Scully, but for the past two years, Jim Ellison has had a 99.5% conviction rate. You know what that means. Of the cases he was given, he's solved nearly all of them."

"Well maybe he's a good detective, Mulder."

"Or is committing the crimes himself...or..."

Scully put up her hand and shook her head. "Don't tell me, it's an x-file," the redhead said sarcastically, "Mulder, you're seeing x files where they don't exist. This Ellison is probably just a good detective, working with other good detectives..." Scully sighed as a smile crossed Mudler's face. "What?"

"I love it when you're practical." Mulder said. "I think I'm going to check out James Ellison, go to Cascade today, see what his secret is, maybe I can pick up a few pointers."

"Well, I can't make it Mulder. I've got paperwork from our last two cases, which you do not seem to be concerned about..."

"And that's why you're the responsible one," Mulder smiled.

Scully did not smile. "Mulder, I'm not going to Cascade. Doesn't even sound like an FBI matter."

Mudler just nodded. "You don't have to come, Scully, I can take care of myself."

A long sigh came from Scully. "I hope that's not supposed to make me feel guilty, because I don't."

"Me? Make you feel guilty. Scully, what kind of man do you think I am?"

"I've been wondering that for four years, Mulder."

Mulder chuckled. "I'll send you a postcard."

SIMON BANK'S OFFICE CASCADE, WASHINGTON

Captain Simon Banks puffed on his cigar and looked up, quite unconcerned, as his best detective paced the floor. He'd been pacing in that same spot for about fifteen minutes and Simon wondered when the floor would give out on him. 

"Jim...I think you're getting all worked up over nothing; Blair doesn't have any rogue CIA agents gunning for him."

Jim stopped pacing and glared at his boss. "Simon. Blair didn't come home last nigiht. It's now three in the afternoon and I haven't heard from him at all. This isn't like him. When I talked to him last night, he said he'd be home in an hour, that was 10pm, Simon, 10pm!"

Simon sighed again, Jim continued. "I went to his office, you know what I found? Papers scattered from a file that looked like it was dropped..."

"How could you tell?"

Jim sighed. "I could tell because I know my partner. Blair wouldn't leave the office in such dissarray, I just know that something happened to him, I can feel it."

"It's that Guide thing, huh?" Simon said quietly, but then he remembered the Sentinel could hear him, he waved his hand in front of his face. "Sorry. Look Jim, maybe Sandburg met up with a few of his friends from the university, they got to talking...it got late...hey, I bet he's not even awake yet."

Jim shook his head. "No Simon...you don't get it...you don't know what he means to me..." he said that quietly, but Simon, though not a Sentinel, did hear.

"Yes I do, Jim...I do."

Jim stared at his boss. Simon looked down. Jim cleared his throat. "You know, when I went in his office, I smelled something real funny...cigarette smoke.."

Just then, the door opened, both men looked up to see a tall, thin man enter. He wore a dark raincoat over a dark blue suit, his brown hair was short, and his nose was pronounced. He looked at Simon, then at Jim.

"Detective James Ellison?" he said.

Jim nodded. The man produced a large ID, that distinctly read FBI. "I'm Special Agent, Fox Mulder, I'd like to talk to you about your arrest record..."

"FBI?" Simon frowned. "Jim, what the hell did you get into this time?"

Mulder turned to Simon. "You must be Captain Banks, right?" He held out his hand. Simon rose to shake it, then sat back down. "Heard a lot of great things about you."

Jim frowned at Mulder. "This better be good, I don't have time for the FBI right now, my partner is missing."

Mulder looked Jim Ellison over. He wasn't bad looking, a bit rough around the edges, but what a nice pair of blue eyes. Mulder's eyes scanned Jim's broad chest, he wondered what he looked like without his shirt. 

Jim looked at Simon. "I'm going to get some air," he said, before Simon could respond, he turned on his heel and left. Mulder smiled at Simon. 

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said, and quickly followed the detective. 

Simon shook his head. "That's the strangest FBI agent I've ever seen."

When Jim reached his truck, he was aware that someone was behind him, he turned and almost reached for his gun. When he saw it was the FBI agent, he relaxed. 

"Don't you guys ever quit?"

"Quit, Detective?"

"Yeah, quit. I've already told you people three times that I don't have time for your organization, I'm very happy with my job here, in Cascade."

Mulder frowned. "The FBI contacted you?" Mulder's hands suddenly felt very cold. 

"Yeah, three times."

"Never heard that before...never heard of the FBI contacting a detective...three times..."

Jim wasn't listening to Mulder. He was trying to remember if anything was unusual when he was on the phone with Blair last night, did he hear anyone else in the room? Jim sighed and opened the door to his truck, Mulder stopped his hand. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

Jim shook his head. "No way, I don't want to babysit any FBI agent wanting to know about my arrest record."

Mulder sighed. "Look detective, I know this might sound very strange to you, but I want to help you find your partner."

"Why? What's it to you?"

Mulder shook his head. The FBI *never* contacted a detective three times, especially one in a small city like Cascade. Mulder was convinced that whoever contacted James Ellison was not with any federal organization, at least a legitimate one. No, there was something very different about this detective, something someone wanted. Maybe, just maybe, James Ellison was a living, breathing X File. 

"I'm not sure, detective, but I'll say this, the FBI never contacts any detective three times for anything, I don't care if he's Superman."

At the word, "Superman" Jim stared at Mulder, then he sighed. "Okay." 

Mulder nodded. Jim got in the driver's side and unlocked the door for the FBI agent. Mulder got into the car and fastened his seat belt. Jim looked at the man and inhaled deeply, Blair should be sitting there, right now. 

"You okay, detective?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can call me Jim."

"Alright Jim, just call me Mulder."

Jim looked briefly at the agent, sitting in Blair's seat, as he started the truck, then he nodded to himself, since this Mulder was with the FBI, he might be a big help, besides, he wasn't bad looking and did have beautiful hazel eyes.

BLAIR SANDBURG'S OFFICE

Mulder watched Jim as he walked into the office of Blair Sandburg, nice name, Mulder thought. He watched the detective for unusual behaivor, anything that could explain his near perfect record. Jim was touching everything, smelling everything, looking around as if he could see through the walls, he even picked something up and licked it. Mulder flinched. 

"There it is again," Jim said.

"What?"

"You don't smell that?"

Mulder shrugged. "Allergies."

Jim grimmaced and shook his head. "That smell...yuk...stale cigarette smoke."

"Does Blair smoke?"

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "Are you kidding, the kid's a health nut. Look at that," Jim pointed to a sign that read: "Thank you for not smoking."

"And your partner's an anthropology student?"

Jim inhaled deeply. It had been a while since he'd had to explain who and what Blair really was, at least the explanation he gave the public. "He's studying closed societies, like police departments, so, he's a police observer, and my partner." Jim said the last part with such conviction that Mulder thought it best to keep quiet. That explanation didn't make much sense to him, but there was no use in prodding the man, the truth would come out soon enough.

There was a soft knock at the door. Jim went for his gun, Mulder followed suit and went for his. A cute, dark haired girl walked into the room. Both men put away their guns, she giggled nervously. 

"Is Professor Sandburg back yet?" she said in a small voice, looking from Mulder to Jim.

"Back?" Mulder said.

The girl nodded. "I saw him leave last night with this guy...and he must have been a friend of his because they both looked drunk, because they were leaning on each other."

A pang of jealousy tore through Jim; but he quickly recovered, Blair would never drink in his office, even with an old aquantance, even with him. 

Mulder noticed Jim's expression. "What did the man look like?"

The girl smiled. "I only saw him from the back, but he was about your height," she pointed to Mulder, "he had short hair, jeans and this black leather jacket."

Suddenly, Mulder's face went white, he felt his knees go weak and he gripped the side of Sandburg's desk. "Krycek," Mulder whispered.

********************************

THE APARTMENT

Blair stirred. The first sensation he had was an awful pain in the back of his head, which made him grimmace. He slowly tried to open his eyes, though it was difficult because of the terrible headache he had. "What the hell..." he mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was not in his office, which was the last place Blair remembered being. Then what happened? Oh, yeah, a tall, handsome stranger walked into his office, asking about courses...then Blair turned around to get a folder and...he grimmaced and rubbed the back of his head. Blair realized that he was not tied up, nor was he naked. He was lying on a very large four poster bed in a large room with white walls and very expensive furniture; mahogany. There was a desk, and a table with four chairs, off to the right there was a small refrigerator. Blair slowly turned his head and saw paintings of pale skinned people in seventeenth century clothes, that was when he heard a sound. He turned his head, too quickly, in that direction. "Ouch!" he said. When the pain subsided, he blinked and saw, seated in one of the massive chairs, the man who abducted him. 

Krycek looked at him. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't hit you too hard." He started to approach the bed, and Blair drew back instinctively. 

"Why'd you hit me, man?"

Krycek shruged. "You wouldn't have come here if I didn't." 

Blair nodded. Well, he obviously didn't want him dead. He saw light comming in from a large window. 'Oh shit,' he thought, 'Jim's going to be worried.' "What time is it?"

Krycek looked at a large grandfather clock in the room, then looked at his watch. "Four-thirty." 

"Oh man," Blair said. 

Krycek sat on the edge of the bed, away from Blair. Blair looked at Krycek's face, and tried to read the man. He didn't look like a psycho, but one never knew. Immediately memories of Lash flooded his brain, but he put them aside. He wasn't chained to a dentist's chair and this man hadn't drugged him. Still, he had to get out of here and fast before Jim went berserk, if he wasn't already. 

"What's this about?" Blair asked. "What am I doing here?"

Krycek looked at the young man and inhaled deeply. He wondered just what those lips tasted like. "It's not you we want," Krycek said quickly, "it's your partner."

Blair nodded. He remembered when Jim was kidnapped by that rogue CIA agent, now it was his turn. "Who are you? CIA, NSA, FBI? One of those alphabet soup agencies?"

Krycek looked quickly away from Blair, afraid of falling into those blue eyes, he had a job to do. "Not really. My boss just wants to talk to your partner," then Krycek smiled and Blair shuddered, there was definately something wrong with this picture. This was not a social call. 

Blair slowly got off the bed and was glad the room wasn't spinning. He had to get control of the situation. "Look man, you've got to understand something. You kidnapped me, I don't care if your boss is some kind of god or something, Jim's not going to talk to him. You kidnapped me, and believe me, coercion never works with my partner." 

For a moment, neither man spoke. Then, Krycek sighed and looked down. Shit, this wasn't what he expected. He expected the young man to be more frightened, submissive, he almost expected him to beg for his life, which was why Krycek didn't tie him up, he didn't want to scare the smaller man more than he had to. Krycek then realized that if Blair was correct, Jim wouldn't want to talk to his cigarette smoking boss, which would mean that he, Krycek would still be in that bastard's debt. Then what? Would he have to kill this man? Shit, would there ever be an end to the killing?

Blair noticed the change in Krycek's demeanor, his handsome features were not as confident as they were minutes ago. "Where's the bathroom?" 

Krycek pointed to a door on the left side of the room. Blair guessed the door on the right side led out of this place. "Right there," Krycek said.

Blair nodded and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and looked around. No windows. He touched the walls. Solid, concrete. The windows in the other room were large, but Blair didn't know how high up they were. No, there was only one way out of the apartment, to get past HIM. Blair used the facilities and washed his hands. "Come on Sandburg...think," he told himself. Whoever this guy was, he looked kind of sad, no, more than that, distraught. Blair ran his hand through his hair and gingerly touched the spot where he'd been hit, just a small bump. This guy knew enough not to cause any permenant damage, he'd done stuff like this before but, there was something about him that didn't seem right. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Time to use that psych minor again." Maybe if he got the guy talking, he'd trust him, and maybe let him go, or at least tell him what the hell was going on, why they wanted Jim. Blair had to find out what was going on and the only way he could was to get the information from that very handsome man in the other room. "I love you Jim," Blair whispered, "but I need to get out of here so we can be together forever."

Blair walked out of the bathroom and looked at Krycek who was now standing. "Man, I'm starving. Is there anything to eat around here?"

Krycek nearly jumped at the sound of Blair's voice. He hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom. He was thinking about...this...and the mess he'd gotten himself into. He nodded. "Yeah, there's some steak in the fridge."

Blair shook his head. "I don't think so. Got any tongue?"

Krycek grimmaced. He wasn't making this easy. "Look...I could make a salad. I'm hungry too...I saw some salad stuff in the fridge too." 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Keep him talking, Sandburg, maybe he could make it out the door. Blair followed Krycek to the refrigerator. "This is a real cool place, yours?"

"No," Krycek shook his head. "belongs to the people I work for."

"Hey, you know my name, I don't know yours."

"Alex Krycek." He looked at the floor.

"Nice name. Hey, I'll help you with the salad, man after all, I'm eating too, huh?"

Krycek looked at the younger man. "Okay."

The two men worked side by side, reaching over each other for the cucumbers, tomatoes and other vegetables, Krycek chopped them as he didn't trust Blair with the knife, he might look mild mannered, but, as Krycek knew, the mild mannered ones were the ones to watch out for. Krycek smiled as he thought about Mulder. From time to time, Krycek looked over at Blair, wondering why he didn't grab the knife, or try to run. 

"So, I guess you don't know anything about antropology, huh?" Blair said. The silence was uncomfortable, especially with Alex holding the knife. 

"No, I've traveled though."

Blair began to tell Krycek about his studies, the places he'd been, the things he'd seen. Krycek listened intently and even had to smile at a few points. This Blair Sandburg was very interesting, and sexy as hell, the only thing that would make this perfect was if Mulder were here...Krycek dismissed the thought, he'd never have Mulder, not with the things he'd done, the things he'd done to Mulder. He looked at Blair and Blair, feeling Krycek's eyes on him stopped tossing the salad in the glass bowl, he turned and met Krycek's gaze.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, man? What's this all about?" Blair stared into Krycek's green eyes, searching for some kind of opening. 

Krycek turned away suddenly, walked over to the table and sat in one of the four chairs. He looked at Blair again. What the hell, Krycek's life was over, Mulder hated him and his soul belonged to a chain smoking bastard. "Um..." He looked at the floor, couldn't look at Blair, couldn't look into those soulful eyes. "I...I used to belong to one of those...alphabet agencies...I had a partner...and he was..." Krycek's cheeks turned slightly red. "..he was the best man in the whole world...I remember when I first saw him..." Krycek cleared his throat. "When he got an idea, his whole face would light up, and he was always looking, looking for the truth. But he was really assigned to me...because I...when I was at Quantico, I....I was seduced...mentally I mean but this horrible, disgusting, evil man...He said that if I did what he wanted, I'd be helping my country, and get power for myself...and find the truth. I figured that if I found that truth, I'd share it with him...my partner, and then we'd be happy...but...it didn't work out that way. Fucking cancerous bastard had me by the balls...he's still got me...So, I ruined my life and any chance of a relationship with..." his voice trailed off.

Krycek ran his hand through his hair, stood up and shrugged off his leather jacket. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Some macho guy, huh? Crazy in love with a man..."

Blair shook his head. "I don't think it's crazy at all." 

Krycek looked at him, surprised, but not really, he had a feeling the younger man was somewhat attracted to him, especially since he had met every single gaze Krycek threw his way. 

Blair ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that made him think of Jim. "I've been there Alex. I was in love with someone I thought I'd never have." Blair's arms filled with goosebumps, and he was glad he wore a long sleeved shirt. He remembered touching Jim's face for the first time, the first time they kissed, made love...Blair's thoughts turned quickly to the man before him, who looked to be in so much pain. "It'll all work out, man."

Krycek shook his head sadly. "No it won't. It'll never be alright. You don't know what you're talking about! You don't understand!" Krycek's voice filled the small room. Then, he sank back into the chair, he put his elbows on the table, leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Blair looked once at the door that probably led out of the place, then looked at Alex. He stood frozen for a second, then he slowly walked over to Krycek, he put his hand softly on the other man's shoulder and gently brushed it back and forth. Krycek turned sharply in his chair, feeling the touch, for a moment, he thought it could be...Mulder. But when he turned around, he saw Blair and it was the most beautiful face he had seen in a long time. For a moment, time seemed to stop, Krycek didn't even hear the ticking of the grandfather clock, then, he slowly put his arms around the younger man's waist, pulled him close to him and sobbed silently. Blair's arms tightened around Krycek's shoulders as he wept, which made Krycek cry harder, it was the first time in a long time that another person voluntarily offered him tenderness.

**********************************

BLAIR SANDBURG'S OFFICE

Jim slammed Mulder up against the wall. "What the hell do you know about this! Who's Krycek! Where's Blair!"

Mulder, stunned, stared into the intense pair of blue eyes just inches from his face, he was panting. Shit, the last time he was this close to another man was in...Tunguska...with...Krycek...Damn, this meant Krycek was back in the country and probably working for that cigarete smoking bastard again. Fuck! A part of Mulder though, was happy Alex had made it out of Russia, 'I never wanted him to get killed.' he thought. 

"Give me an answer!" Jim shouted.

Mulder's heart started racing as he continued to lose himself into those beautiful eyes, as strong, powerful arms held him firml, restraining him against the wall, he couldn't even struggle. 

Suddenly, Jim smelled something familiar. Pheremones. He quickly released Mulder. That was not the response he expected. 

"Sorry about that, got carried away."

Mulder shook himself off. "It's okay. Look, you've got a right to know what's happening." He straightened his tie. "Alex Krycek used to be my partner in the FBI, but he was secretly working for a shadow organization that worked outside the government. I'm certain they were the ones who wrote you, and they're the ones behind your partner's abduction."

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. He remembered what almost happened to him when he was kidnapped by that rogue CIA agent. He shuddered. "Do you think this Krycek will kill Blair?"

Mulder looked down. He wanted to give the detective some peace, but then he remembered his father and Scully's sister. Jim heard the agent's heart begin to race. He looked into his eyes. "I don't know," Mulder said. But Jim knew Mulder didn't want to say what he suspected. 

"Come on, we can't do anything in here," Jim said, wanting to walk, move, do anything that would keep him from going insane.

Outside, Jim called Simon on his cell phone and told him to get a team down to Blair's office to dust the place for fingerprints. "Agent Mulder suspects a kidnapping," was the only explanation Jim gave his boss.

When Jim put the phone away, he looked to the right and saw Blair's Corvair parked over in its usual space. Jim walked over to it, Mulder followed. Jim touched Blair's car almost reverently. "That's his car?" Mulder asked.

Jim nodded slowly as he began to stroke the car. Memories of Blair flooded his brain. The first time they met, the first time Blair saved his life, the time he saved Blair from Lash, when Jim promised himself that he would keep Blair safe. He remembered their first kiss, the first time they made love. Jim closed his eyes as the memories assaulted all five of his senses. Blair...Blair...where the hell are you...are you alright...can you hear me....

"Jim." Jim heard a voice that sounded so far away. "Jim," it was closer now. Blair? Was it Blair. Jim then felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes suddenly and turned around, only to see Mulder standing there. 

"Are you alright?" Mulder said.

Jim stared at Mulder. He'd zoned out, and Mulder brought him back. Damn, Blair was supposed to be the only one who could do that. Maybe it was some kind of a sign...maybe Blair was...

"Look, Jim...I want to help you find your partner. I feel kind of...responsible...since Krycek used to be my....you know." What Mulder wanted to say was that he should have killed Krycek when he had the chance...well, maybe not kill him...

Jim nodded. It really wasn't Mudler's fault. *He* should have been there for Blair, he should have sensed something, he should have known something was wrong. Some Blessed Protector. "Thanks. I'll take you back to where you're staying, and then head back to the loft."

Mulder smiled. "The loft, that's where you and Blair Sandburg live, right?" Jim frowned. Mulder just shrugged. "Hey, I do my homework, maybe you could take me to the loft, there could be some clues there, and I'd like to see those three letters if you still have them."

Jim nodded. "I do." Then he sighed and looked again at Mulder. He wondered what the agent looked like without the stuffy suit. "Look, Mulder, since you're going to help me with this," Jim sighed, thinking that he must be going insane, "why don't you get your stuff and bring it to the loft, I have a spare bedroom." Jim smiled as he remembered that Blair had not slept in his room in the past five months. 

"You sure?" Mulder asked. "I mean, I don't want to impose on you."

"No, it'll be alright. It'll be easier to work together." What Jim wanted to say was that he didn't think he could deal with being alone in the loft another night. 

THE LOFT

Mulder checked out of the hotel and followed Jim, in his car back to the loft. Inside, Mulder looked around and marveled at the size of the place. "This would cost a fortune back east," he said.

"One of the good things about Cascade," Jim responded. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Got pizza?"

Jim smiled. A kindred spirit. "I've got a phone."

"Good enough. I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"You want a beer?" Jim asked.

"Sure," Mulder said, "I guess I'm off duty."

Jim went into the kitchen, Mulder followed, and the detective handed him a beer. Mulder looked at it, then put it down. "I want to ask you something, Jim," Mulder took off his suit jacket and tie, Jim watched him. 

"Yeah, what?" Jim said, distracted for a moment.

"When we were in Blair's office, you were smelling, touching, listening...it was like you could smell stuff that I couldn't...like that cigarette smoke."

Jim turned his back to Mulder and picked up the phone. 

Mulder ran his hand through his hair and walked over to the detective. "Look Jim, you've got something this group wants. If I'm right, that's the reason they sent those letters and probably kidnapped Blair. So why don't you level with me? Tell me what's going on."

Jim turned around so he was facing Mulder, then he ran his hand through his short hair. "I got these...senses...and...it started when..."

Mudler held up his hand. "I read that when you were in the military, your plane went down over Peru...you were the only survivor."

Jim nodded as the wheels in Mulder's brain started turning. "Peru. There have been cases of people, because of the need to survive, having heightened senses...they're called sentinels...legends say that some are born with the gift...usually two senses..."

"Well, l've got all five, lucky me."

Mulder's mouth nearly dropped. He stared at Jim and realized he was looking at a living X File. Shit, what would Scully say? She's probably think of some scientific reason for it, but he had to tell her. Mulder looked into Jim's pained face and thought better of it, he'd tell Scully, after they found Blair. 

"All five senses, heightened? No wonder they want you. Do you realize what a weapon a man with your talents could be? I mean, the possibilities are endless, and here you are, right here in Cascade, Washington."

"Where I'm very happy, thank you, Mulder."

Mulder shook his head and smiled slightly. "Right. Sorry. God...I've never met anyone with real sentinel abilities before, sorry if I'm gawking..." Mulder opened the beer and took a long sip. He drummed his fingers on the table. Jim picked up the phone and dialed his favorite pizza delivery place. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, he'd been so worried. 

"A sentinel," Mulder said again. "Legends also say that all sentinels have guides who help them with their abilities..." Jim turned to face the agent, then looked at the floor. Mudler nodded as realization set in. "Blair's your guide, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Jim said quietly. 

Mulder took his beer, walked over to the table and sat down. "From what I've read, guides and their sentinels develop strong psychic connections as they spend more and more time together, and that connection deepens, if there is physical..." Mulder's eyes met Jim's, the detective shrugged and headed for the spare room. "Don't go there, Mulder..." the agent said to himself, then he bit his lip and realized that the Sentinel probably heard him. "Sorry about that," Mulder said.

"No problem." 

Mulder put down his beer and followed Jim into the room. It was small but liveable, Mulder noticed the primitive artwork and masks, along with the laptop computer and books. "This is his room, isn't it?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah...it's his office now."

Mulder understood. This *used* to be Blair's room, before he..before they...He put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "We'll find him Jim, we will."

Jim inhaled deeply and then grimmaced. He turned to face Mulder. 

"What's the matter?" Mulder said.

Jim sniffed again. "You don't smell that?"

"No, I don't...what is it?"

Jim was confused. He looked around, his guide wasn't here, but he was distinctly aware of his scent. It was strong, and mixed with something that worried Jim. Pheremones.

"It's him. I smell him...Blair."

Mulder just stared at the detective and wished to God that Scully could see this.

********************************

THE APARTMENT

Alex Krycek slowly stood up in Blair's arms. He drew back for a moment, then he brushed some of Blair's hair back with his left hand, bent down and brushed his lips softly across the younger man's lips. Krycek lifted his head up and looked down into the eyes as blue as the sky itself, he was breathing hard, half afraid Blair might pull away in disgust. 

Blair's blood rushed from his face through every cell in his body, as if in a desperate race. He licked his lips and remembered he was doing this for he and Jim's sake. "Oh...oh man..." he whispered.

Krycek hung his head down and placed two fingers gently on Blair's lips. "I'm sorry...I know I'm not the one you love but...I...I can't remember the last time a man was so...kind to me...Blair..." When Krycek said his name, it sounded like beautiful music and his voice shook, so filled with desperation. 

"Alex..." Blair found his voice, "it could work out for you two..."

Krycek shook his head. "Never, never..." He gently touched Blair's hair again, then used both hands to frame his beautiful face. Alex bent down again and kissed Blair's lips with a little more force. Blair felt the hot rush that started at the top of his head, moved through his arms, stomach, thighs, and settled on his cock that was slowly becomming erect. Shit, why did it seem like his cock had a mind of its own. 

"Blair..." Alex's voice was soft, and as smooth as satin. "I want to pretend...I want to pretend that someone really loves me...I've done so many horrible things...I can't imagine anyone ever loving me..."

"That's not true Alex...everyone deserves to be loved." Blair's arms moved around Krycek's waist. 'For you, Jim, I'm doing this for you...Jim...' Shit, even his waist felt muscular. Blair looked into Krycek's face and those green eyes that were filling up with tears. He blinked quickly with his long lashes to try and stop them. 

"You're so lucky you have someone who loves you, Blair."

'And I need to get back to him...now Alex...' "You're not so bad, Alex."

Krycek smiled a wide, beautiful smile, Blair gasped. Then, the older man pushed some of Blair's hair behind his ear, and gently stroked his outer ear, gently touching the lobes, and the earring. Then, Krycek traced the spot he'd just touched, with his tongue. Blair shivered and moved his arms from around Krycek's waist, grabbing a fist full of his sweat shirt. "Alex," Blair whispered.

"I like it when you say my name," Krycek whispered softly, directly into Blair's ear. Krycek moved his body closer to Blair's rubbing his pelvis against the smaller man's stomach, so Blair could feel his erection. "This is what it does to me."

Blair gasped as Krycek's tongue moved from his earlobe to trace the sensitive skin on his neck. He was getting harder by the second and his erection pressed almost painfully against his jeans and his pelvis was pressed up against Alex's thigh. 

"Am I doing that?" Krycek whispered.

'Oh, yeah, you're doing that, man...shit...' Blair cleared his throat. "Alex...maybe you can...can...talk...to this guy..." It was getting harder for Blair to talk. Krycek pulled up the front of his shirt, and was circling both his nipples, using just two fingers on each hand. The room, which Blair thought was a bit cool, was starting to get very, very warm. "Yeah....Alex...maybe you....just try....talking....to him...like...go out for...coffee...." Alex replaced his fingers with his tongue, tracing the outline of one nipple, slowly, gently as the nub hardened, then he repeated the procedure on the other nipple. Blair's arms were around Krycek's waist, pulling him closer, as his hips helplessly jerked against his thigh. "Oh...God....oh...shit...Alex..."

Alex's fingers wove their way through Blair's curly chest hairs, softly. Then, he traced the same pattern with his tongue, working down, lower, to his stomach. "Oh...man...man...you got to talk to that guy...you got to..."

Krycek blew cool breath on Blair's stomach, causing the younger man's eyes to shut tightly, as he bit his lip. "Let me make you feel good Blair...let me love you...if you want me to stop...tell me..."

'Like I can say anything in this condition.' Blair opened his eyes and saw that Krycek was on his knees before him, looking up into his face like a child begging for love. His hands were on Blair's belt, ready, waiting. Blair groaned and Krycek quickly unbuckled Blair's belt, then Krycek stroked the younger man's erection through his jeans. Blair shivered and thought he was going to come right there, he shut his eyes and started to pray to every diety he could think of, to take this feeling away. He loved Jim, he loved Jim...but oh God...what was happening...

Krycek unbuttoned and unzipped Blair's jeans, freeing his hardened member. Blair gripped Krycek's shoudlers as the man began to stroke him. Alex leaned forward and kissed the tip of Blair's cock, then swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, flicking the slit. Krycek's hands pushed Blair's jeans and boxers down in one swift movement.

"Alex...Alex...I...please...don't..."

Krycek blew cool breath on Blair's cock. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. 

Blair shut his eyes again. Maybe..just maybe he could pretend this was Jim kneeling in front of him, Jim pleasing him...yeah... "Uh uh," was all Blair could manage.

Krycek smiled. He didn't want to make Blair do anything he didn't want to do, better to make sure of it. He gently traced the inside of Blair's thigh with his fingers, then followed with his tongue. Blair bucked his hips forward. His tongue, his touch, was different, different from Jim, so why the hell was Blair so damn aroused.

"What do you want, Blair?" Krycek whispered.

Blair let out a low moan, he gripped Krycek's shoulders and pulled him close. It was the situation, he told himself, that was why he was so damn hard...that was why... Krycek took Blair in his mouth, his hands gripped Blair's buttocks, then his fingers found their way to Blair's opening and he slowly probed him open, carefully stroking his prostate. Blair threw his head back....the situation...the situation...he kept thinking. Then suddenly, Krycek's mouth closed over Blair as he deep throated him, sucking firecely. All rational thought left Blair's brain as he nearly fell backwards, the table breaking his fall. Blair's fingers threaded through Krycek's short hair as the older man pulled back, then pushed his mouth down. Blair's fingers tightened in Krycek's hair as he pumped helplessly into the older man's warm, wet mouth. 

Krycek allowed himself to look up at Blair, his head back, his eyes closed, moans getting louder and louder with each thrust. Krycek sucked faster and harder, and scraped Blair's prostate with his fingernails. Blair felt his climax approaching from two directions, from the top of his head and the bottom of his feet. The energy surged upward, downward, racing to his groin area. Blair's body tightened involuntarily, before he cried out and came, exploding in Krycek's mouth. He still gripped Krycek's hair like his life depended on it, and in a way it did. Then, he heard grunts comming from the older man and Blair realized he was probably suffocating, he released his grip and Krycek leaned against him, head against Blair's stomach, as Blair himself leaned against the table, staring at the untouched salad. 

THE LOFT

"What did you say?" Mulder asked. "You smell your Guide?"

"Yeah...Well, you know everyone has their own unique scent. Blair's got his." 

"Well, how come you smell him now?"

"I don't know." Jim didn't want to say that the air was also thick with pheremones. "Something's happening to him."

"Blood? Do you smell his blood?"

Jim walked back into the living area, Mulder followed him. "Don't smell blood," Mulder said, really to himself. He ran his hand through is hair. "Sweat? Semen?" Oh shit, Mulder thought, what the hell is Krycek doing? 

At that last word, Jim glared at him. Mulder cleared his throat. "Oh my God," the detective said, sitting down. Images of Blair being sexually assaulted filled his brain. He didn't know anything about this Krycek, but right now, he wanted him dead. 

"Look, I got an idea. Why don't you sit down here," Mulder grabbed Jim's hand and led him to the sofa. Jim reluctantly sat. "Close your eyes and concentrate on that smell." 

Jim nodded. "Blair taught me how to do this." 

"Okay, okay. I'll have to do for now." Mulder touched the man's shoudlers then sat next to him on the sofa. "Take a deep breath," Mulder said in a low voice. Jim complied. "Now, focus on that smell...focus on it..." 

Jim inhaled and exhaled deeply, marveling at how good Mulder's hands felt against his body. He had large hands, and for a moment, Jim wondered what else Mulder had that was large. He took one, two, three deep breaths and focused on the scent, not afraid of zoning out, Mulder could bring him back. The scent enveloped his olfactory senses, traveling to his brain. He pointed to the left. "It's comming from that way." Jim pointed east. Mudler nodded. Jim continued to let the smell fill his nose...it was Blair's arousal, he was certain of it, and the scent was causing his own cock to harden. He opened his eyes and faced the FBI agent. 

Jim looked into Mulder's eyes. Not only were they beautiful, but kind, trusting. Jim wasn't sure if he or Mulder moved first, but soon, their faces were inches apart. Jim traced a finger around Mudler's lips. Mulder kissed Jim's finger; Jim moved his finger into Mulder's mouth and the agent gently sucked on it, exploring it with his tongue. Then, Jim moved his finger and replaced it with his lips. He kissed Mulder's lips, tasting just a trace of beer. Mulder slowly opened his mouth, inviting Jim inside. Jim pulled Mulder close and kissed his mouth, his tongue exploring the gums, teeth, finally settling against Mulder's tongue. Jim tasted the beer, and tuna salad and just a hint of mint toothpaste. Their tongues touched, teased, explored each other, then Mulder used his tongue to explore Jim's mouth, his arms going around Jim's neck. The smell was going straight to his brain now...he could feel Blair's need, almost sense his hips moving. He kissed Mulder harder. 

The agent tore his mouth from Jim's "Keep breathing, concentrate..." Mulder whispered, his mouth close to Jim's ear. Jim threw his head back and shivered as he felt his cool breath on his ear, his hips moved helplessly, almost bucking off the sofa Jim desperately inhaled again, wanting to taste the arousal in his mouth. But he couldn't smell anything and he shook his head sadly. "It's gone."

"Gone? Just like that?"

Jim nodded. "Just like that. I could smell him, and then, I couldn't." 

Mulder's brain was doing push ups as he tried to ignore the urgency in his own cock. "Don't worry, you'll get it again."

Jim opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, at the agent. "How do you know? How do you know he's not dead...or..."

Mulder waved his hand. "Because that's what they're counting on, that you'll find him. Remember what I said about Sentinels and their Guides? If that fucking shadow organization knows about your abilities," Mulder snapped his fingers, "that's why they took Blair. Don't you get it? They took him because they know you'll find him. If he's a Sentinel, he'll find his Guide, and then they have you."

"And if I don't?"

Mulder shook his head and got off the sofa, trying to walk off his erection. "That won't happen, because you *are* a Sentinel." He smiled like a little kid. "I can't believe this is happening. This is terriffic...no, not that your partner is missing, but that you're a real live Sentinel. Jim, I've spent years trying to prove the existence of paranormal activity, but it's always been explained away by psychological or medical facts or something foolish like that. But right now, I've got the real thing."

Jim shook his head. "Sorry if I don't share your enthusiasim." Jim sighed, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Blair. Where the hell are you, baby? Are you okay? Then, Jim felt Mulder sit down next to him, again.

"We'll find him, Jim. I believe in you."

Jim turned his face away from Mulder, and stared out into space. What the hell had just happened? He'd been thinking about Blair, and then wound up kissing the FBI agent. Mulder gently touched his cheek, turning his face so he was looking at him again. "We'll find him, and I'll find that rat bastard, Krycek. Okay?"

Jim nodded, and was afraid for a moment that Mulder was going to try to kiss him. 

Then both men heard a loud knocking at the door.

********************************

THE APARTMENT

Blair slowly opened his eyes and found himself stareing into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. He opened his eyes wider, to see Alex Krycek smiling down at him.

"Are you okay?" Krycek asked.

Blair slowly nodded. "Yeah...man...I'm okay...I think." Then, he looked at Krycek and saw, through the material, that he was still very hard. Not wanting to be selfish, Blair grinned. "We have to take care of you."

Alex blushed. "You don't have to, Blair...I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do...I don't want you to be...you know...unfaithful..."

Blair gave Alex a sly smile. "Well, there are other ways of pleasing each other...it won't be cheating." Blair thought that maybe naked, Alex might reveal just what this whole kidnapping thing was about. 

Krycek grinned. "Yeah...I guess there are." 

Blair, kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. Krycek was amazed at his lack of self conciousness, as he stood there, half naked before him. Krycek pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, then pulled down his boxers. Blair looked in awe at Alex's lean, muscular form, his thighs were strong and powrful, and his ass was taut, and firm. Suddenly, Blair was aware of his own cock hardening. Shit, he thought, this thing's got a mind of its own. 

Krycek smiled. "Aren't you overdressed, Blair?" He said as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

Blair realized he was still wearing his shirt. "Oh, I forgot," he blushed and pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor, where the rest of his clothes lay. 

Krycek took Blair's hand and led him across the room, back to the bed. Blair was glad because his knees were starting to weaken. What the hell was this about? Why was he so aroused? He loved Jim, didn't he? What the hell was he, a slut? 

"Blair, it's okay," Alex said. He gently touched the younger man's face. "I know you love him...he's a lucky man to have someone like you."

Blair smiled as he and Alex lay down on the bed, on their sides, facing each other. Alex stroked Blair's face and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he said.

"So are you, man."

They looked at each other and giggled, like two boys who were about to get into trouble. 

Blair reached out and took a hold of Krycek's cock. The older man groaned, and shut his eyes tightly, it had been a long time since someone else had done that. Blair gripped the head, then slowly moved his hand down his shaft. Krycek wasn't as thick as Jim, but he was long. 

Krycek opened his eyes. "Sorry...I'm so selfish..." he grabbed Blair's cock and held it firmly. Blair tried not to thrust his hips forward. This isn't Jim, he told himself, but why does it feel so damn good...Alex mimicked Blair's strokes. "Yeah...yeah...Blair...that's it...oh God...harder..." Alex gasped. 

Blair frowned as he watched Alex's head snap back. The man obviously hadn't been touched in a long time. He remembered how long it had been for him, before Jim had...touched him. Gosh...poor guy. "I got an idea." Blair reached around Krycek and pulled him closer...closer...until their cocks were touching. The sensation sent shivers down Alex's body and he thrust his hips forward, to meet Blair's cock. Blair bit his lip and tried to remain in control of the situation, but it just felt so good...so damn good..."Oh....oh...Alex..."

Krycek grabbed Blair's ass, pushing him harder, faster against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other, the friction driving both men insane. Their movements quickly became frantic, hips pumping. Blair roughly gripped the sheet as he felt his second orgasm building. "Oh...shit...oh...shit..." he growled.

Then, their movements became frenzied, there was no rhythm, as each man's hips helplessly bucked forward, searching, begging for release. Blair wanted to hold back, he wanted preserve this incredible feeling, but soon he could hold back no longer and he came, spurting onto the bed and Alex's stomach. Seeing Blair go over the edge was all it took for Alex; his orgasm overtook him, he threw his head back. "Fox!" he cried as he came, exploding on Blair's stomach and chest. 

Alex lay on his back, arms outstretched, breathing hard. Blair moved closer to the man and rested his head on an elbow. "Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds, for Krycek to catch his breath and his brain cells. He nodded and then blinked, realizing he'd called another man's name. "Oh...shit...Blair...I'm...fuck....I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it man. You must really be crazy about him."

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. 

"I bet you'd really like to see him again."

"Yeah..."

"Does that disgusting man you were talking about want my partner?"

Krycek raised himself up on an elbow and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. They were so trusting, like the eyes of some kind of saint... but what they'd been doing wasn't too saintly. "Yeah," Alex heard himself say. "He said if I...give him what he wants...he'll cut me loose."

"You believe him?"

Krycek looked into Blair's eyes and then quickly looked away. He couldn't lie to those eyes. "I did at first but now...I don't think he'll ever free me. They'll always be one more job Krycek...just one more and you'll be free..."

Blair took Krycek's hand and squeezed it. Krycek looked again into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

  
THE LOFT

The pizza delivery man almost had a heart attack when he saw two guns. Both Jim and Mulder drew their guns, before Jim opened the door. The poor guy nearly dropped the pizza. Jim had sighed and paid the young man, Mulder gave him a large tip.

"Be careful," the agent said.

Jim put the pizza on the kitchen table. He didn't feel like eating. Mulder opened the box and was about to take a piece, when suddenly, Jim's hand went up.

"What do you hear?" Mulder said.

Jim shook his head. "There it is again...Blair...I can smell him...oh...God..." the smell of pheremones and Blair flooded Jim's nostrils, seeping all the way up to his brain. "Shit...it's all over the place."

Mulder walked up to him. "Where? Where do you smell it?"

Jim looked into the agent's eyes, what a strange color they were, not brown, not green...he felt himself close to a zone out, then he inhaled deeply, Blair's scent enveloping him once again. He grabbed Mulder roughly. The agent stiffened, not sure of what he should do, then Jim kissed Mudler harshly on the lips, so harshly that Mudler was certain the detective bruised his lips. 

Mulder struggled, Jim was strong, and even though, Mulder wanted to lose himself in the powerful embrace, he wanted to see his living x file prove himself. He managed to push himself out of Jim's arms. 

"Can you still smell it?" Mulder was panting.

Jim was breathing hard as well. He closed his eyes. He could smell Blair's distinct scent, but he also smelled someone else, not to mention the scent of the man in front of him. Jim took another deep breath and focused on his Guide. "Yeah...east...it's comming from east."

"Let's go," Mulder said, heading for the door.

"Go, where?"

"East. Give me the keys to the truck. I'll drive, you sniff." Mulder realized how silly that sounded, but he didn't care. Jim had to find his partner and Mulder...Mulder just couldn't wait to get his hands on Krycek. Bad enough that the bastard snuck back in the country and was working for that smoking bastard, but, if Ellison was right, he was fucking another man, right under his nose.

THE APARTMENT

Blair and Krycek got out of bed and separately went into the bathroom to use the facilities and wash up. Blair looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked the same, so why did he feel like there was a scarlet letter on his forehead? Well, he had found out a little more about what this was all about, but couldn't he have gotten the information over coffee, instead of nearly fucking Alex Krycek? Shit, he'd come twice in the last hour. Blair looked into his own eyes. Maybe he should try to escape, that would mean Krycek would have to kill him, and he'd die with some dignity, instead of having to explain to Jim why he let some guy who'd abducted him, blow him off. 

There was a soft knock on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, yeah man, I'm fine." Blair took a deep breath and opened the door. Krycek was looking at him. Blair shook his head. "I wasn't trying to run away."

"I know, there aren't any windows in there and I don't think you'd fit in the toilet. I was worried about you."

Blair sighed and walked passed Krycek. Krycek looked at him. "I'm sorry, Blair. It was my fault. You must think me a real shit, what I did...and then calling out another man's name..." Krycek shook his head.

Blair looked into that face that was wracked with shame. He wanted to touch the soft skin, but was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Why don't we just eat, man, I'm starved."

"Yeah, I'm thirsty, guess you must be too, you lost a lot more fluids than....I'm sorry Blair." Krycek had seen the younger man's shoulders stiffen.

"Don't be sorry. Let's just eat, the salad's just begging for attention."

JIM'S TRUCK

Jim and Mudler sat in front of a long block of fashionable new townhouses, built near the waterfront. 

"It's gone," Jim said.

Mulder looked around. "These houses all look new."

Jim nodded. "Luxury condos on the waterfront. Upscale urban renewal," he said sarcastically.

Mulder looked at the houses, then looked around. "It's pretty deserted here. If I wanted to hold a hostage without attracting attention I'd do it in a place like this."

"There're about fifteen houses here. Shit." Jim took out his gun. "I guess we'll have to search all fifteen. We'll split up."

"No," Mulder grabbed the detective's hand. "We might be outgunned now, we split up and we'll be dead meat."

Jim shook his head. That meant it would take them twice as long to find....if he was here...if he was alive. "Let's go."

THE APARTMENT

Krycek stopped his fork midway and cocked his head. "Did you hear something?"

Blair looked at the man. He bit his lip. Jim? Had Jim found him? Or maybe it was the man Krycek worked for. "No."

Krycek was on his feet. He raced like a cat across the room and pulled a gun from the pocket of his leather jacket. Blair rose. "Hey man, maybe it's my partner."

Or maybe it was the man who hired Krycek. Maybe the deal went sour and he'd come to finish the job. He looked at Blair, he didn't want him to die, but if that smoking bastard was here, now, Blair was a dead man. Fuck this. Krycek had spent too many years on his knees, fearing the wrath of that bastard, being his whipping boy. He remembered being locked in the silo. If those militia wackos hadn't found him..... No more cowering. This time he'd die fighting. 

Now Blair heard footsteps. Krycek looked at him. "Get back in the bathroom," he said.

Blair was about to dash in there, when the front door burst open. Krycek froze. Blair whirled around to see who was there. 

"Chief!" It was Jim's voice.

"Jim!"

Mulder eyed his former partner. "Krycek!" he said, anger, disgust and releif in his voice.

"Fox," Krycek said, almost in a whisper.

********************************

THE APARTMENT

For a moment, it seemed like time stopped, the four men stood, frozen, staring at each other. Then quickly, the spell was broken when Jim rushed towards his partner, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Blair, Chief, are you okay, partner, are you hurt? Did he hit you, did he drug you, what did he do to you, buddy?" Jim searched Blair's face for marks, anything. He wanted to stip his partner right now and check him, there would be time later for that.

"I'm okay Jim..." Blair was happy to see his lover, but also felt ashamed. Could Jim tell what happened between him and Alex. Blair's eyes drifted to Mulder and Krycek who stood, still frozen. Jim followed his partner's eyes, then his own eyes narrowed, he released Blair and his hands clenched into fists. 

"You fucking bastard!" Jim growled, rushing Krycek. Krycek didn't have time to react, Jim grabbed him, turned him around and shoved him, face first into the wall. "You want me so fucking bad! If you hurt him, if I find out you even touched his hair...you're dead..." Jim was shaking with rage, knowing full well this Krycek did more than just touch Blair's hair. He wanted to snap his neck right now.

Mulder started to move towards Jim. He understood the detective's anger, but didn't want *him* to kill Krycek, that honor belonged to Mulder; Blair was quicker and grabbed his partner's arms. 

"Jim...wait...Jim...no..."

"No! What kind of drugs did he give you, Chief! You're going to pay for what you did to my partner, you fucking bastard!"

Krycek held very still, he looked from Jim to Blair to Mulder. Blair looked at Mulder, then at Krycek. 

"Jim...just let him go...okay...come on...you're mad now...Jim...it's over, I'm here...I'm safe." 

The Sentinel took a deep breath as the voice of his Guide soothed him. He reluctantly released Krycek who sighed and looked at the floor. 

Blair walked over to Mulder and looked him over. Not bad, a bit thin, but he did have beautiful eyes and a strange, twisted, but sensual mouth. "He did all this so he could be with you, he's in love with you," Blair whispered.

Mulder looked at Blair as if he was insane. The young man was attractive, his eyes more soulful than his partner's. No wonder Ellison was going nuts looking for the young man. He looked over at Krycek, who stood, against the wall, eyes cast downward, like a naughty schoolboy. Krycek, in love with him? That didn't make any logical sense, in fact, it defied sense, but then he looked at Blair. How could the young man, who he had never seen, come up with such a comment?

"Hey man," Blair looked from Mulder to Jim. "How'd you find us?"

Both Mulder and Jim looked at each other. Jim looked down. He didn't want to embarras Blair, he also didn't want to get any angrier at Krycek for setting off Blair's arousal and he certainly didn't want to get angry at Blair.

Mulder picked up that Jim was uncomfortable. "Good old fashioned police work," he said quickly, "I hate to break up this party, but I think we should get the hell out of here. When're the smoking bastard and his goons coming, Krycek?"

Krycek kept his eyes down and shook his head. "I don't know."

"I agree, we'd better get the hell out of here," Jim said. Mudler took off his handcuffs and started to put them on Krycek's wrists. Jim pulled his hand back. 

"No. You didn't come here on official business, Mulder, you walked into this. This is a local matter."

Mulder wanted to deal with Krycek on his own, but he stepped back. "Sure, detective, but I suggest that you don't take him to your station house."

"Why?"

"Because if you do that, the word will go out that he's failed, he'll be killed," Mulder smirked a bit, "and then someone else will come after Blair or you, and this time they might not be so nice. As much as I'd like to see you lying on a morgue slab, Krycek, if anyone's going to put you there, it'll be me."

Jim looked at Mulder for a moment. "So, what are we going to do then?"

Mulder sighed. "Right now, we all need to keep under wraps. I need to deal with the bastard who hired him." 

Jim looked at the agent. He had been right about who'd kidnapped Blair, and he was probably right now. "Okay Mulder, but he wears my cuffs."

"I bow to you, detective. Now let's get the hell out of here."

THE LOFT

In the loft, Jim called Simon to tell him that Blair was alright; Alex was allowed to use the bathroom facilities, under the watchful eye of Fox Mulder. Afterward, he was handcuffed to the landing and sat on the step, while Mulder sat on a chair and watched him. Krycek hadn't looked at either Jim, Blair or Mulder since being handcuffed. Blair just glanced at Krycek, not wanting to arouse Jim's suspicions by stareing at him too long. 

"I need a shower," he said and went upstairs to the bathroom. Jim followed him to the bathroom door. 

"Are you okay, baby? You sure?"

Blair sighed. He wanted to be alone to think about what he'd done. He didn't want to have to face Jim, knowing Jim could see the guilt on his face. "I'm okay Jim, really...it's fine...he didn't hurt me..didn't even tie me up."

"He hit you over the head, didn't he?"

Blair nodded. "Just enough to knock me out and give me a headache, but he didn't do any permanant damage, Jim."

"I want you to see a doctor, tomorrow, Blair. I should have driven you to the hospital right now..."

Blair grabbed Jim's hand. "I'm fine Jim...I'll go to the doctor if you want me to, okay...right now I need a shower."

"There's asprin in...I'm sorry Blair.." Jim backed away. "Go take your shower." He turned around and walked back downstairs, to the living area, where Mulder sat on the sofa, a beer in his hand, gazing at the man who used to be his partner as if he were a book Mulder was reading. Jim sat on the sofa and focused his hearing on his partner in the bathroom. First Blair undressed, then he turned on the shower and stepped in. Jim heard his Guide as he soaped up his body, slowly, then more vigorously. Jim's cock twitched as he heard Blair rubbing the soap along his chest, stomach, thighs, hips. Suddenly, Jim stood up. Mulder looked at him.

"Forgot something?" Mulder said.

"Yeah," Jim responded. "Um...you can have beer, and there's pizza in the fridge, you can stick it in the mirco." Jim left headed upstairs again, to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Mulder looked at Krycek. "You hungry?"

"No."

Mulder got up from his perch on the chair and sat down on the step, next to Krycek. He looked at the younger man then looked away. "I should kill you, Krycek, or better yet, torture you, like they were going to do in Tunguskia."

"Mulder...I'm sorry...what can I say. What do you want me to say?" Krycek's lip was quivering, as if he were about to cry. "I'm so fucking tired of running, Mulder...I'm tired of living like a rat."

"For you that's something."

Krycek shook his head and tried to move away from the agent, but the cuffs prevented him from getting far. "What did you do to him?" Mulder gestured toward the bathroom.

"Nothing."

"Good, because if he finds out otherwise, you're a dead man."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. At least I won't have to run anymore."

Mulder smiled. "Don't worry Krycek, I won't let him hurt you."

"Guess that's reserved for you and Skinner, huh?"

Mulder smiled, then he inched closer to Krycek, who was pressed against the landing. Mulder turned his face around so they were looking at each other. "I'm glad you made it out of Russia, Alex, but if I find out that you fucked that kid, Ellison won't get a chance to kill you, because I'll do it first." With that, Mulder leaned over and planted a kiss on Krycek's lips. 

Krycek's eyes popped open. He looked astonished at the agent. "What..."

Mulder took off his suit jacket. "You know, Krycek, I know a little something about human behavior, and I know that very often when a man is sexually frustrated, he can take out his frustration on the thing that's making him so frustrated in the first place. I think that's what's going on with me, and you..." Again Mulder leaned in for a kiss, this time, he opened his mouth, sucking on Krycek's lips, teasing them with his tongue. 

Krycek frowned. "You mean every time you sucker punched me, when I was cuffed, you really wanted to....to..."

Mulder looked down, ashamed to admit this truth to his former partner, then he slowly nodded.

Krycek smiled. He could not believe it...it was like...like a dream come true. It was what he had wanted to happen when he was cuffed on Skinner's balcony, and now here he was, cuffed again, damn, well, at least now he was warmer. Mulder grabbed Krycek's free hand and placed it on his bulging erection. "This is what you do to me...this is what you've done to me since the first time I saw you in that cheap suit..." Mulder could not believe those words just slipped out of him. This was Krycek, for gods sake, a liar and a murderer. Yes, this was Krycek, the man Mulder had wanted ever since he was partnered with him, Krycek who betrayed him, and Krycek who was now staring up at him, those green eyes filled with something Mulder could not believe...trust.

Alex bit his lip and looked at Mulder. This was not a dream, this was really happening. He leaned forward and kissed Mudler's lips. Mudler's mouth opened and Alex's soon followed suit. Mulder inserted his tongue in Krycek's mouth and Krycek sucked hungrily. Mulder moved his tongue in and out of Krycek's mouth and Krycek's hand gripped Mulder's erection. 

Then, Mulder tore his mouth from Krycek's. He stood up and frantically tore open his shirt, ripping two buttons off in the process. He threw the shirt over the landing and then worked on his pants, unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping. Krycek looked at him hungrily, wishing he could help him. Mudler smiled at his former partner. "Sorry...they're Ellison's cuffs and I don't have the key."

"It's okay," Krycek said, his voice low and deep.

Mulder shivered at the sound of his voice. He first looked up the stairs, then unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers and stood in front of Krycek, so his cock was in the younger man's face. Krycek used his free hand to jerk down Mulder's boxers. He gazed, at the cock in front of him. God, it was beautiful, not long, but hard and thick. 

"You could poke someone's eye out with that thing," Krycek said nervously.

"Yeah, guess I could use it as a weapon, huh?" Mudler breathed.

"Uh huh..." Krycek shifted, as his own cock was demanding attention. Mulder noticed the moment and nodded. "Have to be fair," the agent said. He undid Krycek's jeans, pulling them down just over his hips, then pulled down his briefs.

"Thanks, Mulder."

Mulder looked down at the younger man, Krycek looked up at him. "I want you to suck me off and while you're doing that, I want you to stroke yourself...got it..."

Krycek could only nod. Mulder positioned himself closer and Krycek used his tongue to make sure the man was good and ready. He swirled his tongue around Mulder's balls, sucking on one, then the other. Then, he turned his attention to Mulder's cock, flicking his tongue along the cock head, resting inside the slit. Mulder's hips thrust forward, his hands hovered over Krycek's head. 

Krycek was getting dizzy, with Mulder's cock in his face, his hips thrusting forward. "Take it.." Mulder growled. 

Krycek slowly opened his mouth, Mulder shoved his cock inside, he gripped Krycek's hair with both hands driving himself hard into the hot, wet mouth, his rhythm insistant, though Krycek could tell he was trying to hold back his orgasm. Then, he noticed that his own cock was demanding attention. Alex began to stroke himself, slowly at first, but that only lasted a few seconds, as Mulder's thrusts became more vigorous, Alex stroked himself harder, faster, mimicking Mulder's movements, his hips bucked forward as a moan screamed from his cock filled mouth. 

Then, Alex sucked hard, fast, pulling Mulder deep inside his mouth, the friction caused the agent to throw his head back and cry out, completely forgetting where they were, the only sounds Mulder could hear was the roaring in his head, his own heart pounding. Alex could feel Mulder close to the edge, which was where he was himself, as he saw spots of color before his eyes. Mulder frantically thrust into Krycek's mouth once, twice, his body tensed a fraction of a second, and then he came what felt like rivers, into Alex's mouth. Krycek's orgasm hit him at that moment, and he tore his mouth from Mulder's cock as he screamed Mulder's name, as Mulder's come spilled onto neck and chest. 

Mulder gripped the bannister for support, Krycek lay on the steps. Mulder looked down at the younger man and saw that his neck and chest were splattered with come. 

"Sorry, Alex," Mulder chuckled.

Krycek shook his head. "It's okay....just clean me up..."

Mulder looked in the direction of the bathroom. "Can't...it's occupied...hey, I know a way you can get clean..." Mulder winked at Alex.

"How..." before Alex could say anymore, Mulder was down on his knees before him, licking his former partner clean. Krycek just leaned back on the steps and closed his eyes, half expecting to wake up any minute.

********************************

THE LOFT

Blair was leaning against the shower wall, as the hot water cascaded all over his body. He wished the water could wash the sin of what he'd done away. Intellectually, he knew why he submitted to Alex...submit...that was a fine word, the second time, he actually took the lead. Well, in his head, he knew why he did what he did with Alex, he was afraid, he wanted his captor to trust him, he wanted to know what was going on. Okay, Sandburg, that makes sense. Still, why the hell did he feel so guilty, like he'd cheated on Jim?

Suddenly, Blair was aware that someone was in the bathroom with him. Shit, there was nowhere to hide now. He didn't have to have heightened senses to tell him just who it was. Then, the door opened and Jim stood before him, he was naked and he was beautiful. Though Blair had seen his lover naked many times, he still was awed at the sheer physical beauty of the man, his well muscled chest, the washboard abs, the powerful thighs, and the cock, which was just beginning to harden.

"Hey Chief, any hot water left?"

Blair nodded. "I had it on warm anyway..."

Jim stepped inside the shower and closed the door, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Blair looked down. "There's something you're not telling me, baby," Jim said.

A thought suddenly occured to Blair. He looked up at his partner through the steam filled enclosure. "There's something you're not telling me either...you used your senses to find me..."

Jim was about to speak, when suddenly a very familiar smell invaded his nostrils. It wasn't Blair and it wasn't him, but the smell was quickly arousing him. Blair looked at his partner and saw that he was more erect than he was a second ago. 

"Oh Blair," Jim said, his voice husky with arousal. "I've missed you...so damn much."

"It hasn't been that long Jim."

"Doesn't matter, I still missed you. You want to see how much?"

Blair looked down again at Jim's large cock. Then his own cock began to respond. He wanted to say something, but for some reason, he couldn't remember how to form a coherent sentence. 

Jim pulled Blair close for a kiss as the water poured over their naked bodies.

"Mmmmm," Blair smiled, "Just like Wild Orchard."

"You're my wild orchard."

Blair turned around so he was facing the wall. Jim positioned himself behind his lover. He slid two wet, soapy fingers into Blair's opening, preparing him, Blair was pretty well lubricated, just from water and organic soap. And Jim smiled as the familiar smell of Blair filled his nostrals, the scent that led him to his partner. Jim used one finger, then two, then three. Blair shuddered, his hips jerked backward. "Oh...Jim..." Jim gently rubbed Blair's prostate, causing the younger man to gasp. "Oh...Jim...hurry..."

Jim slowly entered Blair, as Blair thrust himself backward, meeting Jim's cock happily. Blair was pushing, begging for Jim to take him rough, hard, but Jim had other ideas as he moved inside his partner slowly, steadily, fighting the impulse to grab the younger man and pump him furiously. 

Blair's hand moved to stroke his own cock, but Jim knocked it away. Blair groaned. "Patience is a sign of breeding."

"Oh shit...oh Jim...I'm dying...shit..."

"Easy baby...easy." Jim thrust hard, once into Blair before continuing the rhythm. The thrust sent chills through Blair's body. Jim's rhythm began to accelerate. Blair hissed, thrusting his hips back again and again. "Okay...Blair...okay..." Jim reached around Blair and grasped his hard cock.

"Oh...thank you..." Blair said and then decided it was time to end this waiting game. "Oh...Jim...fuck me...fuck me hard...fuck me until I can't stand up...I missed you...I missed your body pumping into mine..." Blair thrust back into Jim's cock and forward into Jim's hand.

Jim groaned, the sound of Blair's voice caused him to thrust harder and much faster. He could zone out on the voice alone, but he had the sense of touch keeping him very busy. He began to pump Blair's cock in time to his thrusts and felt the younger man shaking.

"Oh...oh...JIM!" Blair screamed, then came into Jim's hand, and against the wall. Jim felt Blair's sphincter muscles quivering, pumping his cock, he leaned forward and bit Blair's shoulder as he came violently into his partner. 

They stood there, joined for a moment, the water pouring over their bodies. Then, Jim looked down and saw that the bite mark had drawn blood.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry...Blair..." He moved out of Blair, breaking their contact. Blair groaned.

"Wha...what?" Blair said.

"I bit you...I'm sorry."

Blair looked over his shoudler, the mark was quite large, Blair saw the outline of Jim's teeth on his skin. "Well man...if I ever get lost, you'll know who I belong to." 

When Blair and Jim exited the bathroom, and walked down the stairs, they were surprised to find Mulder and Krycek, lying on the stairs, eyes closed. Krycek, still cuffed had his free arm around Mulder, and Mulder had both arms around Krycek's waist. Jim inhaled, smelling recent sexual activity, he shuddered. 

"Oh man," Blair said.

Mulder opened his eyed and stared, almost embarrassed at the two men in front of him. He nudged Krycek, who opened his eyes, looked at Jim and Blair, then looked away.

"This is incredible," Blair said, suddenly in professor mode, he turned to Jim. "I bet they were...at the same time we were..."

Mulder pulled up his boxers and zipped his pants up. "What?" he said. 

Suddenly, Jim's olfactory senses were assaulted with the obvious smell of pheremones. They came at him from every direction. Blair, Mulder and Krycek...Jim then realized that the strange scent he smelled, right before he and Mulder left the loft, was the arousal of the other man. 

Blair looked at his partner. Jim's eyes were glazed over, he shook his head and sat quickly on the sofa. Immediately, Blair and Mulder were at his side.

"Oh..damn, it's too much," Jim said. "It's all over the place?"

"What 'it'?" Blair asked.

Jim looked into the blue eyes of his Guide, then into the beautiful hazel eyes of the agent, he looked past them and noticed that Krycek had stunning green eyes. Jim put his head in his hands. "Oh...damn...Blair...it's how I found you..." 

Blair looked up at Mulder, who nodded. "He followed his nose," was all the agent said.

"Jim, are you saying that you smelled me?" Blair said.

Jim looked up and wished that he could run and hide. "Yeah...I...."

"Everyone has a distinct scent; and your partner just used his sense of smell to find you," Mulder said.

"Wow, you could smell me from across Cascade?" Blair said. "Shit, I got to go write this down. We have to run tests...we have to..." Blair's sentence was cut off, when Jim grabbed his arm. 

"Blair, normally, I can't smell you across Cascade, it was something else...that...that set it off..." Jim didn't know why he was so embarrassed, maybe if Mulder and Krycek weren't there...Gosh...the two guests were radiating.

"What Jim is trying to say," Mulder said clearly, "is that the scent of your pheremones made it possible for him to find you."

Blair's eyes went wide. His mouth dropped. "Oh man..." was all he could say. 

Oh God. This was the end. Jim was going to throw him out, right now, naked and wet. The only thing he could do was beg for forgiveness. "Jim...I...he didn't...I mean...I didn't want to but...I was...afraid..."

"Afraid he," Jim gestured his head towards Krycek, "was going to hurt you..."

"No, afraid he was going to hurt *you*. He said they were after you. That they wanted you...I wanted to find out what was going on...so I...Jim...I didn't let him...you know...and I didn't...to him..."

Jim looked into those blue eyes. He was angry, not at Blair, or at Krycek, but himself. His partner had been stolen right out of his office. "Well...Blair...it worked...if you hadn't been so...aroused..." Jim hated using that word. "I never would have found you..."

Blair nodded, thoughtful for a second, then his eyes lit up, he nodded. "Oh man, this is really something. Upstairs, in the shower...you smelled something...didn't you?"

Jim blushed, wishing his partner remembered that they had company. "Uh...yeah..."

"Them, you smelled them..." Blair said gleefully. 

Mulder turned his head and looked over at Krycek, who was smiling. "Does that mean that we're all joined or something like that?"

Mulder was about to tell him to be quiet, when a thought crossed his mind. "I've never read about sentinels having more than one guide, but I have read about several South American tribes where groups of people have become psychically connected to each other."

Blair nodded. "Yeah man, I've heard that too. It's like people who have dogs or cats. One of them gets sick and the others react to it..."

"...or groups of women living or working together, they all get their periods in unison," Mulder chimed in.

Jim looked at Mulder and shook his head. Blair had a match. He looked over at Krycek, the scent that came from *that* man was unbelieveably primitive. Jim's cock twitched in response. Krycek was smiling at all three men, he could not remember the last time he'd felt so happy. Strange, that in the midst of all this craziness, he felt as happy as a child. 

"So gents, what does all of this mean?" Jim finally said. "Are we all here for some kind of purpose?"

Krycek looked at Jim, noticed the expansive chest and powerful arms. Jim suddenly looked up and eyed the cuffed man. 

"Purpose?" Mulder contemplated on that word for a moment. Blair looked at Jim who was eyeing Krycek. 

"Jim...it's okay...I'm fine..." Blair said.

"I know Chief. I know." Jim still continued to look at Alex.

Mudler snapped his fingers. "A purpose. All four of us needed the other, to fix this situation. Think about it, if I hadn't decided to come to Cascade and check out Jim's abilities, I never would have found out about the kidnapping, and if Krycek hadn't kidnapped you and...well...you know...Jim never would have found you."

Jim stared back at Mulder. "And you helped me with a zone out, Mulder."

Blair's eyes widened. "He got you out of a zone out? Wow."

"I didn't do anything major," Mulder shrugged.

"Not everybody can get Jim out of a zone out. I used to think only my voice would do the trick."

Mulder shook his head and walked away from the pair. "Look, I don't want to infringe on anything. Give me the keys, Jim and I'll take him to a hotel."

Jim shook his head. "I can't do that, Mulder. You yourself said that the men who hired him will kill him, that means they'll kill you, and probably Blair and me. No, you're safer here, if anyone tries to sneak up on us, I'll hear it. Until you can figure out a way out of this, Mulder, you and Alex are staying here." With that, Jim got up from the sofa, grabbed his jacket and took out the keys to his handcuffs. He threw them to Mulder. "Uncuff him." He said almost as an order.

Mulder nodded, and freed his former partner. Krycek rubbed his wrist. "Those things can be tight," he said. Mulder nodded, then he carefully grasped Krycek's wrist and rubbed his wrist tenderly.

"Oh, man, there it goes again," said Jim.

"Jim...Jim, sit down, man, take a deep breath," Blair instructed.

Jim turned to the younger man, looked in his eyes, then looked down. "There's something I forgot to tell you, Blair...when Mulder and I were here...I was very upset about you...very upset and...well...Mulder was here...I kissed him, Blair...I swear nothing happened, it was just a kiss..."

He expected Blair to be upset, to say how afraid he was to tell Jim what happened with Alex, instead Blair's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Wow, that's great, man. I mean, that proves the theory, that the four of us are...like connected in some way. Oh, come on Jim, man I got to run tests on all of us, check our biorhythms..." Blair was silenced, when Jim grabbed him by the hair and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Blair responded, by grabbing Jim's behind. Jim felt himself getting aroused again and broke away from his partner's willing mouth. He then looked over at Krycek and Mudler, who were watching them.

Jim smiled at Blair. "I'd like to try something, for your research." He walked over to where Krycek stood and took the younger man's hand. Krycek looked into his eyes and licked his lips. Jim smiled and ran his hand through Krycek's close cropped hair, almost as short as his own. He smelled Krycek's arousal, clear as a bell, rough, primitive. Krycek ran his hand across Jim's chest and looked at Mulder, uncertain. Mulder just smiled and nodded, as if he was giving consent, then walked over to where Blair stood. 

"I just hope he doesn't kill him first," Mulder said.

Slowly Jim's hand stroked Krycek's face, feeling the soft skin and rough stubble. Alex looked at him, unsure if he should relax, but when Jim's mouth closed in on Krycek's, he had his answer. Krycek opened his mouth invitingly, Jim slipped his tongue inside and Krycek's lips closed over it, a sucking sound was heard as Jim thrust his tongue in and out of Krycek's mouth, both men's cocks hardening with each thrust, each suck. 

Mulder smiled at the two men and then faced the beautiful, young man before him. He tucked some of Blair's hair behind his left ear and ran his finger along his ear lobe, playing with his earrings. Blair smiled, this FBI guy was real interesting, not like any G-man he'd ever heard of. Mulder leaned over and replaced his fingers with his tongue, as he played with Blair's ear lobes, looping his tongue through Blair's earrings. Blair groaned in response. Mulder's tongue then inched its way down from the earlobe, to Blair's jaw down to his neck. The younger man shivered as his cock hardened and goosebumps filled his arms and legs. Mulder licked, then kissed Blair's neck, his hands moving down the smaller man's body resting finally on his hips; Mulder's cock was rigid as his hips thrust forward, bumping against Blair's abdomen.

"Oh, man," Blair whispered.

Jim released his mouth from Krycek's and smiled at him and the other two men. "Let's take this party upstairs."

Three pairs of eyes looked at him, astonished, aroused, but astonished just the same. He smiled and inhaled. "If you could smell what I smell, you wouldn't look so shocked, besides, we can prove your theory Chief. Let's see just how connected we are."

Blair's eyes widened and he flashed a smile that lit up the entire room.

*********************************

THE LOFT

The four men walked up the stairs, laughing, slapping each other's backs, smiling, like four friends whose favorite football team had just won the Super Bowl. Upstairs in Jim's bedroom, they all nervously looked at each other, Jim though could sense each man's arousal. He grinned as he looked at the men facing him.

"Now, I've only done something like this once before, when I was in the army," Jim said.

"Shit, I knew I missed something, not going into the service," Mulder said.

They all laughed hearty belly laughs, Mulder's remark broke the ice. Jim pulled his tee shirt over his head, and the other three followed suit. Mudler, Krycek, Blair and Jim undressed themselves and each other, only stopping for long passionate kisses, Mulder and Krycek, Jim and Blair, Their need for oxygen, not to mention their arousal and desire, made them continue undressing. Pants, shirts, boxers, briefs, shoes and socks were stripped away, and landed in one large pile on one side of the room, the musky scent of male arousal filled the air, and Jim felt as though he would come right there. 

When all four men were naked they stood for a moment, facing each other, each man reveling in the masculine beauty surrounding them, all bodies different, yet beautiful in their own way. Mulder was tall, thin, but solid and his hazel eyes looked dark as his pupils dialated frenziedly; Krycek was just as tall, but heavier, the muscles in this thighs and buttocks rippled and that sight sent shivers through Mulder's veins; he'd forgotten how beautiful his former partner was. Blair had a classic beauty about him, his sky blue eys and long, curly hair gave him the look of a Renassance painting, a modern version of David, Jim thought; finally, Jim's body was rock hard, perfectly buffed, masuline, tough, yet his beautiful blue eyes betrayed the hardness that his body spoke. All four of them were erect, different sizes, different widths, but each man beautiful. 

Jim walked over to the night table, opened the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and lubricant. "I think we'll be needing these, gents," he smiled. "If anyone wants to back out, now's the time."

Mulder and Krycek looked at each other, both men smiled, then shook their heads. Jim looked at his partner. "Blair, are you sure?"

"I love you Jim...and I'll fight the urge to run downstairs for a pad and pen."

Jim laughed. "You better, I've got plans for you..." He roughly grabbed the younger man and kissed him harshly on the mouth. Jim tasted his partner, but he could also taste Mulder on Blair, and he still had the trace of Krycek inside his mouth. Jim rocked his hips against's Blair's abdomen, but Blair pushed him away. 

"We better get going man...you're pretty far gone..."

Jim's eyes were dark with arousal. "Yeah..." was all he managed to growl.

Jim and Blair were the only ones who used the condoms and lubricant. Since Mulder and Krycek were almost the same height, it was agreed that they be in a different position. As the four sat on the bed, Jim thanked all the gods he knew, and the ones Blair knew, that he had a double king sized bed. 

Blair lay on his left side, Jim spooned up against him Krycek spooned up against Jim. Mulder lay facing Krycek's cock, Krycek facing Mulder's. Jim lubricated his sheathed cock and grunted as that movement alone nearly made him come, he quickly lubed his fingers and gently inserted two fingers into Krycek's opening, Krycek's hips jerked forward, and Mulder licked his cock, Mudler's hips jerked forward and Krycek did the same for him. Jim then passed the tube to Blair, who massaged his own sheathed cock and thrust his thumb into Jim's opening. 

"Oh shit..." Jim said.

"God...Mulder..." Krycek breathed, as he anticipated the big man's cock behind him. "I hope I don't bite you."

"You do and you're a dead man, Krycek," Mulder growled.

Jim looked behind him and smiled at his partner. "No running downstairs to take notes, baby...okay?"

Blair smiled. "Okay, big man."

"Fuck me...fuck me Blair..."

That was all Blair had to hear, he replaced his thumb with his cock. Jim groaned as the sensation caused his body to shake, he blinked and then inserted his own cock into Alex's body. Jim shouted as Alex was very tight. Alex made a hissing sound, then thrust back to meet Jim's cock. Blair began a slow rocking motion into his lover, and Jim mimicked the motion as he moved in and out of Krycek. Krycek gently licked Mudler's cock, flicking the slit. Mulder groaned and thrust his hips towards Krycek's face, the agent grasped his former partner's shaft with one hand and held tight, while he roughly licked the sensitive head. Alex wanted to cry out, but Mulder's cock was firmly in his mouth and he sucked on it furiously as the rocking motion quickened. 

Jim threw his head back and sucked in as much air as he could. He felt himself comming close to a zone out, losing himself in touch, Blair's cock, pumping inside him, his own cock thrusting inside Krycek, but then, other senses demanded attention, he smelled the scent of four men's arousals, hot, heavy, musky and he heard the frantic heartbeats, the grunts and moans of pleasure. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and threw his leg over his partner's powerful thigh, thrusting harder and faster; Blair felt Jim's muscles straining, but he could also feel Mulder's and Krycek's. Blair felt their need, their arousal, their passion, he was certain they could feel his; he was part of something larger than himself and felt strangely whole, as he pumped harder and much faster into Jim. 

Mulder opened his mouth wide and consumed Krycek's entire cock, deep throating him. Krycek, who thought he was going to pass out from the unbelieveable feeling of being filled, thrusting backward into Jim and forward into Mulder, grabbed his former partner's hair and responded by gumming Mulder's cock, unable to cry out, Mulder gripped the sheets as he thrust helplessly, harder and faster into Kyrcek's mouth. At that same time, Jim was aware of a roaring in his ears, he opened his eyes and saw flashes of colors, he felt Blair speeding up, behind him and knew he was close, he heard Krycek's grunts come quicker and louder and heard Mulder pounding the mattress.

Jim felt his body tighten, he wanted to hold back, just for a few seconds, just to stay in this beautiful place...just a little bit longer...but he could not restrain himself and he thrust, once, twice, into Krycek, before he came. 

"Oh...God...JIM!" Blair cried, as Jim sphincter muscle contracted, sending Blair over the edge. Krycek was next, comming quicker than he expected, but feeling the vibrations all around the bed, shooting into Mulder's mouth. At that moment, Mulder came into the warm mouth of his ex partner, the momentum causing Mulder to tear his mouth from Krycek's leaking cock, causing the ejaculate to land on his chest.

For awhile, the four men lay still on the bed, as if the slightest movement was just too much effort. Then, as the sweat on their bodies dried and they began to shudder, they slowly began to stir, breaking contact for only a second, to throw away condoms and stretch aching muscles. Then, they arranged themselves, Mulder wrapped around Krycek, Jim around Blair. 

"So, Chief, would you say your theory worked?"

Blair lay his head on Jim's expansive chest. "I think we might have to try it again...just for research's sake."

"Ah, research," Mulder breathed.

They tried the "experiment" again once more that evening. Jim watched as Blair decided to take Krycek, but soon, he had other things on his mind, as Mulder took him, hard, fast and furious. After the second "session" the four men fell into a blissful sleep, arms and legs wrapped around each other. Once, during the night, Mulder woke to use the bathroom, comming back to the bed, he noticed it moving in a familiar rhythm. As Mulder slowly made his way to his and Krycek's side of the bed, he saw Jim and Blair, on their side, Blair topping the detective; they were moving together as if made for each other. Mulder carefully got in bed and woke Alex, putting his finger on the younger man's mouth, so as not to startle the lovers. Mulder gestured in Blair and Jim's direction, and he and Alex smiled as the two men's bodies moved in sinc, driving them closer and closer to climax. Mulder noticed that both he and Alex were quite aroused, he reached over for another condom and some lubricant and with his head gestured towards Jim and Blair. 

"Fuck me, Alex," Mulder whispered.

Alex's hands were shaking as he fumbled with the condom, Mulder steadied the younger man's hands and helped him, he squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers and slowly rubbed Krycek's sheathed cock. Then, Mulder lay on his back and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

"I want to see your face when you come," Mulder's whisper caused shivers to go upt Krycek's spine. All he could do was nod.

Krycek was inside Mulder in a second. He wanted to take it slow, but the quick and hard thrusts on the other side of the bed were calling him. In no time, Krycek was thrusting helplessly into Mulder, while the agent bucked his hips upward, rubbing his hard cock against both their bodies. 

As Jim felt his orgasm approach, he grabbed Blair's face between his two hands, pulling him in for a kiss, the two men groaned into each other's mouths as their climax overtook them. At the same time, Krycek suddenly came, he leaned over and bit Mulder's shoulder to keep from shouting. The shock of Krycek spasming on top of him, caused Mulder to go over the edge, erupting, like a fountain all over Krycek's stomach. 

Blair collapsed on top of Jim at the same time Krycek collapsed on top of Mulder. They held ther respective connections, until the need to throw away the condom and for sleep overtook them. 

"Lets try to get some sleep this time gents, huh?" Jim said in a breathless, sleepy voice, "some of us have to work in the morning."

********************************

TEN DAYS LATER

"Flight 457, from Cascade Washington to Washington, DC scheduled to board in twenty minutes." The crisp female voice announced over the PA system.

Mulder put his hands in the pockets of his raincoat and sighed, looking at the faces of the three men who had grown to mean so much to him. They were standing in Cascade Airport, people rushed and dashed around them, but Mulder couldn't see any of them, only the men he now loved.

Jim had one hand on Blair's back, his other on Krycek's shoulder. Alex stared into Mulder's eyes and the agent hoped that neither one of them would cry. Mulder had never seen his partner look so beautiful, so relaxed; Blair had gotten him two part time jobs at the university, translating books from Russian to English, and tutoring that language to students who needed help. Krycek pulled his weight in the loft, cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom, though he was determined to get his own place, very close to Jim and Blair of course; both Jim and Blair had grown quite protective of the ex-FBI agent, and Krycek was completely in debt to them.

Mulder went to pick up his bag and winced. His muscles ached from last night's activity. They'd gone to a Chinese restaurant, where they'd talked and laughed for hours, when they got home, Jim, Alex and Blair decided that since this was Mulder's last night in Cascade, they'd give him a sendoff he'd never forget. Mulder had three sets of bite marks on his body, his lips were slightly bruised, and his wrists were slightly red, where his handcuffs had graized his skin. 

"I'll get that for you," Krycek said, picking it up.

"Thanks Alex, but I'm going to have to carry it when I get off the plane."

"Just call Scully, have her help you."

"She'll take one look at me and she'll say...no, she won't say anything, she'll think, rode hard and good."

"And she'll be right," Jim said.

Mulder sighed. "Well...I better get going."

"You know, you don't have to go so soon, man," Blair said.

Mulder nodded. The grad student was right. He could transfer out here, to Cascade, or Seattle, but even though part of him wanted to, he knew he couldn't, especially with Scully in her present condition. Someday, when he'd found what he was looking for, when the cigarette smoking bastard was wiped off the face of the earth, then he could return here permanently, to the home Alex was making for them. 

"I got to go back to my life, Blair."

Krycek put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be waiting for you."

Mulder nodded, knowing who Alex was talking about. "And I'll be waiting for him."

Krycek nodded. "Thank you, Fox."

Mulder cringed at the use of his first name. He didn't mind it in bed, but in the light of day..."I better go."

The four men shared a long, hard bear hug, and released each other, when the smell of pheremones assaulted Jim's nose. 

"Jesus, gents, we're in a public place," Jim said.

They were boarding now. Mulder clasped each man's hand. "I'll be back here, I promise...I will..."

Krycek mouthed "I love you." Then, Mulder stopped, dropped his bag and rushed his former partner, taking him in a tight embrace. He whispered in his ear "I love you, Alex...don't ever forget that....we'll be together, I swear."

Mulder gave Blair and Jim another hug. Jim shook his head. "Mulder, go...before we all do something I'll have to arrest us for."

Mulder picked up his bag, took one last look at his lovers and rushed to get on the plane. 

Jim put his hand on Krycek's arm. "He'll be back, Alex, I'm sure of it."

Krycek sighed. "Yeah...I know."

The three men turned around and walked out of the airport, their arms around each other.

WASHINGTON DC THAT EVENING

Mulder wasn't shocked when the door to his office slowly opened, nor was he surprised to see the man who entered. Actually, he smelled the Morley smoking monster seconds before. Mulder was surprised that he was so late.

The smoking man's eyes widened when he saw Mulder, sitting easily in his chair, feet up on his desk, a low light on. 

The agent looked at his watch. "I was about to give you up for dead."

He took a long drag off the cigarette. "Not dead, not yet."

He kicked a chair towards the man. "Have a seat."

"No thank you, I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself."

Another long drag, this time, Mulder heard him sucking it. "So, Agent Mulder, did you enjoy Cascade?"

Mulder gave him a half smile. "Why did I know you were going to ask me that? Yes, it's a beautiful city, wonderful scenery. Since you know where I went, I'm sure you knew just who I saw there, glad there are no secrets between us, huh? You know, that detective...and I don't have to say his name, do I? His captain knows...everything about him. Everything. Oh, the reason I was out there so long? My friends and I...I think you know them as the Lone Gunman? Well, they...or we worked out a little virus program, that's linked to the system the men you work for use." Mulder's face became serious, almost dark, as he thought of his lovers. "So, if anything unsual, or unexplained happens to the detective or anyone close to him, that virus will be unleashed, and you know the funny part? It'll look like it came from you. Tell me, again what your group does to traitors?" 

The older man took a shorter drag on his cigarette this time. He did not speak for awhile, then he sighed. 

"And I assume you met up with Mr. Krycek?" 

Mulder wanted to tear the man's throat to shreads, how dare he use Alex's name. "I would have brought you his head on a silver platter, but it wouldn't fit on the plane. Oh, and there's one more thing." Mulder reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a single Polaroid photograph. "Looks like you had a little too much to drink." Mulder placed the photograph on his desk, the older man leaned over to look at it and his eyes widened. There was a photograph of *him*, shirt undone, pants unzipped, cock exposed, a bottle of something in one hand, a Morley in the other, next to him was Alex Krycek, completely naked and unashamed. Goddamn rat bastard! "Now, I wonder what the men you work for would say about *this* huh? Oh, and don't worry, there's more where that came from. You know, you're quite photogenic?"

"That photograph is obviously a forgery. Only disgusting perverts do things like that with other men," but the smoker was breathing very heavily.

"Maybe. But there are a whole bunch of photographs just like that, and I'm sure Alex Krycek would inform your employers just how authentic they are."

The older man inhaled deeply, then straightened up and took another drag on the cigarette. He didn't make a move to take the offending photograph but frowned, then he relaxed and gave Mulder an evil smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Agent Mulder."

"I'm sure. Don't you want your file? Or your picture?"

He shruged and didn't look at either. "Why should I, it's nothing but a fabrication, remember? Oh, and the photograph, keep it as a souvenier." One more long drag of his cigarette and he was gone. Mulder sat, eyes on the door, when the smell of Morleys was no longer in the air, he took a deep, cleansing breath.

FOX MULDER'S AND DANA SCULLY'S OFFICE THE NEXT MORNING

Scully smiled, as her partner walked into their cramped quarters. "Morning. Don't you look chipper."

"Chipper? That's a new one." Mulder sat down across from her. Scully looked at him, looked into his eyes, they were practically dancing. She sighed.

"I'm glad you came, you can help me with the paperwork." She took half of the work and dropped it in front of Mulder.

"With pleasure," he said.

Scully eyed Mulder and then nodded. "Okay. You know Mulder, if you hadn't told me about that special project you were working on, I would've told Skinner to come get you."

"Well, I had some vacation time coming. It was certainly worth it."

They worked in near silence, Scully thought she heard a sound, she stopped working and realized it was Mulder, he was whistling. Scully shook her head. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"So, Mulder, how was your trip to Cascade, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Ellison?" Mulder nearly blushed, just saying the man's name. "Yes, I found him, and you were right, he's just a good cop, a very, very good cop." Mulder shuddered. "You know, Cascade is an interesting place, you should go there sometime, I'll probably go there on vacation, and for the Christmas holiday...and for..." Mulder inhaled deeply and for a moment, thought he smelled something familiar. He smiled broadly.

THE END

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors)  
This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between MEN. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either.   
I wrote this because it needed to be written, I guess.  
Oh, yeah, and don't put this on any 'zine, and if you send it to your friends, just remember my name.   
Archive Away! X Files Crossover!!!!  
All comments to   
Special thanks to M. for all her help.  
This story takes place about three months after "A Living X File"

* * *

*********************  
A Fox Hunt  
by Little Eva  
********************

Alex Krycek sucked harder on Blair Sandburg's erect cock, Blair would have screamed at the unbelievable feeling of both pleasure and pain, except Alex's cock was thrusting quickly inside his mouth, nearly going down his throat. Blair gripped the sheet with his hands, careful not to dig his nails into Jim, who was frantically pumping his cock into Blair's anus. The bed shook violently as the writhing bodies edged closer to climax. 

Alex felt the heat building inside his balls. He grunted, hoping Blair would take the hint. He shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately to hold back his orgasm, but when he saw the red flashes behind his eyes, he knew his efforts were futile, and he came, spilling into Blair's mouth, his own mouth clamping hard on Blair's cock. Alex's essence inside Blair's mouth, plus the pressure on his own cock, was all the younger man needed to take him over the edge. Blair released Alex's now softening cock from his mouth and cried out, as his sphincter muscles contracted and pulled Jim's cock. Jim bit Blair's shoulder, hard as he came into his young lover. 

For awhile, neither man moved, Alex threw his head back and opened his mouth, releasing Blair's cock, but other than that, they were all quite still. Then, Blair looked from Jim to Alex and shuddered. 

"You know man, I don't mind being in the middle, but it really wears you out," he shivered.

"You're cold, Chief," Jim said, wrapping his arms around him.

"Let's get under the covers," Alex suggested, moving around so he lay next to Blair.

They got under the covers. Alex turned around so he was facing Blair. Blair smiled at the handsome young man. 

"Anyone ever told you, you look like an elf?" Blair said.

Alex laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Chief, Alex doesn't look like an elf, he looks like a prince," Jim murmured.

"Prince of the elves," Alex smiled.

Blair smiled. Alex smiled too. Then, they both heard Jim's gentle snoring. Blair shook his head. "See what happens when you get old?"

"Goodnight Blair," Alex squeezed his hand. Blair squeezed back.

"Goodnight, Alex."

Alex Krycek watched Blair close his eyes, a few moments later, he was asleep. Alex smiled. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been so happy. These three months were like a dream come true, only one thing would make it perfect. Alex sighed. Some day, some day, Fox Mulder would grow tired of DC and searching for the truth, and come back to Cascade and to Alex. Alex loved both Jim and Blair, but sometimes, he felt like a third wheel with them, as if he were an invader. When Alex felt like that, he'd go to his own loft, in the same building, two floors up, until Jim or Blair would get concerned and tell him to come over. 

Yes, one day, Fox Mulder would return to him. Maybe he could get a job at Ranier, teaching forensic psychology, Alex himself worked at Ranier, translating Russian into English and English to Russian, Blair had even gotten him some tutoring work. Knowing Russian was good for something other than being a spy, Alex thought. He yawned, and felt his eyelids grow heavy; taking Blair's hand in his, he drifted into sleep.

Alex wasn't certain what woke him, it sounded loud, like a shot, or an explosion. He opened his eyes and was aware of his heavy breathing and pounding heart. He sat up and looked at Jim and Blair who were both still sleeping. Wasn't an outside noise, the slightest thing would wake Jim. Alex's body was shaking with cold, when he put his hand to his chest, he realized why, his body was bathed in sweat. 

Confused, and fearful of waking Jim, Alex slowly got out of bed. He was wide awake and wanted to move around, anything. As he slowly made his way downstairs, he felt tears fall from his eyes, a single word was branded in his brain. "Fox."

Alex ran his hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen area. He opened the refrigerator, but closed it again, as he was not thirsty. He walked into the living area and shuddered, it was cold, and he was naked, so he wrapped his arms around his chest and walked to the balcony window. He stared, looking outside, when he heard, felt someone next to him.

'Fox,' his mind told him. When he turned around, it was Jim he was facing. Suddenly Alex blushed, feeling very ashamed of himself. "Jim, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake..."

Jim put up a hand and gently touched Alex's face, feeling the wetness. "Alex, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Uh...nothing. I..."

"Nothing? Alex, you're standing in front of this window, giving Cascade a show in the middle of the night."

That statement made Alex smile and Jim smiled too, the young man's smile was almost as beautiful as Blair's. "Sorry about that," Alex said.

"It's okay." Jim put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Alex ran his hand through his hair, he opened his mouth twice before he was able to make his brain form the words that were inside. "It's Fox...I think something's happened to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's like...I feel...I feel...strange, like my skin doesn't feel right and I can't sleep..."

Jim knew that Alex's connection to the FBI agent was just as strong as his connection to Blair. "Maybe you should call him."

Alex nodded. He dialed Fox's number and got the answering machine. He shook his head, then tried Mulder's cell phone. It rang and rang about thirty times before Alex slammed the phone down. Jim put his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. 

"Nothing," Alex whispered.

"Maybe he's on a case or something," Jim said.

Alex shook is head. "No...no...he'd tell me if he was going away...I...I think he'd tell me..." Alex's green eyes narrowed, and he looked very uncertain and scared. 

Jim pulled him in an embrace. The young man's breathing became ragged. "Oh...shit...maybe...he...doesn't...want...me...to....No...Damnit....Shit. Fox could be dead and all I can think about it that maybe he's changed his mind about me." Alex cried onto Jim's shoulder. 

Jim held the young man close, then planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Shh...Alex, it's okay."

Slowly, Alex, pushed himself away from Jim, then shook his head. "Sorry about that, I kind of lost it."

"You're afraid," Jim said.

Alex looked at the detective. The Sentinel's eyes boring through his, seeing into his very soul. Yes, he, Alex Krycek who'd killed more men than he'd like to remember, was afraid. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so scared, even when he was trapped in the silo, he was more out of it, just waiting for death, now, terror invaded every nerve, every cell of his body.

"Yes," Alex finally said, "I'm scared."

Jim put his arm around the young man's shoulders. Alex smiled, and then yawned. Jim smiled. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll try to find out what happened to Mulder."

"Normal channels?"

"Got to start somewhere, Alex."

Alex wanted to say that normal channels were useless when it came to the people Mulder dealt with, but he felt suddenly very tired, so he leaned against Jim Ellison's body and walked back up the stairs, his arms wrapped around the detective.

The next morning, at breakfast of bagels and coffee, Jim said he'd try to find the information for Alex. Blair's eyebrows went up. 

"What information?" The grad student asked.

"Just some research, Chief, we're doing paperwork today, so it'll be easy."

"Paperwork, oh man, I am *so* not into that stuff."

Jim just smiled and looked at Alex. "He's beautiful when he's frustrated."

"And sore," Blair added.

Both Alex and Jim smiled. "It's not funny man," Blair said. "Neither of you guys were in the middle last night."

"Hey, I've been in the middle plenty of times, and you've never heard me complaining," Alex said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, you're bigger than me, man. Your body can take a lot more."

Jim finished his coffee and shook his head. "Come on Chief, time to get a move on, don't want Simon to think we were too lazy to get up this morning."

"Or too something else, huh?" Blair said. "See you later Alex." Blair kissed the top of Alex's head, Jim did the same and they were out the door. Alex sighed as he sipped his coffee, and wondered why he felt a huge knot in his stomach.

Alex sat in his tiny office at Ranier. The head of the Russian department, a white haired old man named, Dr. Peter Holodny, dropped off a very thick book, written by some obscure Russian writer. One of the professors wanted to teach it to his class, next semester, and could Mr. Krycek please translate it for him? Alex nodded and smiled at the diversion, a thick book would take his mind off Fox Mulder for sure.

About an hour later, a pretty brunette named Susan walked into his office. Susan, an undergrad, who worked in the Russian Studies main office, never knocked, Alex wondered if she expected to catch him in his boxers or something. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krycek...I didn't mean to disturb you," she flashed a pair of blue eyes at him.

Alex smiled. Nineteen years old and an expert in the art of flirting. "You didn't disturb me."

Susan blushed and placed a small Federal Express package on his desk. "This just came to the office for you."

"Thank you."

"Well...goodbye..." she grinned, giggled and walked out.

Alex tore open the box and found himself staring at a video cassette tape, no note, nothing. He looked at the box and saw that it was addressed to Alex Krycek, Ranier University, Cascade Washington. There was no sender's name, no telephone number. Alex held the tape in his hands and felt strangely cold, colder than he'd been the last time he'd been in Russia...with Fox.

He grabbed the tape and raced out of the office, heading for the audio visual department. Once there, he asked one of the technicians if he could use one of their VCR's. He was in luck. 

"Got a free one in room 3. No one's in there. What is it, something pornographic?" the young man smiled.

"No...at least I don't think so." Well, if Mulder sent it, you never knew. But as Alex held the tape, he had a feeling it hadn't been sent by his lover.

After finding room 3, Alex closed and locked the door, then he turned on the VCR and television and popped the tape inside. It took a few seconds for the image to appear and become clear, it looked like it was from some surveillance camera, it was in black and white, the sound was garbled, it was an outside scene, probably at night. Suddenly, Alex saw the image of Fox Mulder, talking to a middle aged man with grey hair. Alex couldn't make out what they were saying, but they looked to be deep in conversation. Then, Fox and the man started walking up the street, when a series of shots rang out, one of those shots apparently hit the camera because the picture went dead.

Alex jumped out of his seat so fast the chair fell, but he didn't pick it up. He ejected the tape and grabbed it, holding it for dear life as he breathed in short gasps. Fox...was he...was he dead....No...he couldn't be, surely someone would have told him...wouldn't they? No, why would they? No one knew about he and Alex...not even Scully, especially Scully, who still thought Alex killed her sister. Oh God...if Fox was dead...nobody would tell Alex at all. Alex felt the angry tears escape him. Then, he realized something. His connection to Mulder. If he was dead, no one would have to tell Alex, he'd just know, and right now, in instincts were not saying "dead" but they were saying "in deep trouble/need help", and this video was proof of it. 

Alex left the room, walking so fast he didn't even hear the technician ask if everything was okay. He raced back to his office, grabbed his knapsack and his leather jacket and left so quickly he didn't realize he'd dropped the tape. Alex ran through the halls, seeing no one, ran out of the building and to the parking lot. He jumped into Blair's Corvair and sped away, tires screeching as he left. 

"First stop Cascade National bank, next stop Cascade Airport. Hold on Fox, I'm coming."

********************************

The case had been a simple one, a serial cat burglar caught in the act. He would have remained at large, if Jim's Sentinel hearing hadn't picked up the man breaking into an apartment ten blocks away. 

Jim and Blair were driving from where they'd given the thief, a very handsome blue eyed Englishman named Michael Thompson, to the uniformed officers, to be put in a cell. The partners were on their way back to the station, to begin the mounds of paperwork that was connected to a thief like Thompson.

"Oh, Chief, I hate paperwork," Jim sighed.

Blair squeezed Jim's thigh. "After we finish, I'll cook dinner tonight."

Jim raised his eyebrow. Tonight was his turn to cook. "Really?"

"Yeah, and then...we'll have dessert," Blair licked his lips. Something about that gesture told Jim that the dessert wasn't going to be apple pie.

As if Blair read his mind, he grinned. "How about a nice, hot apple pie?"

"Only if I can lick it off you."

Blair grinned. "That can be arranged."

Jim winked at his lover. "I'm sure it can." He was about to say something, when the car phone startled him. "Ellison," he said. Jim frowned. 

"What?

 Yeah...yeah, he's here." He handed the phone to Blair.

"Naomi?" the young man said.

Jim shook his head. Blair took the telephone. Jim knew it was impolite, but he turned up his hearing, to find out just what those people wanted with Blair.

Blair's eyed widened. "What? Impounded! Why? Where? Uh...sure...I'll be there..." Blair hung up the telephone and turned to Jim. "Um...Jim..."

Jim suddenly turned the car around. "I heard every word, Chief. So, someone towed the Corvair away, huh?" he smiled.

Blair had a confused look on his face. "Jim...I let Alex drive that car to school today, his car's in the shop. Shit, I better call him, let him know the car was stolen or something." Blair called Alex's number at Rainier, then shook his head. 

"Not there."

Jim shrugged. "Can't believe someone would want to steal that old clunker."

"Jim, that car's a classic, not too many of them around."

"And I think there's a reason for that Chief. I better call Simon, tell him the paperwork's going to have to wait. Too bad, huh?"

The lot was all the way on the other side of town. It took Blair twenty minutes of filling out forms to get his precious car back. He looked it over when it was brought out. 

"Oh, man," Blair said, "doesn't look like anything's stolen."

A young woman with dark hair and eyes, wearing the uniform of a traffic officer stopped when she saw Blair checking out his car. 

"You were very lucky," she said.

Blair walked over to her and extended his hand. "Blair Sandburg. This is my partner..."

"I know, Jim Ellison." She smiled at Jim. "You guys are pretty well known," she said blushing. "I'm Gina Simpson. I was the one who found your car at the airport."

"Airport?"

"Yeah. I would have caught the guy who stole it, but he was just too fast for me. Lost him in the airport."

"Did you get a look at him?" Jim asked.

Gina nodded. "Yes, he was tall, good looking, dark hair, jeans, leather jacket," she grinned at Blair, "kind of cute."

Jim was so busy watching Gina look at Blair (he was very close to saying, "back off, he's mine") that he almost missed what she said, but Blair hadn't.

"Shit, that sounds like Alex," 

Jim nodded, then he turned to Gina. "Are we all finished here?" 

"Certainly. Um...Mr. Sandburg, be careful of that Corvair, it's a classic."

Blair smiled politely at her, but his mind was occupied.

Outside, Jim handed Blair his cell phone and the younger man called Alex's office again. After about ten rings, he shook his head, and tried the main office to the Russian department, it was only four, someone should still be there. 

"Russian department, Ms. Allen speaking."

"Hey, this is Blair Sandburg, in anthro, look, was Alex Krycek in today?"

"Let me check." Both Blair and Jim heard Ms. Allen ask the office if Alex Krycek was there. 

"Yeah, I saw him," a voice said.

"Mr. Sandburg, I'll let Susan talk to you."

"Hi, this is Susan, yeah, I saw Al...I mean Mr. Krycek today, and I saw him tear out of AV like a bat out of hell."

Jim looked confused. Blair nodded.

"Audio Visual? Did he seem all right when you saw him?"

"Fine when I brought him that FedEx package."

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "Thanks," Blair said, and hung up the telephone.

Jim shook his head. "You know, Alex was acting strange early this morning. He said he got this feeling that Fox was in trouble."

Blair ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Well, his connection to Fox is pretty strong, Jim."

Jim nodded. "Susan said something about a Fed Ex package. Maybe someone there knows what was in it. Let's go."

Blair tapped his Corvair affectionately, "I'll follow you man. Don't want to risk losing her again."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Gina wouldn't mind," Jim grinned.

"Oh, come on Jim, you know my heart's taken, I'm owned." He whispered the last two words.

Jim felt a stirring in his cock. If Blair continued to look at him like that, with those soulful blue eyes, his body just aching to be touched, Jim would have no choice but to ravage him in public, and that certainly would give Gina Simpson something to talk about.

Alex Krycek slowly looked again at Fox Mulder's living room. Last night, he'd used the key his lover gave him. Then, he'd looked around, making sure no one was there, then sighed and closed the door behind him. Then, he'd spent the night on the sofa, the way he knew Fox did, he was only half asleep though, he'd been waiting for Fox to come through the door, smiling, telling him everything was alright, that he got abducted by some UFO or something. Now Alex looked around the empty apartment that seemed emptier now. He sat down on the sofa and inhaled deeply. Fox always slept on the sofa and his scent was still there. Alex smiled to himself, damn, he was getting like Jim Ellison now. 

Alex gently touched the sofa, caressing it, with his hand. He started to close his eyes when he remembered why he was there in the first place, last night he'd been so tired, he couldn't think straight. Alex quickly rose and made his way through the apartment, opening drawers, looking in closets, finding nothing, no clue of where Fox was. As Alex was searching the bedroom, he heard someone outside, in the hallway. Alex stiffened, waiting to see where the sound was going and glanced at the clock. Shit was it that late already? It seemed more like minutes than hours. A key turned in the door. Alex drew his gun and pointed it in the direction of the front door, as his heart raced inside his chest. The scent was familiar, but it wasn't Fox. 

The door opened. Alex waited. The figure stepped inside and closed the door. Alex blinked, as he realized who had just entered the apartment. Suddenly the newcomer drew his weapon.

"Who's there," the baritone voice sounded.

Alex Krycek stepped into the hall, gun drawn. Walter Skinner was so startled that he couldn't have fired if he wanted to. Alex reached for the light and turned it on, blinding Walter.

"Put it down, Skinner," Alex said.

Skinner noticed that Alex lowered his own gun, the older man put his gun on the coffee table. Skinner blinked as Alex came closer to him. The young man looked good, not gaunt and frightened as he did the last time Walter had seen him, when he handcuffed him to the balcony of his Crystal City apartment.

Alex's eyes sparkled the way they did when Walter first saw the young man, dressed in an ill fitting, cheap suit, thrilled that he was to be partnered with Fox Mulder. 

Looking at Alex, Walter found himself becoming aroused. Damnit, this wasn't the time, his mind told his body. Memories flooded Walter's mind, the evening he went to the gym and saw Alex swimming laps in the pool, Walter watched him, watched the rippling lean muscles covered by pale skin, watched his butt as it moved from side of side. Finally, Alex stopped, held on to the side and smiled up at the Assistant Director. 

"Why don't you join me, the water's warm enough."

Walter dove in instantly. The two men started just doing laps, not really racing. Then, Walter caught Alex's foot, Alex had tried to get free, pretending to be scared, but only pretending. When Walter finally let go, Alex rushed him and captured his mouth in a kiss. Instantly Walter stopped the younger man.

"Let's get out of here," were Skinner's only words.

After that, they'd gone to Walter's house and made love more times that night, than Walter could remember. But the next morning, the older man made it very clear that what happened had only been for that one night. The FBI was still a boy's club, and same sex relationships were not tolerated. Alex had been hurt, but he understood.

Now Alex smiled, as if he too remembered that night. "No balcony here for you to handcuff me to," he said.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that," Skinner responded.

"Really?"

Walter shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You could. There's no reason for you to, though. I'm Agent Mulder's boss."

"And you're worried about him, because he's missing, right?" Alex smiled. Walter's eyes widened.

"I know, how did I know he was missing?"

"I'm not going to ask how, Krycek, I'm just wondering why you're here. You've been on the west coast, I believe?"

Alex nodded, not wanting to be caught in a lie. He had a feeling though that Skinner didn't know the details of his living arrangements.

"I'm looking for Fox Mulder too."

Skinner raised an eyebrow. "Why, so you can kill him?"

Alex shook his head. "That's not the reason, Walter. Fox Mulder and I are lovers."

********************************

Jim and Blair walked around Alex's tiny office, looking for clues. Jim smiled at his partner. "A lot cleaner than yours."

"Thanks Jim," Blair said. "What are we looking for anyway?"

Jim's Sentinel vision picked up something underneath Alex's desk. He walked over and picked up the video tape, and then the Federal Express box. He sniffed the tape. "Alex's scent is on this, and this FedEx box is dated yesterday." 

Blair looked at the tape. "It's not even rewound. He must have watched it here. AV."

"What?"

"Audio Visual, man. They've got video equipment in there."

"Well what are we standing here for?" Jim squeezed his lover's arm.

Blair rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't snap my fingers and take us there Jim, guess we'll have to get there the old fashioned way." 

As they left Alex's office, Jim slapped Blair's behind. 

"Hey Jim, watch that. I'm a respected professor, you know."

"I do Chief, I do."

The people in audio visual made a comment about this being the second time someone wanted to view a tape "right away."

"Who else said that today?" Jim asked.

"That guy from the Russian department. I thought it was some porno tape, but he came running out of here like a bat out of hell," the skinny man with long hair and glasses responded, smiling politely at Blair, but then flashing a very big smile at Jim.

Blair smiled at him. "Thanks man," and he patted his arm.

"Must be some hot tape," the technician said as Jim and Blair went into the viewing room. 

"You know that guy Chief?" Jim said as he put the tape in the VCR and pressed the rewind button.

"He's an AV geek Jim. And man, he sure liked what he saw." Blair gave Jim a mocking smile and licked his lips.

Jim grabbed the smaller man and pulled him close. "You're going to get yourself in trouble, babe."

Blair smiled. "Show me?"

Jim started to kiss his lover, but stopped midway as he remembered why they were there. "Business before pleasure."

Blair sighed. Jim grinned. "I'm going to get you for that Jim."

"I can't wait."

The tape stopped. Jim pressed the "play" button and waited. Jim and Blair's eyes widened at the same time. 

"It's Fox," Blair whispered.

Then the gunshot. Jim covered his ears. Blair turned off the tape and touched his lover's arm. "You okay?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Wow, that was loud." Jim looked at Blair. "I didn't see Fox go down. Rewind the tape again."

Blair rewound the tape and they looked at it again. "Stop it right there," Jim said. Blair pressed the 'pause' button. 

Jim's Sentinel sight zeroed in on a street sign. "New Hampshire Street. That's all I can make out though."

"There's a New Hampshire street in Washington, DC."

"Yeah, Chief, but do you know how many cities in America have a New Hampshire street?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't either. Only one way to find out." Jim ejected the tape and turned to Blair. "Come on."

"Where?"

"The airport Chief," Jim grabbed Blair's arm and pulled him out of the room before Blair could say another word.

Standing in Cascade Airport Jim and Blair looked around at the expansive airport.

'Don't tell me we have to check every ticket window. I mean, we don't even know where Alex is."

Jim squeezed Blair's shoulder. "It's called good, old-fashioned police work Chief."

"Thanks Jim, good thing I'm wearing comfortable shoes."

They started at one end of the airport. Jim had a photograph of Alex and he showed it to every ticket agent. The first few shook their heads and said they were sorry. A pretty redhead smiled at Jim. Jim smiled back, Blair cleared his throat and pulled his lover away. 

"You're taken," Blair whispered, brushing his hand along Jim's behind. 

"I know baby," Jim whispered back, his voice rumbled, low, Blair shivered. 

They walked over to the next ticket agent and showed Alex's photograph. A pretty black woman with long braids, with a name tag that said Cheryl, looked at the photograph and nodded. 

"Yes, I've seen him."

"You have? When?" said Jim.

"This morning."

"Are you sure?" Blair said.

Cheryl nodded. "I remember him, he was in a real hurry. Is he in trouble, detective?"

"I hope not. Where was he going?"

Cheryl tapped some keys on the computer, smiled at Blair and nodded. "DC. I remember now, he bought the last seat on the plane."

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "Thank you very much," Jim said, taking Blair's arm. 

"Jim what is it? Do you feel something?"

"No. And that's strange too Chief...it's like...something is blocking me..."

"Okay. Well, we got to get the next flight out to DC...Fox is in some kind of trouble...and Alex..."

Jim squeezed Blair's hand. "We'll find them, but we'll do it the right way. I have to call Simon, tell him what's going on. Paperwork, remember?" 

Jim took his cell phone out and dialed the station number. Blair watched his lover as he talked to Simon, though it was more like Simon talked, because Jim wasn't saying anything but, "yes sir."

Finally Jim closed the phone and nodded to Blair. "We're in. But...Simon does want us to go to the station and get the paperwork...I promised Chief. But it'll give us time, we'll get something to eat, you can put the Corvair in the garage...."

Blair gave Jim one of his best "lost puppy" faces. "Don't tell me we're taking the red eye to DC, Jim."

"Okay, I won't tell you," Jim smiled at his lover as he walked back to the ticket agent.

"You're just raking those points in," Blair said silently, knowing only Jim would hear him.

Jim just turned around and smiled sweetly at the younger man. "Hey, tell it to Cheryl, she seemed pretty interested."

Blair rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jim grinned. "That's for the joke about the AV guy."

"Jim, that guy was mooning over you."

"Save it Chief."

"I intend to James."

Jim shivered, hearing Blair use his proper name. The younger man just smiled. 

Jim and Blair ordered Chinese take out, then both took showers, separately. "We get in there together Blair and no way will we make that flight."

Blair sighed, upset but agreed. They dressed, Jim in loose fitting jeans and a flannel shirt, Blair in a pair of tight fitting jeans, he tucked his shirt inside. Jim studied the younger man. 

Blair caught his lover's gaze and looked back at him. "What?" he said.

"It's a long flight Blair. Don't you think you should wear something more comfortable?"

"This is comfortable, man."

Jim looked at the compact body pressed into the jeans. Though he was not erect, Jim saw the outline of his penis through the jeans, he also knew that one didn't need Sentinel sight for that view.

"Chief, you remember what happened the last time you wore those jeans?"

"What's wrong with them, Jim?" Blair said innocently.

Jim shook his head. "Okay Sandburg, but if someone tries to grab you, don't come running to me."

"I won't have to Jim, you'll just kill them, you know who I belong to," he whispered the last part, and his soft voice gave Jim goosebumps. 

Jim was about to say something, but the knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Blair smiled. "Food's here. I'm starved."

Jim watched Blair's behind as he sauntered to the door. "Me too," he said.

There weren't many passengers on the plane. It was the middle of the week, in the middle of spring. Jim counted ten people in the entire coach section. He sat by the window, Blair sat in the aisle seat. Jim took a manila folder out of his backpack and looked at his partner. "Paperwork," he said, turning on the overhead light, in the dark cabin.

Blair sighed. "Damn," he whispered.

Jim frowned. "What is it, Chief?" he looked at the younger man out of the corner of his eye.

"Desert. You promised me apple pie, remember?"

Jim shook his head. "Go ask the flight attendant if there's any desert."

"Not apple pie."

"Well, I'm sorry about that Chief. Now, I've got work to do, remember, I promised Simon."

"Sure. Go ahead." Blair sighed, stretched and crossed his left leg, leaning into Jim, who moved closer to the window. Slowly, Blair unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. Jim looked over at his partner for a second, then went back to the paperwork. Blair sighed again and silently unzipped his jeans, so quietly that only a person with Sentinel hearing could tell just what he was doing.

Blair thumbed the waistband of his boxers, his fingers crept slowly, lower until they reached their destination. With two fingers, Blair began to stroke himself, he closed his eyes and made low throaty noises. Jim heard the younger man's heartbeat increase, he smelled the sweat beginning to appear on his brow and he could almost taste it. Jim tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but it was a fruitless effort, considering what was going on in the seat next to him. 

Blair shifted in his seat, so his hair brushed against Jim's shoulders. The sensation of his partner's soft hair against his skin caused Jim to shift in his seat. He looked down as Blair's fingers stroked harder. He knew his Guide was erect, and could hear Blair's soft breathing becoming ragged. 

Jim put the folder in his back pack, grabbed Blair's free arm and pulled the smaller man to his feet as he too rose. Blair opened his eyes in mock shock.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Blair said.

"I got to go to the bathroom, Chief, and I think you have to go too."

Jim quickly hustled Blair down the aisle and into the tiny restroom, barely large enough for one man. Jim moved against the door, giving Blair as much room as he could give him. 

"Okay Chief...you started it...now finish it."

"Jim...I don't know what you're..."

Jim's eyes moved down to Blair's erection, poking through his boxers. "I want to watch you stroke yourself baby..."

There was a demanding tone to Jim's voice that caused Blair to tremble for a moment. He slowly pulled his jeans over his hips, pushing them to his knees. Then, he pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard organ. Jim stroked the sensitive head, then pulled his hand back. "Do yourself, Chief."

Blair smiled and leaned back on the sink. He gripped his cock in one hand and began a slow stroking motion, back and forth, back and forth, tracing the head with his thumb. With his other hand, he massaged his balls.

"That's it...Chief...you're so hard...so ready...imagine my mouth on you, licking, sucking, my lips all over your cock, kissing it...over and over..."

Blair threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly. With Jim talking like that, he wasn't going to last long. He squeezed his cock harder as his hips thrust forward.

"Blair...baby....open you eyes and look at me...look at me...I want you to look at me when you come..."

It took all the effort Blair could muster, to open his eyes and look at Jim. Blue eyes locked onto blue eyes, as Jim's gaze bored into his soul. Blair stroked himself harder, with quick, short strokes, his hips thrust forward, uncontrollably.

"That's it baby...that's it...come on Blair...come on...I'm watching you...come for me...oh Blair...that's it..."

Blair felt his orgasm begin in his toes as well at the top of his head, moving both up and down to his center. 

"Oh Blair...I can see it...I can see it coming...oh baby...come for me baby...I love you...I love you my Blair, my baby..." Jim heard Blair's heart pounding, his arousal filled the small room. "That's it...that's it..."

Blair bit his lip to keep from crying out and looking directly into Jim's eyes, he came, his semen spilling all over his hand. Blair milked himself until there was no more left, then he started to slide down to the floor.

Jim pulled him back up, wet a towel and cleaned off the younger man, pulling up his pants and boxers when he was finished. 

When Blair finally could speak again, he looked at his lover and smiled. "I think someone else needs to be taken care of."

Watching Blair, Jim had forgotten about his own erection, but now it almost felt painful. Blair winked. "I'll just have to take care of that."

Before Jim could react, Blair unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped Jim's pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one smooth stroke. Then, Blair dropped to a squat and placed tiny kisses on Jim's thighs, then he switched with his fingertips. Jim groaned, trying to fight the impulse to grab Blair by the hair to get his point across.

"Chief....baby...you're....you're...killing me..."

Blair stopped what he was doing. Jim groaned again; and the younger man gave his lover a wink. "Wouldn't want to do that, but what a way to go, huh?"

"Chief..." Jim's words escaped him when Blair went down on him suddenly, taking as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. Blair grabbed Jim's buttocks with his left hand and fingered him until he found his opening, Blair inserted one finger inside Jim, the sensation caused the older man to grab his lover's hair, pulling him closer. Blair responded by spanking Jim's bare bottom. 

"Ow," Jim said, not expecting that. He decided that grabbing Blair's hair wasn't such a good idea, so he gripped what he could of the walls. Now Blair inserted two fingers inside his lover, while he stroked Jim's cock with his other hand and licked the head with his tongue.

"Oh Gods...oh Gods...Chief..." Jim groaned, not caring if anyone heard him. Right now, there was no plane, there was only this room and the two of them. The sensations at Jim's front and back were driving him insane, he had to do something with his hands. "Blair...Blair...please....please...." Jim gripped his own shirt, threatening to rip it to shreds as he bucked helplessly into Blair's hot, wet mouth. 

Finally, all of Jim's control disappeared, release was the only thing on his mind. He pumped harder into Blair's mouth, grunting with each thrust. Blair felt his lover close to the edge and sucked as hard as he could, without biting him. The next thing Jim was aware of were colors flashing behind his eyes, then his body trembled violently as his seed exploded into Blair's mouth. Blair swallowed his load greedily, squeezing his cock, to get every drop, until Jim fell back against the wall, holding himself up by willpower alone. 

When Jim's vision did return, the first thing he saw was Blair's smiling face. 

"Oh God Chief...that was...that was...I'm too old for this..."

"No you're not. It was beautiful baby." They kissed. Jim pulled Blair closer to him as he tasted himself inside his lover's mouth.

Blair pulled back and smiled at Jim. "Well, I guess I got my desert after all."

********************************

He watched the plane land smoothly, then slowly taxi along the runway. He took a long, deep drag off his cigarette and continued to watch from his vantage point in the VIP waiting area. There was a 'No Smoking' sign there, but he didn't care, no one would dare tell him where he could and could not smoke. He dropped the cigarette onto the cheap tan carpet, grounding it out with his foot, then quickly lit another one. 

Now the passengers were exiting the plane. He moved from the VIP area to Gate 57 and waited patiently. There weren't many people on the flight, red eye flights in the middle of the week weren't particularly busy, so he knew he didn't have to wait very long. His eyes widened when he saw them, photographs never did anyone justice, but especially the physical specimen before him; the military buzz cut, the broad shoulders, muscled arms, sculptured chest. His cock began to harden just watching the man move, but he managed to control himself enough to walk up to both men.

Instantly Jim grasped his nose. Blair grimaced as well, one didn't need a Sentinel's sense of smell to tell that this man smoked way too many cigarettes.

"Detective Ellison, Mr. Sandburg," he said.

Blair didn't like the sound of the man's voice, it was too smooth, too silky, it made Blair's skin crawl. He also didn't like the way the man looked Jim up and down.

Jim frowned. "And you are?"

He smiled simply. "A friend, a friend of both Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder."

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "We don't know who you're talking about," Jim said, taking Blair's arm.

He noticed the gesture and nodded. "Oh, yes you do Detective. I may not be a clairvoyant, but I do have certain...knowledge. Captain Ellison, black ops, I believe?"

Jim stared at the man. Blair tried not to shudder, this guy gave him the creeps. "What do you want?" Jim said.

"The same thing you and your...partner want. To find Mr. Krycek and Agent Mulder safe and sound."

"You know where they are?" Blair asked.

He smiled. "Not exactly Mr. Sandburg, but I do have ways of finding out things."

Jim heard the accelerated heartbeat coming from the older man, he also smelled something familiar, male arousal. Jim tightened his grip on Blair, fearing the man was sizing his lover up, when he realized that the man was staring intently at him. Oh Gods, Jim thought.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we'll be able to do just fine without you. Come on Blair..." Jim took Blair's arm and they started to walk away.

"Thank you Jim. Man, I was getting the creeps just looking at that guy."

"Detective," the smoking man's voice said, quietly, too quietly for anyone else but a person with Sentinel hearing to hear. Jim turned. 

"What?" Blair said.

"I know what was on that tape," he said, lighting up a cigarette.

Jim just looked at the man. Blair looked from his lover to the creepy man, smoking a cigarette. "What is it?"

"I'll be in touch," the older man said.

Jim just nodded, then looked at his lover. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Blair looked back, the smoking man was gone. He frowned. "What did he say to you Jim?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hotel."

Walter Skinner sat in a back booth, of a restaurant in Georgetown. Alex faced the door, every time it opened, he'd stare intently at the person entering.

"Relax Krycek, no one's going to try anything in here," Walter said.

"You never know," the younger man said. 

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Walter wasn't hungry, so he ordered coffee. Alex ordered a hamburger, medium rare, French fries and a cola. The waitress, a middle aged woman with blue hair smiled at the younger man and left. 

The AD looked down. They'd left Mulder's apartment after finding no clues. Walter suggested lunch and Alex was hungry, so they drove to the restaurant.

"So, you came out here because you hadn't heard from Mulder?" Walter was looking at him.

Alex shook his head and started to rummage through his duffel bag. "Fuck."

"What is it?"

"The tape...I left the tape...shit...I must've dropped it when I was leaving my office..."

Walter didn't want to tell Alex that he knew he had an office at Rainier University, in the Russian department. Alex stared sheepishly at him. 

"You probably know I work there, huh?" Alex said.

Walter didn't answer. "What tape?"

"I received this video tape, from one of those security cameras. It was Fox talking to some man, looked like they were having some kind of meeting. Then there's all this shooting, the tape goes dark and...that's why I'm here...I haven't heard from Fox in about three days, but I really wasn't worried until I got the tape."

Walter sighed. "Do you have any idea who sent the tape?"

"No."

Another sigh. "About two days ago, Scully told me Fox had gotten a call, from a man who had information about some kind of breeding farm; breeding children to be immune to certain diseases."

"You mean like some sort of master race?"

Walter shook his head. "I think it was more than that. Scully said that Fox thought it had something to do with alien/human breeding."

"Oh shit."

Walter nodded. "That was the last she or anybody heard from Fox."

Alex was silent for a moment, then his eyes widened. "The tape...it was sent to me...at Rainier...fuck, how could I have been so stupid. He sent me that tape...that smoking bastard! He has Fox and now he wants me...Shit, I should have thought, instead of just...running...." Alex ran his hand through his hair. Walter gently patted the man's other hand. Alex looked down at the hand, and then looked at Walter.

"I'm sorry," Walter said, removing his hand.

Alex shook his head. "It's all right. I mean...hey, it's not like you and I don't know each other..."

Walter smiled sadly. "Old habits die hard Alex. I'm really glad that you and Fox found each other...you and I...that never would have worked."

The waitress came back with Walter's coffee and Alex's burger and fries. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you," Walter said.

She smiled and gave the bill to Walter. Alex laughed and then took a bite of his burger. Walter sipped his coffee, the way he liked it, black and hot and then looked questionably at the younger man. "What?"

"Guess they always know who the man is."

"She only handed me the bill because I'm wearing a suit."

Alex winked at his former lover. "I bet she thinks you just picked me up or something."

Walter shot Alex a glare, but the younger man just smiled innocently and kept eating. 

"Are you seeing someone?" Alex asked.

Walter nodded. 

"Bet he's not with the bureau."

Walter shook his head. "No, he's not. Duncan's a professor."

Alex blushed. "Just like Blair is going to be."

"He's the one at Rainier, right?"

"Yeah.

Walter drank his coffee while Alex ate. He thought about one particular night Duncan had eaten fruit off Walter's body; it made him shudder now. 

"You know, Alex, if that smoking bastard's looking for you, you won't be safe in a hotel."

"I'll be safe. I didn't come here alone, you know." The young man gestured to his shoulder holster.

"He won't come at you if you stay at my apartment."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What about Duncan?"

"He's in Paris now...he won't be back for a few weeks. I have an extra bedroom."

The younger man smiled. "Do you remember what happened the last time I was in your apartment? You punched me in the stomach and handcuffed me to the balcony."

"Well, the time before that, you and that associate of yours kicked the shit out of me," Walter said quietly.

"That was business. I had to do that."

"Well, I had to handcuff you to the balcony. What the hell was I supposed to do? Pull you into my arms for a bruising kiss?"

"Fox would have hit you then."

Walter smiled. Alex had finished eating. "I'll pay the bill and we'll get out of here. We'll take the back way, just in case."

Alex nodded, then suddenly, he grabbed Walter's hand. "Walter, do you think we'll find him?"

Walter nodded, then pulled his hand away. "We'll find him Alex."

The two men silently left the restaurant.

End of Part 4

  
********************************

Consciousness returned slowly. Fox Mulder became aware, aware that he wasn't where he last remembered being, he was also lying on his back, on a soft and firm mattress. He tried to open his eyes but saw only darkness, then he realized something was covering his eyes. He tried to speak, but he was gagged. Frantic now, Fox tried his arms, his ankles were fastened with some kind of metal and he heard a chain rattling. Fox then tried his legs, and felt the same metal on his ankles. Fox tried to calm down, he could at least breathe through his nose; and suddenly he realized he was naked.

Fox remembered talking to the man who'd called him, he remembered standing, talking to the man, and then hearing a shot. Fox had jumped to cover his contact, when he was grabbed by someone, something sharp stuck in his arm. Damn. Fox tried to struggle, tried to shout through the gag. Then, he was aware of a presence. Fox stiffened, waited. Was he going to be the victim of some terrible experiment again, like the one in Tunguska? 

Suddenly, Fox felt hands, he didn't know how many, on his body. They stroked his neck, his ears, gently, he squirmed, and tried to shout again. Then more hands began to stroke his chest, pinched his nipples, more hands moved lower, to his stomach, lower then to his thighs, Fox tried to jerk back, but he was helpless to move away. Then, gentle yet strong hands moved to his cock and balls and began to stroke Fox slowly. There were hands all over Fox's body now and he screamed through the gag at the assault. He tried to fight, but felt his body respond, his cock soon hardened. Another hand moved underneath him, causing the agent to jerk his hips upward, two lubricated fingers on that hand, worked their way into this opening, slowly going past the tight ring of muscle. As the fingers scraped his prostate, Fox screamed and thrust into the hand that was now vigorously stroking his cock. Fox tried to punch and kick his assailants away, but his struggling only seemed to make the offending hands more insistent. The hand stroking his cock began to move harder and faster, as Fox thrust helplessly against it, at the same time the two fingers inside him, moved in and out in the same rhythm. 

'Alex...Alex..." Fox's mind screamed. Since he couldn't see he could imagine Alex stroking him, Alex making love with him. 

Then Fox felt his whole body tighten, starting with his toes, then moving up quickly to his balls. Fox jerked off the bed and cried out through the gag as he came, but he didn't feel anything, nothing wet on his stomach, or his thighs. Then, the hands disappeared, the presence was gone and Fox Mulder fell back on the bed, seeing Alex Krycek's face in his mind.

Jim and Blair got a room at the Marriott in the heart of Washington DC, they got a double room, with two king sized beds. They unpacked their things, and Blair sat on the bed. 

"You know, that smoking guy gave me the creeps Jim, and I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Jim smiled at his lover. "Getting territorial, huh Blair?"

"He was practically salivating over you, man."

Jim nodded. Then sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Jim shook his head. "Nothing. Probably just that damn smoke. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay Jim. I'll see what's on the idiot box."

Jim laughed and walked into the bathroom. He undressed quickly, folding his clothes carefully. Then, he turned on the shower, smiling as he felt the hot water. At least here he didn't have to worry about the water turning cold on him. Jim stepped in the shower and began to soap his body, his hands then made circular motions over his chest. Then he smelled it again. Yes, oh yes...it smelled good...so good. Jim stood under the shower and smiled as the hot water hit his body, he turned the nozzle and the water quickly pulsated down on his body, rinsing him off. 

"Oh," Jim groaned, it just felt so damn good...so good...Jim just wanted to...just wanted too...he looked down at himself and realized he was aroused. Jim got out the shower, nearly stumbling, he was so hard. "Shit," Jim said out loud.

Blair heard his partner's voice. Damn. Did someone get in the shower with Jim? Sure, that sounded paranoid, but after meeting that smoking man today, Blair wasn't sure what to believe. 

Blair opened the door to the bathroom, glad Jim hadn't locked it. In a haze of steam, Jim was standing, clutching the sink, his back was to Blair, a towel around his shoulders. 

"Jim, are you all right?"

Jim turned around and faced his partner. Blair was stunned, Jim's eyes were cloudy with desire and his cock was standing at attention. 

"Jim," Blair whispered, feeling himself becoming aroused.

"Chief," Jim grabbed the smaller man and roughly pulled him close. Blair was stunned, but not unhappy, as Jim's mouth crushed his. Jim's hands frantically undid Blair's jeans. Blair pulled his shirt over his head. "I...I don't know what's going on Chief...I can't..."

"Don't worry Jim..."

Jim pulled down Blair's jeans and boxers, releasing the younger man's hard cock. "Oh man...oh man..." Blair said breathlessly, surprised at his own quick arousal. 

"Do you smell it..." Jim managed to say, though he felt the power of speech disappearing.

"Uh huh..." was all Blair could manage, then he turned around his back to Jim and braced his hands against the wall.

Jim used the liquid soap to quickly prepare his partner. Blair pushed back against Jim's hand. "Come on Jim..." he moaned..."fuck me...fuck me..." he moaned.

That was all Jim needed to hear. He quickly entered his partner and moved in and out in a hurried rhythm. Blair started to stroke his own cock, but Jim knocked his partner's hand away and began pumping him in time to his own strokes. 

Both men cried out as their rhythm increased. Blair pushed forward into Jim's hand, backward onto Jim's cock; Jim continued to pump furiously inside his lover, nearly pushing the smaller man into the wall. Then, Blair threw his head back and cried out Jim's name as he came into Jim's hand as well as against the wall. Jim felt Blair's muscles contract around his cock, he leaned forward and bit Blair's shoulder to muffle his own screams as he came deep inside him.

Jim and Blair collapsed on the floor in a heap, not breaking contact, Jim held the younger man close to him. They lay like that for awhile, until Jim felt his foot falling asleep. Slowly, he eased out of Blair, who whimpered as the warmth left him. 

"Shit," Jim said. 

Blair looked at him, Jim had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Jesus Chief. When I got in the shower I wasn't even thinking about..." he gestured to their position on the floor. Jim rose and helped Blair to his feet. "I mean I was standing in the shower, not thinking about anything, and then all of a sudden, I got this scent and the next thing I knew...oh man...it was like I was in a daze or something."

Blair stared at his partner, his blue eyes looked as though they were trying to comprehend something. "When you were in the shower, I thought I smelled something, I thought it was just bad cologne or something...then when I heard you yell, I thought...well I thought something happened to you and then...there was all this steam and..."

Jim gathered up his clothes and walked into the bedroom, he put them in the duffel bag and put on the blue, silk boxers Blair had given him. Blair followed, dropping his clothes on a chair, and putting on a red pair of boxers. The detective sat on the bed, looking confused. His partner stood over him. 

"Jim...do you remember the first time something like that happened? The smell, the feeling? It was that time Alex kidnapped me, when Fox Mulder came to Cascade. Oh man, it was the pheromones!"

Jim stared at the younger man. "Do you think..."

"You mean, maybe Alex found Fox and they're celebrating or something?"

Jim shook his head. "No, no Blair. If Alex found Fox, they would have called."

Blair shrugged. "Maybe they've been calling, but we haven't been home."

Jim nodded and dialed their phone number in Cascade. After hearing the recorded message, Jim punched in his code and listened for the messages. Two were from Simon, one was someone selling something, but nothing from either Alex or Fox. He shook his head as he hung up the phone.

"Let me try calling Fox's number." Blair dialed the agent's number, and after listening to the voice on the machine, Blair shrugged. "Nothing, man."

Jim sighed. "Well something's going on for both of us to feel...you know, so suddenly....Look, Chief, maybe we should just go to bed, I'm tired as hell."

Blair yawned. "Me too, think we should sleep in the same bed?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Don't think about not sleeping with me."

"Just kidding man, just kidding," Blair grinned as he climbed into bed next to his Sentinel.

Alex Krycek opened his eyes suddenly as the familiar feeling seared through his body. He sat up shakily and ran his hand through his hair. Alex groaned and realized that he was quite aroused and his nostrils were filled with the distinct scent of...Fox's pheromones? That wasn't possible. The only way that could be possible was if Fox...if Fox was aroused. 

"Fuck," Alex cursed silently. How could he have been so stupid. Fox hadn't been abducted, he'd left on his own power, and who was that man he was talking to? Maybe Fox sent the videotape himself, trying to make Alex think he'd been abducted, maybe he didn't think Alex would come looking for him. That had to be it. That was the only answer. Alex shook his head, he was a fool to think a man like Fox Mulder would fall in love with someone like him, a murderer who sold his soul to the highest bidder. 

Right now though, Alex Krycek had an erection that was slowly driving him mad. He started to stroke himself, but thinking of Fox now filled him with rage. He tore the covers from his body and headed across the hall to Walter's bedroom. It would be all right, after all they'd been lovers before, 

Alex walked in without knocking and made his way toward the bed. Walter lay on his back, eyes closed, as soon as Alex was close, the Assistant Director opened his eyes and grabbed the gun underneath the pillow, pointing it at the intruder. 

Alex stopped in his tracks. "It's just me Walter."

Walter looked at his ex-lover's naked body, eyes lingering on his erection. "What the..."

Alex sat down on the stunned Assistant Director's bed, he took the gun away from him and laid it on the night table. "Isn't it obvious?"

Before Walter could answer, Alex captured the older man's mouth with his own, trying desperately to get Walter's mouth to open. Walter felt his cock harden, but he managed to push the younger man away. "No...Alex...what about Fox..."

"Damn Fox...to hell with Fox...Walter...I want you...please..." Alex grabbed Walter's hand and placed it on his hard cock. "Please Walter..."

For a moment, a picture flashed through Walter's mind, a picture of hot, passionate sex with Alex, it would be so easy, Duncan wasn't there but...damn, Walter knew Duncan was true to him, and even if he never found out about this, *Walter* would know.

Walter gently, but firmly pushed the younger man away from him. "Alex, I don't know what's the matter, but believe me, sex isn't the answer."

Alex looked hurt at him. "Walter, Fox is...he's with someone else," his voice was almost breaking.

"Are you sure?"

"I...I...I can...I just know it..."

Walter put a hand on Alex's shoulder, and immediately felt a surge of electricity. "Go back to bed Alex," it was difficult for him to say that, Alex looked so beautiful and vulnerable sitting there.

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. He got up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, closing the door behind him. Alex started to head for his room, but realized he couldn't, not with the raging hard-on that was begging to be taken care of. He walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door and turned on the light. Alex shut his eyes tightly, leaned against the wall and began to stroke himself. 

He tried to picture Walter in there with him, watching him, telling him to stroke faster, harder, then Walter morphed into Fox, and it was Fox standing there, encouraging him, whispering to him.

"Oh...Alex...I love watching you do that to yourself...it's my hand there...my hand stroking you...yes...harder Alex...faster..."

Alex groaned, and began moving his hand up and down his shaft, more vigorously, his hips thrusting in time to his rhythm.

"Yes...Alex...yes...oh...you're so close...so close..."

"Fox...Fox..." Alex whispered, his heart pounding, his breath ragged. "Oh....Gods..." Alex threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming as he came all over his hand. Alex milked himself, imagining it was Fox's mouth on him. When he was finally able to breath normally again, he opened his eyes and shook his head in anger that he was alone in the bathroom.

Alex sighed as his body reacted to the chill in the room. "Goddamn," he whispered. He cleaned himself up with a washcloth, turned off the light and left the bathroom. When he was back in his own room, and underneath the covers, he took several deep breaths. 

"Oh Gods Fox...I love you...please come back to me..." Alex threw his arm across his face and fell into a troubled sleep.

********************************

"Oh...yeah...baby...oh Gods....I'm almost there....oh Gods!" Jim shouted in ecstasy as he thrust furiously inside his lover, pumping Blair's cock in counter rhythm to his movements. 

"Jim!' Blair cried, as orgasm overtook him.

Jim wasn't far behind. He grasped Blair's shoulder and threw his head back, shouting wordlessly as he came. Jim nearly collapsed on the smaller man, but managed to move to his lover's side. 

"Shit," Blair grunted. "I'm glad no one's in the room next door, they'd be banging on the walls by now, man."

Jim gasped, trying to regain the power of speech. "Gods Blair..."

Blair smiled at his lover's sweaty face. "Are you trying for a record or something babe? 'Cause I lost count after five times."

Jim shook his head. "No...no, it's just that...you're so damn sexy...baby."

"I thought I was sexy every day, baby," Blair cooed.

"Yeah...well, I guess it's something about DC that...that..." Jim raised his head and sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

Blair's eyes widened. "Jim...wait man...that's how this started...come on man..."

Jim sat up and looked around, he shook his head. "Come on Blair."

"Come on?" Blair looked at the clock that proclaimed, 12:15 AM, "Man, do you know what time it is?"

"Blair, come on. I think I know where Fox is." Jim got out of bed and started dressing.

"You know where Fox is...how...how do you know? Hey Jim, care to share that with me?"

"Blair get dressed. We've got to find him. Now!"

"Okay, okay man..." Blair jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed. "I'm getting dressed..."

Jim raced along the Washington DC streets in the rental car, with Blair hanging on tightly to the dashboard The younger man was glad it was early and not too many cars were on the street. 

"Jim...could you kindly tell me where we're going?" Blair said.

Jim didn't respond, just kept his eyes on the street signs, then he wrinkled his nose again. "That smell...it's getting closer..."

"Smell...what smell Jim...I don't smell anything."

"He's here Blair...I know it."

Jim's sight caught the street sign name. "There. New Hampshire Street," he said, driving faster. 

"Wow, you're right," Blair said.

The scent was getting stronger, stronger, Jim was surprised Blair couldn't smell it. "We're getting closer," Jim said.

Blair was looking out the window, when his eyes widened. "Oh, shit Jim...look," he pointed.

Jim looked in the direction Blair pointed and saw a man, standing against the street lamp, completely naked. "Fox," Jim said.

Jim stopped the car, and he and Blair jumped out. Each man got on either side of the FBI agent.

"Fox...Fox..." Jim said gently.

Fox Mulder looked from Jim to Blair. Jim could smell traces of some kind of foreign substance on the agent's body, and his pupils were dilated. 

"Jim...Blair..." he said lazily.

They got into the car, putting Fox gently in the back seat. The agent lay on his side there.

Blair looked at him, as Jim started the car. "Man, what the hell happened to you...where've you been?"

Fox stared at Blair as if he were speaking a foreign language. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know."

Jim and Blair wrapped Fox in Jim's sweater and got him up into his apartment, using the set of keys Fox sent Jim, Alex had a set as well. Jim started to lead him to the sofa, but Fox began to shudder. "No...No..." the agent protested.

"Fox, come on man, you've got to rest," Blair said.

"I don't want to sit on the couch...please Blair..." Fox said, not meeting the younger man's eyes.

"Okay...how about your bed...is that okay?"

Fox nodded and grasped Blair's arm. Jim followed them into the bedroom. Blair got Fox into bed, the agent pulled the covers over his body then refused to let go of Blair's arm.

"Stay...I don't...want to...be alone..." Fox said quietly.

Blair looked at the agent and nodded. "Sure, sure, I'll be right here, okay?"

Jim patted Fox's head, then looked to his partner. "Blair, we've got to get him to a doctor...now...I smell some kind of drug...and there's something else..."

"What?" Blair said.

Jim leaned across Fox and whispered in Blair's ear. "Semen."

"Oh, man," was all the Guide said.

Fox grabbed Blair's arm again. "I want to take a shower."

Jim shook his head. "No...no Fox...um...you...you need to see a doctor...something's happened to you and..."

"No!" Fox's shout caused Jim to cover his ears. "No doctor...."

"Fox, you've got to see a doctor...we have to make sure you weren't..." Jim couldn't bring himself to say the word, "raped" but that was what he was thinking, and one look from Blair showed him he wasn't alone in that thought.

Fox pulled his knees to his chest and began rocking back and forth. "Call Scully...she's a doctor..."

Jim nodded. "Okay Fox, I'll do that."

Dana Scully was surprised to hear from Detective Jim Ellison, but the surprise turned to concern when he told her why he wanted her to come to Fox Mulder's apartment as soon as possible. She was over in a half hour. 

Jim and Dana shook hands, the redhead looked the detective up and down. "So, you're Mulder's friend from Cascade," she said, "don't you have a partner?"

Jim smiled and looked down. "Guess he's told you about us, huh?"

Dana smiled shyly and looked down. "Well, detective, I know Mulder was very happy in Cascade."

Jim smiled. Dana Scully seemed like a smart, perceptive woman, one who knew exactly the nature of Fox's relationship to he and Blair, she seemed to be non judgmental about it, probably the scientist in her. Jim hoped that Blair didn't talk her ear off. 

"He's in the bedroom, with Blair...um, Fox didn't want to be alone."

"I'm sure that's why he's there, detective," Dana said.

Fox Mulder was glad to see his partner and managed to let go of Blair so she could examine him. Blair went into the living room with Jim, as they looked over the apartment. 

"What a place man, no wonder he liked the loft so much," Blair said, "so, you think he could've been raped."

"I hope not Blair. But no matter what, I'm going to find the bastard who did this to him and tear them to pieces," Jim's voice was quiet. "I'm going to get some water, Chief, I'm thirsty."

"Dehydrated, that's what happens when you lose fluids," Blair smiled, "and that's exactly why I'm not sitting on the couch now."

Jim just smiled and went into the kitchen. 

Alex Krycek got out of bed and dressed without taking a shower. He wanted to get out of Walter's place as soon as possible, and he hoped that maybe the AD had gotten up very early and left. When Alex walked down the stairs though, he saw he was quite wrong. Walter Skinner was seated in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up when he saw Alex. 

"Good morning," he said.

Alex didn't meet the older man's eyes. How could he? He'd made a fool of himself, plus he'd masturbated at least five times, thinking about Fox, and he was certain Walter had heard him. 

"Morning," Alex murmured.

"Sit down Alex, have some coffee."

Alex wanted to make up some excuse, but he couldn't think of one fast enough, so he sat down, Walter poured him some coffee. "No sugar, I remembered," he smiled.

The younger man kept his eyes down. 'Um...Walter...look, about last night..."

The AD shook his head. "It's all right Alex...it's all forgotten."

Alex looked up and shook his head. "You don't understand...I..."

Walter held up his hand. "Alex, let's remember what we're supposed to be doing, finding Agent Mulder. Why don't you try to contact some of those rat bastard friends of yours?"

Alex looked at him questioningly.

Walter smiled. "I'd bet my life that our old friend, the smoking bastard is involved in this, somehow."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Walter looked away from Alex, almost into space. "He used to think he had something on me, but that was before I met Duncan."

"Really? What did Duncan do?"

The AD smiled slightly as if he was remembering something quite comical. "Someday I'll tell you. Right now, you've got calls to make."

Alex nodded. He took a sip of coffee, got up and walked into the living room. Alex picked up the phone and stared at it for a moment, he'd been out of the loop for so long, he couldn't remember any numbers off hand. Out of habit, he dialed seven numbers and waited.

Blair jumped, hearing the telephone ring, Jim came out of the kitchen, as Blair picked up the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Hello? Blair...is that you?"

"Alex." He looked at his partner and mouthed 'it's Alex.' "Alex where are you?"

"Where am I? What..." Alex realized who's number he dialed. "Shit...Blair...what are you doing in Fox's apartment?"

Jim took the telephone from the younger man. "Alex, Blair and I came out here to find Fox, and you. Fox is here."

"There...Fox is there..." Alex ran his hand through his hair. "I...I don't..."

"Yeah, Dana Scully's examining him now. Get over here now, Alex, Fox needs you."

Alex rubbed his eyes. "Um....I...I Scully and I...well, we don't see eye to eye, okay...I'll be there though."

Jim frowned, wondering just why Alex and Dana didn't see eye to eye, Alex sounded almost afraid to see her. Dana seemed like a nice person. "Okay Alex."

********************************

Dana Scully came out of Fox's room, a concerned look on her face. Jim stood up and looked at her. "What happened? Dr. Scully...was he..."

Dana shook her head. "If you're thinking rape, according to him, he wasn't, the rape kit I brought says the same thing. According to him though, he's had at least six seminal emissions in the past few hours, and he remembers being given some kind of drug."

"What, some kind of aphrodisiac?" Blair said.

"I don't know. I'll have to go to Quantico. I took some semen samples and I'll need a lab to have them checked out." Dana put on her coat.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Scully," Jim said.

Dana smiled at the detective. "It's Dana...any friend of Mulder's is a friend of mine. Take care of him."

"We will, Dana," Jim said.

>From across the street, in the doorway of an apartment building, Alex Krycek watched as Dana Scully left Fox's apartment building and got into her car. He watched until she gone around the block, before he crossed the street and entered Fox's building.

Alex stood outside Fox's apartment and was frozen for a moment. Guilt tore a knot in his stomach. Fox had been God knows where and there he was, trying to get Skinner to fuck him. 

Inside the apartment, Jim sensed Alex outside the door. He opened the door so quickly, he startled Alex. 

"Alex," Jim said.

Alex looked down, then looked up at Jim. "Hi Jim." He slowly walked into the apartment. Blair came into the living room and smiled at Alex, Jim looked at the man suspiciously.

"Good to see you Alex," Blair said, hugging the taller man. "You shouldn'tve left like that...it was hell finding you."

"Well...I guess I got worried and panicked," Alex said.

Jim still stared at the man. He inhaled deeply and then frowned. 

"So, how's Fox?" Alex said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Jim frowned. "Where've you been, Alex?"

"Where've I been? Um...what do you mean, Jim?"

"I smell someone on you Alex, another man." Jim frowned. Blair looked at Alex, embarrassed.

Alex looked down. "Jim...Jim it's not what you think..."

"I hope it isn't Alex."

"Alex!" cried Fox's voice from the bedroom. 

Alex stiffened. Jim looked at him. "He's calling you, Alex, and if you hurt him, you're going to be more than sorry."

"Jim, I'd never hurt Fox...it's not what you think...it's..."

Jim pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "Go in there, NOW."

Alex shrugged his shoulders at Jim's harsh tone. How familiar that another man in authority was shouting at him. He slowly walked into the bedroom. When Alex walked into the room, Fox Mulder was sitting up in bed shivering, though he was covered by a blanket. As soon as Alex saw his lover looking almost small and frail, the guilt gnawed at his gut. 

"Oh Fox," was all Alex could get out.

"Come here Alex," Fox patted the spot next to him. Alex sat down, Fox grabbed his lover's hand. "I couldn't believe it when I saw Jim and Blair. They said you came after me."

"Yeah...Someone sent me a tape, you talking to some old man, then a gunshot...I...thought...Fox, what happened?"

Fox shook his head. He couldn't tell his lover that the memories were coming back to him, of being touched, of his body completely out of control, and that the only thing that kept him sane was thinking of Alex. 

Alex looked at the agent and knew in his gut that Fox was keeping something from him. Well, that made two of them with something to hide. Later, he'd confess everything, but now wasn't the time for that. Fox didn't need to hear a half assed apology. 

"I don't care Fox...I don't care what happened to you. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Fox sighed. "I'm glad you're here Alex."

Alex brushed a wisp of hair out of Fox's eyes, then moved closer to his lover. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Fox nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

Alex leaned forward and gently kissed Fox's lips. The agent looked at him strangely. "You call that a kiss?" Fox wondered, could Alex sense something had happened to him, was he rejecting him?

"Yeah, I call that a kiss, I just...didn't want to rush things..." Alex shrugged off his leather jacket, then took Fox's face in his hands and stared at the pair of beautiful hazel eyes before him, the eyes were the same, yet the sparkle was missing. "If I ever find out who did this, they're going to be very sorry," Alex whispered.

Fox snuggled in Alex's arms and he looked into the younger man's green eyes. "Who said chivalry is dead?" Fox pulled Alex to him and kissed his lips fiercely, his tongue sliding into the former agent's mouth. 

"Oh God Alex," Fox breathed, sliding his hands underneath Alex's sweater. 

Alex gently pushed Fox away. "Um...Fox...you need to rest."

"I know what I need, Alex." And he should too, thought Fox. Was he pushing him away? 

Alex wanted to take a shower, he certainly didn't want to make love to Fox while he was smelling like Walter. "Later Fox...I'll be right here."

Fox rolled his eyes, he yawned, "Just as well, Scully gave me something to sleep."

"Good, well you sleep now, okay. I'll be right here, with Jim and Blair." Alex started to stand. Fox grabbed his hand. 

"Alex, the tape...who sent it?"

"I've got an idea, our smoking friend no doubt."

Fox shook his head. "No doubt." Alex rose. "I love you Alex," Fox whispered.

"I love you too, Fox." 'but you won't love me anymore when you find out what I did...when Skinner tells you...' Alex kissed the agent's hand and stood up. "Go to sleep, okay."

"Okay." Fox closed his eyes and Alex was certain the man was smiling.

>From his vantage point in the back of a limousine a few blocks away from Fox Mulder's apartment, the man slowly sucked on a cigarette, and then looked at the men sitting in the front seat. 

"Well, it seems that Agent Mulder responded quite well to the...treatment, I'll be interested to find out how a more...seasoned specimen responds. Now gentlemen, when you deliver the package, I don't want it harmed, or bruised in any way. Do you understand."

"Yes sir," the men said in unison.

"Good, I'm so glad we understand each other. And I can't wait to see Detective Ellison again."

********************************

Two hours later, Fox Mulder woke up terribly hungry. Jim ordered Chinese take out and offered to pay for it. Fox wouldn't hear of it. He gave Jim the money. "My treat...if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in the first place, and if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be on the front page of the National Inquirer."

Jim smiled, glad that Fox was regaining his sense of humor, and took the money, though he paid for it himself anyway. The four men sat on Fox's bed, eating. Jim and Blair cuddled and fed each other General Tso's chicken. Alex sat at the foot of the bed, while Fox lay against the headboard. Fox watched his lover and wondered why he was sitting so far away. 

'He probably knows,' the agent thought. Slowly Fox was having flashes of memories of what happened to him, which was why he woke up in the first place. He remembered being naked, helpless, bound, hands caressing him, and giving himself over to his desire. Had he been forced to perform some sort of weird sex act?

Alex stared at his former partner and wondered if *he* could see his shame. He still hadn't taken a shower, and was certain he still reeked of Walter, Jim Ellison certainly could smell him; every now and then the detective gave Alex a harsh stare. Had Jim told Fox anything? Fox looked so sweet sitting up in bed, maybe he didn't know, or maybe he was waiting for Jim and Blair to leave before letting him have it.

The doorbell rang. Fox frowned. "You expecting someone?" 

Jim took his gun from his holster. "I'll check it out." Jim walked to the front door and looked through the peephole, where he saw a burly, balding man with glasses and a raincoat standing there. 

"Who is it?" Jim said.

Walter Skinner frowned at the unfamiliar voice. "Walter Skinner, I'm Agent Mulder's boss." Jim saw the man withdrawing his weapon. 

Jim backed away from the door. "Fox, do you know a Walter Skinner?"

Fox nodded. "He's my boss. Let him in." Alex turned crimson and looked at the floor. 'Here it comes,' He thought.

Jim walked back to the front door and opened it. Both men stared at each other. Walter holstered his gun first, then Jim. The AD gave the detective the once over, then nodded. "You must be Detective Ellison."

Jim nodded. Walter extended his hand, Jim shook it and took in the man's scent, he recognized it as the scent on Alex. "He's in the bedroom," Jim said.

Walter nodded and walked down the hall, Jim followed. Alex rose immediately when Walter entered the room. Blair looked at the older man questioningly. "This is my partner, Blair Sandburg," Jim said.

Walter shook the young man's hand and nodded. Fox had good taste in men. Walter noticed the relaxed atmosphere in the room, and felt somewhat like an intruder. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I need to talk to Agent Mulder, regarding the incident."

Alex put his hands in his pockets. "Hey, it's okay, look Fox, I noticed you don't have much in the fridge. I'll go down to the store, just to get some staples, okay?"

Fox nodded. Blair picked up the empty cartons and got off the bed. "Um...Jim and I should be going too...now that you're safe and everything..." Blair gave Fox's shoulder a squeeze.

Jim repeated the gesture. "We'll see you later, tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Jim, Blair." Fox looked at Alex who looked like he was trying to sneak out the room. 

"I'll be right back Fox, just going to the corner."

"Okay Alex."

Alex, Jim and Blair left the bedroom, then the apartment. Alex tried to walk ahead of Jim and Blair, but the detective caught his arm. "That's him, isn't it?"

Alex looked at the floor. Jim pulled Alex aside, out of Blair's earshot. "He's the one I smelled on you today."

The former agent shook his head. "It's not like you think, Jim, look nothing happened...I can't explain it...you've got to believe me...nothing happened. Look, Jim, it's okay now...Fox is safe...it's fine."

"Sure," Jim said. "Better go make sure Fox has enough to eat." 

Alex nodded. Jim put his hand on Blair's back. "Come on," he said to his partner. Blair stared at Alex. "Everything all right, man?" he asked.

Alex just nodded. "Fine."

Walter Skinner pulled a over a chair and sat down. Fox stared at him. "At least you can take your coat off."

"No, I'm not going to stay long. Krycek said he'd be right back. So, what happened Mulder?"

"The truth? I'm not sure. I got a call to meet a man, I went to meet him, then there were shots and then...I...I..." Fox blushed and looked away.

"What happened?"

Fox told Walter what he remembered, being naked, helpless, hands touching him, forcing him to come, over and over again, until Fox thought he was going to go mad. Then, the next thing he knew, he was standing on a street corner in downtown Washington, naked. 

Walter's face didn't betray the outrage he felt. "Do you remember where they took you?"

Fox shrugged. "It was some kind of warehouse...I remember smelling sea water...something like that..."

Walter nodded. "Um...Alex came by last night, he was really worried about you...I was surprised, considering what he's done to you."

Fox shook his head. "Wasn't really Alex you know."

Walter shrugged. He wanted to say that it was Alex who came to his bed last night, but that wouldn't serve anybody, Mulder didn't even know Alex Krycek had been his lover. "Anyway, Agent Mulder, there is one thing I can see, I can see that you care for Alex...and you're going to have to tell him what happened...all of it.."

Fox looked away, then he sighed. "I guess."

"If you hold back, it'll ruin your relationship, believe me, I know."

"I didn't know you were such an authority on relationships."

Walter shrugged. "Comes with age."

Alex Krycek pushed the shopping cart through the vegetable section; already four women and two men had made eye contact with him. Alex pretended he didn't notice them, funny, a year ago, he would have taken all of them up on their offer. But now, he couldn't imagine being with anybody but Fox, Jim and Blair. 

As Alex rounded the corner, something struck him, it was like a flash of light, so strong, it nearly knocked him off his feet. Alex tried to get his bearings, and then his mind held one thought. He had to get to Jim and Blair. Alex raced out of the store, pushing patrons aside, he ran out the door and pushed away a man about to get into a taxi. 

"Sorry, this is an emergency!" Alex shouted as he jumped in the cab.

Jim Ellison turned off the engine and sighed. "Oh God, I'm going to be glad to get upstairs and take a nice, long, hot shower."

"Me too," said Blair, grabbing his lover's hand and kissing it.

Jim looked at him. "And I thought you were dead tired."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "First a shower Jim, and remember, we told Fox and Alex we'd be back to see them later."

"But we've got a long time before that babe." 

They looked at each other and smiled. Jim parked the car in the parking lot and he and Blair headed for the hotel. Jim was so concentrated on the racing heartbeat of his guide, that he didn't see the two burly men step in front of him. Jim looked up and instinctively pushed Blair out of the way, ready to take them on. One of the men looked ready to fight, the other shook his head. 

"Remember what he said, no damage."

The two men rushed Jim. Blair tried to help with the fight. One of the men pushed Blair to the ground, then aimed his gun at him.

"No!" Jim said. "Leave him alone!"

"Thought you'd see it our way Ellison." The man pushed a hypodermic needle into Jim's neck and the detective quickly lost consciousness. The pair dragged Jim away into a waiting car. Blair jumped to his feet.

"No!" He shouted. "No! Jim!"

********************************

As soon as the taxi stopped in front of the Marriott, Alex threw fifty dollars at the cab driver and rushed out, not even waiting for change. Alex ran around the back of the hotel, to the parking lot, and saw Blair, in front of their rental car, pacing furiously. 

"Blair!" Alex ran to him, he frowned at a bump on his head and gently went to touch it. 

Blair flinched. "I'm okay....Jim...they've got Jim...Alex...they just came and took him!"

Alex's eyes widened, and a lump formed in his stomach. "Who? Did you see them?"

"No, they were in a dark car, two big guys...real big guys...they threw me to the ground and were going to shoot me, but Jim went with them, and they stuck him with a needle! We got to find him, Alex!"

Alex grabbed Blair's arm and they jumped into the car, Alex drove. "Which way, Blair."

Blair ran his hand through his hair, Alex saw the younger man's hands were shaking, his breathing rapid. "Um...left...they went left."

"Hold on." Alex pushed his foot on the gas pedal and off they went. Blair looked ahead, then pointed. 

"There! That's the car...see, that black one...right there!"

Alex increased his speed, but there were three cars between them. "Come on, come on!" he shouted. 

"They're making a left!" Blair shouted.

Alex tried to make the same left, but from out of nowhere, a jeep jumped in front of him, blocking his view. When they passed the jeep, the black car was nowhere in sight. 

"Fuck!" Alex slammed his fist on the steering wheel. 

"Oh...man...what do you think happened, Alex? You think the same people who took Fox took Jim?"

Alex slowly nodded. "Yeah Blair." He made a quick U turn and then started heading in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Fox's place. He had this look in his eyes...he's starting to remember more."

Blair leaned back on the seat. "Shit, I should've been able to help Jim...that guy threw me to the ground like I was a rag doll, man."

Alex gave Blair's thigh a squeeze. "It's not your fault."

Blair sighed. "I'm not exactly cut out for fighting. You know Alex...I knew things weren't right when Jim and I met that guy at the airport."

"What guy?"

"When we got into DC. Some old guy was there...it was weird man, like he was waiting for us."

Now the knot in Alex's stomach began to burn. "What did he look like?"

"Old. Real conservative man, oh, and stank of cigarettes, a real chain smoker."

Alex shook his head and smiled. "Fucking bastard, you're going to pay for this."

Blair frowned. "You know him?"

Alex chuckled. "Like the devil."

Alex and Blair rushed into Fox's bedroom. Walter was still there and was so startled that he grabbed his gun. One look into Alex's eyes told Fox something was terribly wrong.

"They've got Jim," Blair said.

"What?"

Blair told them about driving back to the hotel, walking from the parking lot and seeing the two burly men, who grabbed Jim, stuck something in his neck and drove away.

"Shit," Fox whispered.

Alex rushed to his lover. "Fox, Fox...baby," he whispered, "you've got to remember where they took you..."

Fox shook his head. "I...I...it was...some kind of warehouse...I...I smelled sea water..."

Alex gripped Fox's arm. "Fox, please...please."

"Krycek, the man's been through enough already," Walter protested.

Fox looked at his boss, then he looked at Blair's anguished face. There was no way in hell he could allow Jim Ellison to go through what he'd been through, to feel helpless, afraid, dirty. He got out of bed and started dressing. 

"Agent Mulder, you shouldn't..." Walter began.

Fox held up his hand. "No. I know what I'm doing Sir."

Alex glared at Walter. "It was the smoking man, Walter. Blair said he met he and Jim at the airport."

Fox dressed casually, jeans, a tee shirt, sneakers and a windbreaker. He put his weapon in his jacket pocket, and clipped his cell phone to his belt. "Let's go," the agent said.

Walter started after the three men. Fox turned around. "No Sir. You stay here...if it's the smoking man, I don't want you compromised."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to be a witness to a murder," Alex said under his breath.

"Call me Agent Mulder. I want to know what goes down," Walter said.

"Maybe," Alex said as they left the apartment.

They drove down to a seedy area of Washington DC, a skid row district, populated by bums and filled with warehouses. Alex drove, Fox was in the passenger seat and Blair was in the back.

"I don't know...they all look the same," said Fox.

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe we should call the cops," he said.

Alex just laughed. "Yeah, I can hear that now, officers our lover's been kidnapped and taken to some warehouse...you'll have to search them all."

Blair shook his head. "Sorry."

Fox shook his head. "Alex, I don't think this..." then Fox stopped in mid sentence, he looked back at Blair. "Blair, remember when Alex," he inclined his head towards his lover, "kidnapped you? Jim found you by your scent."

"Yeah, sure, but he's got sentinel smell, I don't."

"But you're his guide Blair. Your connection to Jim is the strongest of the three of us," Fox said, "it's worth a try."

Blair sighed. "Okay, okay..." He remembered the breathing exercises he'd taught Jim, and hoped they'd work on himself. Blair closed his eyes and began to breath slowly, in and out. He did it for a full five minutes as Alex slowly drove around. 

"Wait!" Blair shouted. "There!" He pointed to the right and opened his eyes. It was a brick colored warehouse right by the river. 

"Let's do it," Alex said.

The parked the car a few yards from the place, Fox looked at Blair. "Wait here," he said.

"No way, not with Jim in there, besides you need me to find him."

"He's got a point," said Alex, pulling out his gun. "Stay back Blair."

Two guards appeared suddenly, brandishing automatic weapons, Blair hit the ground, but Fox was quicker and took one of the men out with one shot, taking his weapon. The other man tried to run back into the warehouse, obviously to warn someone, but Alex tackled him, breaking his neck. Fox and Blair rushed over to him. Alex grabbed the automatic weapon. 

"The odds are better now," he said. 

Fox handed Blair his gun. Blair shook his head. "I am *so* not into guns, you know that Fox."

"You'd be surprised what you'll do if someone's pointing one at you. Keep it. Fox placed it in Blair's hand, "and stay close."

Jim jolted awake and instantly. He saw blackness in front of him and felt the blindfold over his eyes, the tape over his mouth, duct tape, a cool breeze told him he was naked. He tried to move his arms and legs, nothing, completely bound. Jim tried to breath steadily, he wasn't groggy, didn't feel doped up, apparently, the same stuff they used on Fox didn't work on someone with sentinel abilities. One thought popped in Jim's mind: Blair. He remembered one of the goons pointing a gun at his lover, that's when he'd agreed to go with them, but what happened after that? Did they go back and kill Blair. Bastards. Fucking bastards. Jim tried to shout through the gag, if they were going to do to him what they did to Fox, they were going to have a fight on their hands, and if they'd hurt Blair, Jim was going to make sure he'd break more than a few heads. 

The next thing Jim knew, gloved hands were touching him, his neck, chest, thighs, cock. Jim tried to move away, but the hands were everywhere, he tried to shout, tried to fight his body's response, but couldn't and groaned in anger.

Then suddenly, his hearing picked up something. Gunshots? Yes, that's what he heard. The hands suddenly stopped, then footsteps rushed away, a door slammed. Jim sniffed, and smelled recently discharged weapons, and smelled something else, rather someone else. His Guide.

Jim tried to shout Blair's name through the gag.

"Did you hear that?" Blair said.

Alex and Fox looked at each other, both men shook their heads.

"Coming from that way. It's Jim." Blair started running in that direction. Fox followed him. As they ran, they came in contact with about a dozen people, men and women wearing blue surgical gowns, and latex gloves, all of them were unarmed, and apparently very frightened. Fox fired the automatic weapon, causing the people to shout, scream and run in all directions, trying to find a way out.

Blair stopped in front of an iron door. "He's here!" he shouted.

Fox shot the lock out and Blair pushed it open. His eyes widened at the sight of Jim, lying naked on some kind of operating table, blindfolded, gagged, hands and feet restrained. Blair rushed to his lover and took off the blindfold and the gag. 

"Jim!" he shouted.

"Chief...oh man..."

Blair looked over at Fox who was staring at Jim, as if he were having some kind of seizure, his hands shaking. Blair looked for something to unlock Jim's chains and found a key on the floor. Blair tried it and smiled when the chains dropped around Jim's wrists and ankles. 

"Fox, Fox what's wrong man," Blair said.

Fox blinked. He looked up at Jim, their eyes met, Jim understood, what happened to Fox almost happened to him. "Chief, my clothes have to be around here somewhere," Jim said.

Blair looked around, but couldn't find them. He did find Jim's shoulder holster, the gun still inside. Fox found a blue surgical gown. "Think this'll have to do for now," the agent said. 

Jim grunted, but put on the gown. Blair handed him his weapon. Jim checked it and saw it was untouched. Jim looked at the agent and gave his shoulder  
a squeeze. "I'm okay Fox...thanks."

"Thank Blair and Alex... where the hell is Alex?" Fox said.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you," said Blair.

Fox shook his head. He walked to the door and listened. When Jim was dressed, they left the room and ran down the halls until they were outside. Fox gestured to the car. "Wait in the car, I have to find Alex."

Jim shook his head, then double checked his weapon, his gun was still loaded.

"I'm with you."

Fox shook his head. "You've just been through a traumatic experience Jim, we don't know what kind of drug that was they gave you. Just get in the car with Blair, we'll be fine."

Blair led a reluctant Jim back to the car. Fox rushed back into the warehouse. He concentrated on Alex as he made his way around corridor after corridor, and then he smelled it, the distinct scent of Morleys. Fox rounded the corner and saw Alex holding a gun on the man who'd caused this entire hell. The older man stood calmly, smoking a cigarette, almost smiling at Alex.

"You prick, if it was me you wanted, you just should've come after me! Why involve Mulder!"

The man smiled. "Maybe I just wanted to see how fast you'd get here Krycek. Maybe I just wanted to make you sweat."

"What the fuck did you do to him! What were you going to do to Jim!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, you are sorely mistaken, I didn't do anything to your...friends. From what I understand, they did it to themselves." He smiled. "Ah, there's Agent Mulder now. Why don't we ask him, if he enjoyed it."

Fox glared at the man and fought the impulse to shoot him right there. Alex looked over his shoulder, then looked back at the smoking man who was reaching for another cigarette. "Get out of here Fox," Alex said.

"Is that what he calls you, Agent Mulder...Fox?" the older man said mockingly.

Alex pulled the trigger and shot the cigarette out of the man's hand, and he looked up at Alex, amused. "Very good Alex, you were taught well."

"Fuck you." Alex aimed the gun at the man's chest, he wanted to shoot out the heart he knew he didn't have. 

"No! Alex, don't!" Fox shouted.

"Get out of here!"

The older man smiled, showing yellow teeth. "You don't have the guts Alex, you're a waste. It's a shame you didn't die in that silo.."

Alex's finger squeezed the trigger, the man smiled and was still smiling when the gun fired and a bullet entered his chest.

Fox rushed over to his lover, then looked at the smoking man. "No!"

"No? Fox, you know what he's done. He's responsible for your father's death, Scully's sister's death...Scully's abduction, who the hell knows what else, and you're going to cry for him?"

Fox looked at Alex, then looked at the still man on the ground. "I'm glad you shot the bastard Alex but...but..." he looked into Alex's eyes. "He knew the truth...and now..." Fox started to walk away, Alex grabbed his arm. 

"This is the only truth I know, Fox Mulder." With that, Alex crushed his mouth on Fox's, Fox slowly responded, but pushed Alex away. 

"Let's get out of here," Fox said, walking to the door. 

Alex nodded and followed his lover. Fox waited until Alex was standing in the doorway, before he gave his lover's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I love you Alex."

********************************

Fox called Walter on his cell phone, as soon as he and Alex got back to the car, he told Walter they were all right, but there was a mess to clean up. 

"He's going to arrest me?" Alex said.

"He'll take care of everything Alex."

Jim and Blair were in the back seat. Blair held onto his partner's arm tightly. "Jim...God... Jim...I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"Those guys just took you, just like that. I couldn't even help."

Jim looked into the anthropologist's blue eyes. "You did help, Blair. You're here."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Blair led us here, he just followed his nose." Alex started the car.

Blair frowned. "Hey Alex, how'd you know to come to the hotel?"

Alex shrugged. "I...I don't know...I just got this feeling...I can't explain it...I knew something was up. Shit Fox, I didn't get any food."

"No problem, we'll go back to the hotel and order up room service," said Jim, he looked at Blair, "that okay, Chief, I really need a shower," he looked seductively at Blair.

Blair snuggled into Jim's embrace. "Okay with me."

Inside the hotel room, Alex got a beer from the minibar and went to stand on the balcony. Fox watched his lover and had to smile, remembering the last time Alex Krycek was on a balcony. He looked at Jim and Blair. "He killed that smoking man...I...I..." Fox shook his head and walked onto the balcony, standing on the other side of Alex.

Jim watched the two men, then looked at his partner. "Hey Chief, I need that shower now. Come on, I might need help getting undressed."

Blair blushed. "Jim, Fox and Alex..."

"Oh come on Blair, don't get modest on me, it's not like they've never seen us naked before."

"That's true." 

Jim went into the bathroom, Blair followed. "You know Jim, the problem with this hotel is that the bed's are too small."

Jim grinned and locked the door. He took off the scrubs, as Blair watched, as usual, in awe of the magnificent chest. Jim smiled down at his guide and pulled the shirt over the younger man's head, then ran his hands through his hair. "Oh...God Blair...you're so beautiful..." Jim turned away and looked at the floor.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

The detective inhaled deeply. "Alex said that you were able to find me, you followed your nose. What were you smelling?"

Blair blushed. "Um...you know...um...you Jim..."

"Chief, I remember how I was able to find *you* when Alex took you. Tell me..."

"Jim..."

"Chief."

Blair sighed. "Pheromones. Faint, but I could smell them."

Jim nodded. "When I was lying there, tied up, these hands started touching me, stroking me...and...I...I didn't want to but...I got hard and..." Jim chuckled, "I guess that's how you found me."

Blair's eyes widened. "That's how you found Fox. Jim, remember that Fox said, that he came about five times? Yesterday, right here in the shower...it was like some uncontrollable urge? We just kept..."

"Yeah, like that pink bunny."

Blair laughed at the imagery. "Oh man...I wonder what it was all about, I mean, why'd they take Fox, why you?"

Jim sighed, "I guess we'll never know. But I'm not sorry to see that smoking bastard go."

"Me neither."

Jim grinned and turned the shower on. As the steam slowly filled the room, he pulled the smaller man close to him. Their mouths met in a slow, steady kiss that increased quickly in intensity and passion. Without breaking the kiss, Blair divested himself of his pants and boxers. They did have to break the kiss for him to remove shoes and socks. Then, Jim took his partner's hand and led him into the shower, where they kissed again, and again, lips, eyelids, noses, cheeks, ears, fusing their bodies together, grinding their erections harder, closer, until both men were certain they'd come right there. 

Blair started to turn his back to his partner, but Jim stopped him. "Fuck me Blair...I want you inside me..."

"Oh, Jim."

Jim turned his back on his partner. Blair reached for the liquid soap, but Jim knocked it out of his hand, he was dizzy with desire. Blair's cock was soaked with both water and pre-come and the hot water and steam had moistened Jim's opening, at least Blair hoped so. 

"Now! God Chief! Now...inside me..." Jim gasped.

Blair wrapped one arm around Jim's waist as he slowly entered his lover. Jim threw his head back and cried out, Blair was small in stature but his cock size and width made up for that. Slowly, Blair pushed himself all the way inside, until his balls were touching Jim's behind. 

"Fuck me...Chief...Fuck me Chief..." Jim said over and over again like a mantra.

Blair began his rhythm, he moved easily out of Jim, until only his head was inside his lover, then he slammed hard into the older man, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Jim's mouth. Jim grasped his own hard cock, but Blair pushed his hand away and stroked Jim's cock himself, in counter rhythm to his thrusts. 

The steam filled the room, making the air heavy with sweat and male arousal as Blair pumped in and out of his lover. "Oh...god...oh...god...oh...god!" Blair moaned.

Jim had completely lost all power of speech, only incoherent grunts and groans came from him, as he thrust faster and faster into Blair's hand, Blair took the hint and pumped his cock harder and faster. Jim pounded the wall with his fist and Blair knew his partner was close, so was he, as colors and lights began dancing behind his eyes.

Jim shouted and came into Blair's hand and against the tile. Jim's muscles held Blair's cock in a vise, so tight that Blair was helpless to do anything but thrust uncontrollably in and out of Jim. Blair shouted Jim's name and came deep inside the older man, gasping for breath, feeling that his heart would burst.

They held onto each other for awhile, not wanting to break their connection. When they finally did, Blair moaned sadly, Jim turned around and took his Guide into his arms. "Hey Chief...I think we really do need that shower now."

On the balcony, Fox looked over at Alex as he sipped his beer. Night had fallen and it looked as if every light was on in Washington. Alex looked over at Fox watching him, he smiled.

"What do you want to do, handcuff me here for old time's sake?" 

"That's not what I was thinking Alex."

Alex crossed the balcony and stood close to his lover. "Look Fox, I'm sorry that I killed that black lunged bastard, I'm sorry you'll never find your precious truth. I did what I had to do, destroy that smoking sonofabitch. If I hadn'tve killed him, it would have been a matter of time before he came after me, and we both know that."

Fox just sighed and looked up into the stars. "Bastard."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, he could've come after me just as easily. Maybe he did it because he wanted to hurt the people I love. I don't know Fox, and I don't care, all I know is that he's dead and God have mercy on his soul." Alex raised his bottle and drank the rest of it down.

"I know what they did to me, Alex. They were going to do the same thing to Jim. I don't think it was about you."

"Well what do you think it was about Fox? They strap you to a table and jerk you off a few times? No, that sound very sick to me."

"They wanted something, Alex. Maybe sperm..."

Alex laughed. "All the more reason that bastard should rot in hell." He put the bottle down on the small table. then turned away from Fox.

The agent grabbed his arm. "There's something you're not telling me, Alex. Every time I look at you, you look away. Is it because of what happened to me? Do you think I wanted it? Alex, when they were...doing what they did, the only thing I could think of was you...that it was you I was with..."

Alex jerked his arm out of Fox's grip and walked away from him. "You're so fucking good Fox...sometimes I don't think I deserve you! I mean look what I've done to you... and you keep coming back for more."

"Because I love you Alex, because you're worth loving."

Alex shook his head. "No I'm not..."

"Why? What happened, Alex?"

Alex Krycek ran his hand through his short dark hair, his green eyes filled with tears as he braced himself for what he knew was to come. "When I got to DC, I went to your place...Skinner was there too...when we couldn't find anything, we figured it had to be our smoking friend...Skinner suggested that I stay at his place...safer. That night, I got this...I don't know what it was, a hit...and all I could think of was...I went into his room...and I...I tried to....you see, Skinner and I...it happened only once...but not since...Anyway he kicked me out...nothing happened...but...I...I went into the bathroom and jerked off and all I could think of was you!"

Fox blinked, he was stunned that Alex and Skinner had been lovers, he tried to put them together, but couldn't make that image materialize. "Alex...they were trying to do the same thing to Jim, that's how Blair was able to find him. Maybe when they were...to me, it was having some kind of effect on you."

"Yeah, but instead of finding you, I wanted to fuck Walter Skinner, and remember, it was Jim who found you."

"Alex, Jim's a sentinel, Blair's his guide, it's different with them. I don't know why, I can't explain it, but it is. Alex, I love you."

The former agent sighed deeply. "What if something did happen...with Skinner..."

Fox grabbed his partner by the shoulder and forced him to turn and face him. "It didn't, and that's all that matters." Fox pulled the younger man closer, wrapping his arms around him. Slowly, Alex's arms went around Fox and he laid his head on the agent's shoulder. 

"Fox...I'm sorry...I'm no...fucking good..." he sobbed.

Fox ran his fingers through Alex's hair. "It's okay," he whispered. 

Alex's sobbing soon stopped as Fox continued to massage his scalp. The feeling was not only soothing, but strangely erotic; it had been a long time since Fox had held and caressed him. Alex's cock began to harden and Fox smiled. 

"Wow, miss me?"

"Oh, yes Fox."

Fox took Alex's hand and placed it on his own hard cock. "I've missed you too, Alex."

Alex raised his head and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes that he missed so much. He gently kissed Fox's lips, holding back, waiting for Fox to make the decision. Fox decided in seconds, his hand went behind Alex's head as he pushed the younger man closer. Fox opened his mouth and Alex's tongue entered. Alex mimicked sexual intercourse with his tongue, and Fox sucked hungrily on it. Their cocks rubbed sensuously together, threatening to burn holes in their pants. 

"I think we'd better take this party inside, don't want to give DC a show," Alex said.

"It would be a show they'll never forget."

"Jim and Blair?" Alex said.

"I'd stake every cent I have on what they're doing now," Fox murmured.

Alex slid open the balcony door and he and Fox stumbled inside. Fox pulled on the cord, shutting the balcony curtains, then he and Alex worked on their own and each other's clothes.

"Think they're having an effect on us?" Alex said. "Maybe it's an X File."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Just get your clothes off, okay?"

The struggled with clothing, pulling off jackets, shirts, socks, shoes, pants and finally briefs. 

"Give it to me, Fox..." Alex groaned. 

Fox grunted and savagely pushed Alex up against the wall and kissed him hard. The smell of pheromones was heavy in the air. Alex dug his nails into Fox's back, causing the agent to break the kiss and look breathlessly at his former partner. 

"Come on Fox...come on." Alex pulled Fox's head closer and kissed the older man with the same fervor. Fox began grinding his hips against Alex's pelvis, causing the two men's erections to rub together. 

Alex pushed himself away from Fox's mouth and smiled. "Oh...yeah...Fox...that's it..."

"I want you," Fox whispered.

"I want you...inside me babe...I want you to fuck me..." Alex whispered in Fox's ear, sensuously licking his earlobe. Fox's eyes were burning with every emotion possible. He was angry and hurt that Alex had made a pass at Walter, and that Alex never told him about Walter, and he was as turned on as he'd ever been for anyone. 

Using all his strength, Fox pushed Alex away from him. Alex grinned, taking the hint and got down on the carpet on all fours, shaking his rear end in Fox's face. 

"Take it...baby take it..." Alex said over and over again. "Fuck me...fuck me Fox..."

Fox frantically opened one drawer on the nightstand, then the other. 'Jim and Blair had to have lube here somewhere...'

Alex looked over his shoulder at Fox's predicament. "Come on baby...don't worry about it, just fuck me...fuck me hard...hurt me...I deserve it..."

Fox frowned. "You may deserve it Alex...but this carpet doesn't deserve to get bloody...Alex...get on the bed, I can't do this on the floor..." 

"Why not Fox, I deserve it...take me...take me..."

"No Alex...I love you...please, get on the bed."

Alex nodded slowly and obeyed, he leaned on his arms, pushing his rear end upwards. Unable to find any lube, Fox cursed to himself and spat on his fingers, then he mixed it with some of his own pre-come juice. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Fox inserted a finger into Alex, who thrust hard on it. 

"Goddamn it Mulder...I want your fucking cock!" Alex groaned, as if in pain.

To hell with pleasantries. Fox grabbed Alex around the waist and thrust himself so hard into the younger man, he was surprised he didn't pass out, or at least cause a blood vessel to burst. Alex hissed and pushed against Fox's cock, until he was completely impaled upon it. Then, Alex began thrusting himself hard and fast against Fox, leaving Fox with no other choice than to thrust hard and fast into Alex, just to keep up with him. 

Fox gripped Alex's butt cheek so hard, Alex cried out, but continued pushing himself at the same pace, against the agent. With his other hand, Fox reached around Alex and gripped his cock, squeezing hard. He wanted to stroke him slowly, but Fox was so hot, turned on and filled with adrenaline, that he pumped the younger man's cock, up and down, hard and fast.

"Oh...yeah...yeah...Fox...give it to me....give it to me..." Alex's eyes were squeezed shut, it was painful, it felt good. Alex wanted to laugh and cry at the same time and couldn't remember when he felt more alive with any lover.

Fox was certain he was hurting Alex, but he couldn't stop any part of his body, his cock thrusting madly, his fingers, digging into Alex's flesh, or his other hand, pumping Alex so viciously.

Alex threw his head back as orgasm approached. "I...I...oh...oh...FOX!" He saw the flashing lights, felt the room spinning and screamed.

Fox felt his lover's body tremble as Alex's seed spurted onto Fox's hand. Then Alex's muscles contracted violently, surprising Fox with their intensity, Fox went over the edge, shouting Alex's name over and over again.

Alex collapsed on the bed and Fox collapsed on top of him, they lay there, unmoving, not wanting to break contact. Just then, Jim and Blair exited the bathroom, and took a look at the two naked men, wrapped around each other, breathing hard. 

"I hope you guys are okay," said Jim, "I bet they heard that all the way in Cascade."

Fox turned his head, and from a haze saw Jim Ellison standing there, smiling. He gave the detective the finger. Blair smiled.

"Guess he's better, huh?" the anthropologist said.

Fox slowly eased out of Alex's body, the younger man groaned and managed to get on his back. Jim looked at the scene and shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask you to pick up your clothes."

"Please don't," Fox flopped down next to Alex, taking the younger man in his arms. 

Blair smiled and looked at Jim. "Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." 

Jim grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking." The two men pushed their bed closer to the one occupied by Fox and Alex. Jim jumped in first and grinned at his partner. Blair shook his head. "I know, I know, last one turns out the lights."

When the lights were all out, Blair got into bed, snuggling up close to Jim's body. Fox pulled Jim closer to he and Alex and smiled. "Now...this feels good."

Then the shrill tone of Fox's cell phone echoed through the room.

********************************

Fox Mulder climbed over his lover and grabbed the cell phone, still clipped to his belt. 

"Mulder," he said, wondering if his voice was shaking.

"Agent Mulder," Skinner's dispassionate voice said. "I need to see you in my office."

"Um...Sir?" Fox's brain was still swimming from the afterglow of the passionate lovemaking. 

"Are you all right, Agent Mulder?"

"Yes, yes sir."

"Good. I need to see you in my office immediately."

"Yes, yes Sir," Fox managed to get out.

Skinner hung up. Fox looked around the room, disoriented for a moment, when he looked back at the bed, Alex was sitting up, staring at him.

"It was Skinner," Fox whispered, searching for his clothes, not wanting to wake Jim and Blair, "he wants to see me."

Alex looked down. "What about?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know." Their eyes met, Alex shrugged. "He didn't say anything about you, Alex, don't worry."

"Okay."

Fox dressed in silence, but was aware of Alex's eyes on him. When he was finally dressed, he moved closer to Alex and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll be right back."

"Sure you don't want me to go with you...I mean, after what's happened?" Alex's eyes were filled with concern, but Fox also knew his lover was afraid. Would he be arrested for the smoking man's murder?

Fox displayed his gun to the younger man. "I'll be fine."

"I love you Fox."

"I love you Alex." Fox blew a kiss to the man and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Alex sighed and closed his eyes. Jim opened his eyes, then leaned on his elbow. Alex looked over at the older man watching him. He looked away. 

"Fox had to go."

Jim nodded, "I heard." The detective continued to look at the younger man. Alex sighed.

"I guess you want to know what happened with Walter Skinner and I..." Alex looked away.

"Only if you want to tell me."

"Yeah, I guess I better, no secrets." Alex sighed and in a painful voice, told Jim what had happened that night, how he came into Skinner's bedroom, tried to seduce the older man, but was rebuffed, then he told Jim how he masturbated again and again, thinking of Fox. "I was so goddamn ashamed."

Jim heard the pain in the young man's voice. He remembered, that on that same night, he and Blair practically devoured each other. "I think that's the night they did...what they did to Fox...I think we were all affected in different ways."

"I told Fox what happened."

"Is that why you wanted him to hurt you?"

Alex stared at Jim, Jim shook his head. "I'm sorry, should have turned down the hearing."

The younger man shrugged. "It's all right...yeah, that's what I wanted...I wanted him to punish me."

Jim put his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him close. "You've been punished enough Alex, you don't deserve any more. Fox loves you, and so do Blair and I."

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve any of you." Alex leaned into Jim's chest.

"You do Alex, you do." Jim patted the top of Alex's head and the younger man smiled.

Fox Mulder practically ran into his boss's office and was stunned to see Scully seated across from Skinner's desk. Walter rose and motioned for Fox to sit next to his partner. When Fox took his seat, Walter gestured to Scully and sat down as well.

"Agent Scully, could you tell Agent Mulder the results of the tests you ran at Quantico?"

Scully nodded. "Yes sir" She turned to face her partner. "Mulder, I ran your semen sample through five different labs. None of them have ever seen anything like the drug that was given you. Some of the components were depressant in nature, some of them..." she sighed. "No one's ever seen anything like them before. I'm sorry." Scully looked down. "The results of the rape kit were negative, you weren't raped."

Fox let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "So you don't know what they gave me?"

Scully shook her head. "No information as to side effects or long term effects. It's like the drug they gave you doesn't exist in any database Mulder."

Fox gave her a half smile. "Thanks Scully," he glanced at Skinner. Walter. "I'm not surprised."

"Thank you Agent Scully, Agent Mulder."

Fox guessed that was their cue to leave. Both agents rose and headed for the door. "Oh, Agent Mulder, there are a few things I need to discuss with you."

Fox looked at his partner. Scully smiled and nodded to him, then left. Fox turned around and faced his boss.

"Agent Mulder...When I arrived at the warehouse, I found it completely cleared out. There wasn't a trace of anything, in fact, it was as if no one had been in there for years."

Fox's brow wrinkled. "Sir? You didn't see anything?" 'Not even that smoking bastard's body?'

"No Agent Mulder, nothing."

Fox cleared his throat. "Um...Sir...someone had been shot and might have needed medical attention."

Walter Skinner stared at the agent. "There was nothing in the warehouse, Agent Mulder, no traces of drugs, no wounded, no dead."

Fox ran his hand through his hair. Maybe someone moved his body...maybe...God...Alex...there was no way he could tell Alex, the younger man would go insane. No, he was dead, Fox had seen that bullet enter his chest, right in the heart, he was dead.

"So it was as if nothing had ever happened there, Sir?" Mulder said after finding his voice.

"Right. As for the reason for your abduction, they remain unexplained."

Fox sighed. Not the news he wanted to hear. "Can I go now, Sir?"

"Just one more thing. The AD rose. "It's about Alex Krycek."

Fox looked into Walter's eyes. He nodded slightly. "I know that you two had a brief affair, and I know what he almost did that night. He told me everything."

"Good. I wouldn't want anything to spoil your...relationship with him."

Fox nodded. "Sir, I know you don't like Alex very much, but he's not the same man, and I do care about him."

Walter Skinner only sighed. "All right Agent Mulder." 

Fox headed for the door. "One more thing Agent Mulder," Skinner's voice said. The agent turned around.

"Considering what you've been through, I think you've earned some vacation. Why don't you take a week off. I hear the Pacific northwest is a very serene part of the country."

Fox fought hard to suppress a smile. "Yes sir, it is."

********************************

Five days later.

The air in the loft was thick with sweat and pheromones. Four male bodies, glistening with sweat, moved rhythmically on Jim's extra large king sized bed. Pumping, thrusting, sucking, grasping, all in perfect synch with the other. Nails teeth, dug into hot, naked flesh as the rhythm increased. Hands gripped the bedsheets, pounded on the pillows as release came closer and closer still. 

Jim, who was on the end, was the first to feel it, he tried to keep control, but nature had other ideas. All five of his senses attacked him at once. His body tensed up as he thrust uncontrollably into Blair, gripping the smaller man tightly. The chain reaction continued as Blair came hard into Alex's mouth. Alex's body shuddered and had to fight the natural reaction to bite down on Blair's cock, he gripped the sheets instead and came all over Blair's face. Alex's sphincter muscles pulled and pumped Fox's cock as he came into his former partner. The bed shook violently as their collective releases seared through them all. Then, stillness, as each man held onto the moment, not wanting to break contact. Finally, Fox kissed his partner's shoulder. 

"Okay?" the agent asked.

Alex could only nod. 

Fox moved gently out of Alex and the two men turned themselves around so they were lying evenly with Jim and Blair. 

"Oh man...I don't mind being in the middle but...talk about a sensory overload," Blair said.

Jim smiled. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Hey, my mouth was full," Blair winked at Alex.

"You? I'm lucky you didn't choke me with that thing..." Alex cuffed Blair on the head playfully.

Fox looked at Alex, he was so beautiful, so loving behind that tough exterior. The agent shuddered as he remembered what Skinner told him, no one was in the warehouse, no body nothing. True, maybe some of the smoking man's henchmen had picked up his body, but something deep inside Fox told him there was a lot more to it; which was why he said nothing to Alex. No sense in causing the man to worry about him anymore than he already did.

"I could get used to this, you know," Fox smiled.

"Well, you know, the FBI does have a branch in Seattle, that's pretty close to Cascade," Jim said.

Fox sighed and held Alex's hand. "Yeah...maybe someday." He looked into his lover's green eyes and smiled.

In a hospital room in Alexandria Virginia, an old man lay in a private room, connected to many tubes. Some of those tubes fed him, some helped him breathe and some stopped the excruciating pain associated with gunshot wounds. The wound was serious, most people would have died from it. All the nurses on the floor said he was lucky to have been brought in by those nice men in dark suits, the doctors all said it was a miracle he was alive at all, considering his age, and his very serious nicotine habit. He had no wallet, no ID on him, the victim of some horrible crime, everyone thought.

The old man's eyes sometimes opened, when a nurse came in to give him more medicine, then they closed again, shut tightly, as if he was trying to shut them all out. They had no way of knowing. They had no way of knowing that when his eyes shut tightly, he was seeing a single image before him. The image of the young, handsome dark haired man with the beautiful green eyes, pointing a gun at him and pulling the trigger. 

Then the old man's hands would clench into fists and grasp the cotton sheets weakly, his breathing and heart rate would speed up, as if he, was imagining himself committing the same violent act. Soon, though the drug would take hold of his system, his hands would relax, his eyes would soften, and the smoking man would dream.

THE END

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors)  
This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between MEN. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. ONE MORE TIME: This story contained SEX between MEN, rough language, violence and SMOKING, but not all at the same time. If this grosses you out, please do not read.  
A story that had to be told.  
A sort of sequel to "A Living X File" and "A Fox Hunt"  
All comments to   
Thanks to M.  
Archive away!

* * *

Revenge   
by Little Eva

The middle aged man stood firmly in the middle of the room. In one hand was the telephone, in another hand a cigarette. True, the doctor had told him that smoking would only aggravate his condition, and after all this doctor did save his life. But, he never had much use for doctors in the first place, they were only good for saving life, and saying when life no longer was. After all the things he'd seen, the places he'd been, the things he'd done, he certainly wasn't going to let some doctor come into his life and try to change it.

"Yes sir," he said, taking a drag off his cigarette. "I'm aware that the package...no, it didn't get away from me...it was taken from me, unceremoniously. I however know where it is, and how to get it. Yes sir, the matter will be taken care of immediately. Yes sir...I will. You can count on me."

The man hung up the telephone. There were never any goodbyes, never from them, goodbyes were reserved for people you cared about, not for people who held you by the balls, or people you held by the balls. 

No matter, he had a job to do. It was important that it went well this time. 

His life depended on it.

Blair Sandburg pushed the glasses closer to his eyes and squinted at the row of large, dusty books, until he saw it, the one he'd been looking for.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Blair stood on tip toes and managed to pull the book down, in a hail of dust, he waved his hand in front of his face to keep from coughing, it wasn't good to cough out loud in a library, even at 9:00 at night. 

Blair nodded at the book's title. "Mysteries of the Ancient Ones." He was certain there had to be something in there about what he'd been searching for, for the past two months. Since the incident in Washington DC, when Fox Mulder and later Jim Ellison had been kidnapped, Blair had wondered how he was able to find Jim, using only his sense of smell; he wasn't the Sentinel, Jim was. Also, why did Alex come into the parking lot, just after Jim had been kidnapped. When Blair asked him why he'd come then, Alex said he just had a feeling something was wrong. Well, what was that feeling? 

Blair picked up the book, as well as a small notebook, no easy task, since the reference book had to weigh about ten pounds. He managed to walk into a study room, a windowless, soundproof room, that had just a vent to keep students from fainting. He sat down at the large table and started making notes. Recently, he'd been able to track Jim by his scent alone, not all the time, but the few times it happened had been enough to spook Blair. Was he becoming a Sentinel as well? He hadn't asked Alex if he was experiencing the same feelings. In fact, Blair was starting to recognize Alex's unique scent as well, though not as well as with Jim. 

Blair opened the book and reverently turned the pages, searching for some information on olfactory connections between Sentinels and Guides. 

An hour and a half later, Blair sat in the same spot, still searching. He hadn't found any information on the subject, but he did find a small sentence about an offshoot of the Tlingit tribe, in Canada. There was some written information, provided by tribal Shamans, who told tales, through oral history about mystical connections between Sentinels and those close to them. Blair wrote down the information and sighed, maybe it was worth sitting there for an hour and a half. His behind felt numb, so he rose and stretched. 

The door opened and Blair stiffened for a moment, it was after 11 p.m. and there was no good reason for anyone to be in there. He was wondering if he could make a quick break for it, (Jim's kidnapping made him more than just a little paranoid) when the door opened and Alex Krycek walked inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

Blair let out a sigh of relief, Alex smiled. "You were expecting someone else?"

"No," Blair shook his head. "Man you scared the shit out of me. I thought it was...never mind, you'll think I'm being silly." Blair stared at Alex. "Hey, what are you doing here anyway, and how'd you know I was in here?"

Alex grinned. "I had some long boring book I had to translate. When I finished, I saw what time it was, and I felt like I had to come here."

"You just felt like you had to come here?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I don't know, call it intuition or something."

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, man, this is so weird. I mean, how many of these study rooms are here, and you pick this one? Aren't you curious about that Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really."

Blair pushed his glasses up, damn things needed to be tightened. He looked up and saw Alex staring at him, a strange predatory smile on his face. He batted his eyelashes. Blair looked down and saw the tell tale bulge in the older man's jeans.

"Alex...are you alright?"

Alex moved closer to Blair. "Now I know why I came in here...I could just feel the vibes. Is that what you want to hear?" 

"Alex...come on man...what's..." before Blair could utter another word, Alex took his glasses off and placed them carefully on top of the reference book. 

"You are so goddamn beautiful, Blair." Alex took Blair in his arms and kissed his mouth, gently, then drew back and licked Blair's lower lip; at the same time, he ground his erection against the younger man's body.

Blair was stunned. Alex was bold, and carefree when it came to lovemaking, but this was something more. Blair just wished he had access to a pen and paper, he wanted to write all of this down. Suddenly, his conscious mind shut off, as Alex captured his mouth again. Blair's cock suddenly awoke and poked into Alex's body. Alex stopped the kiss and grinned.

"Guess you're happy to see me too."

"Yeah....yeah...Alex...come on....let's get out of...."

"Shit no. I want you now." Alex's green eyes were on fire as he looked into Blair's face.

"Alex....Alex...no...come on man...we're in the library....shit we get caught and....it's both our asses..." Blair imagined the pale faced sixtieth librarian catching them in some strange position. Not only would she throw them out, she'd make certain Blair was kicked out of the university, and probably would bar him from every university in America.

"So, we'll lock the door....these places are soundproof, right?"

Blair knew he could lie, but Alex, like Jim would be able to see right through him. He simply nodded.

"I thought so." Alex pulled Blair's sweater over his head and moved to suck his nipples. 

"Alex....oh....God....Alex....the door....lock the....oh....shit...."

Suddenly, the door opened. Blair's eyes went wide as he saw his entire academic career go down the drain. Jim walked into the small room, looked at both men, then closed and locked the door. 

"Jim..." Blair said, "what are you doing here?"

Alex released Blair's nipple and turned around. "Hi Jim," he said, then he turned back around and began sucking, and licking and swirling the other nipple.

"It was late, I got worried, I knew you were at the university. When I didn't find you in your office, I came here....and followed my nose." Jim smiled as he watched Alex devour his partner.

Blair tried to keep focused on Jim, which was difficult, since what Alex was doing to him made him throw his head back and moan out loud. 

"Thank God this room is soundproof, huh, Chief?"

Blair could just nod. Alex turned around and smiled at him. "I don't want to be upstaging you, man. I see you're in the mood," he gestured at the detective's erection.

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, guys...we're in a library for Gods sake." He looked around for his sweater. When he looked up again, Jim was taking off his sweater as Alex pulled his tee shirt over his head. 

"Oh...no...oh man," Blair said.

The grad student was unceremoniously placed on the table, where his shoes, socks, pants and boxers were removed by both Jim and Alex, who took time out to devour each other's as well as Blair's mouth. Blair's hands tried to reach out for Jim, then Alex, but both men pulled away from him and stared at each other. Jim and Alex both grinned at Blair and started kissing, their hands fumbling with each other's jeans and boxers. Blair lay back on the table and began to stroke his aching cock, watching his two beautiful lovers devour each other. Blair's hips involuntarily began to jerk upward and that movement caused Jim and Alex to look his way.

Jim shook his head. "Can't have you coming yet, Chief."

"Come on guys...I'm dying here," Blair moaned.

Alex toed off his shoes and socks then walked, naked and unashamed towards the student. "What do you want me to do Blair Sandburg...." he whispered, batting his eyelashes seductively.

"Fuck me...Alex...I want you to fuck me...." Blair whispered back.

"I thought he'd never ask," Jim said.

"I'm in the mood for a Sandburg sandwich myself," Alex said.

Jim grinned at the younger man. "Sounds good to me."

Blair was lifted off the table by his partner, that was a good thing, since the tables were pretty old and probably couldn't stand too much activity, besides, the reference book was there and Blair didn't want it damaged with any strange stains.

Alex dragged two seat cushions from two chairs in the room, he placed them between the brown shag carpet, that still smelled of newness, and his back, hard cock pointing at attention. Blair got on his knees, his hands on either side of Alex's legs, he began to kiss the ex-FBI agents outer, then inner thighs, gently licking the soft pale skin, moving upward passed the dark, curly pubic hair, letting his lip trace Alex's cock, which leaked of pre-come. Jim kissed Blair's back, then used his tongue to work his way down, down to Blair's behind, which shook as Jim's tongue made contact. Jim used one finger to probe Blair's opening when he suddenly stopped.

"Damn," the detective said.

Blair raised his head from licking Alex's cock, Alex groaned in disappointment. "What?" he said.

"Lube," Jim said breathlessly.

"Front....jacket....pocket...." Alex managed to get out. Blair's eyes widened and Alex grinned. "Don't....leave.....home....without it...."

Jim found the small tube of KY jelly and placed some on his fingers. He used one to carefully probe Blair's opening. Blair began to lick Alex's cock, Alex jerked his hips upward. Blair grasped Alex's hips at the same time, he pushed back against Jim's fingers. 

"Oh...God....Jim....fuck me...now..." Blair moaned.

"Just wait baby...." Jim lubed up his cock, gently, as he certainly didn't want to come yet. 

Blair licked Alex's cock harder, propelling Alex into another dimension. When he finally was able to see again, he saw that Blair's cock was in need of attention. "Blair...no...mouth...want....cock....on....mine...." Alex wasn't sure if that made any sense, but that was the best he could do right now. 

Blair got the message and moved upward, draping his body over Alex's, their cocks were almost touching. Jim was almost ready to enter Blair when he noticed the position change. "Alex....can....you....the...weight?"

Alex nodded. "Fuck him...." he growled.

Jim slowly entered Blair. Blair pushed back against Jim, then as Jim withdrew a bit, Blair pushed forward, he gasped as his and Alex's cocks touched.

"OH....God..." Alex said, as the sensation rushed through him. He wrapped his arms around Blair as he thrust upward, their cocks grinding into each other. Jim wrapped his arms around Blair as well, pulling the young man up with each thrust he made. Jim's tactile senses turned on, as he felt the blood pump in both Blair and Alex, their bodies in sync with each other, Alex thrust forward, just as Jim pulled backward.

Blair was trapped in the middle, assaulted by different sensations at opposite sides of his body, Jim inside him, Alex against him, the rhythm growing in intensity with each movement, each thrust. 

Alex's nails dug into Blair's flesh, or was it Jim's he wasn't sure who was on top of him, nor did he care. He felt a familiar sensation and knew he was close. He grunted in anger, he didn't want the feeling to end now, but he couldn't help the pressure soaring through his body as he thrust upward harder and faster.

Their moans became louder, more insistent as their movements became frantic, frenzied, desperate, then the rhythm was lost completely as climax claimed the three of them. Alex came first, erupting against Blair's body. Seeing Alex go over the edge caused Blair to grip the ex-agent and cry out as he thrashed against him, his seed pouring onto Alex's stomach. Blair's internal muscles gripped Jim's cock like a fist, and with his tactile sensations on overdrive Jim came, shouting wordlessly, before collapsing onto to Blair. 

The three men lay unmoving, trying to find their breaths and heartbeats. Then, Jim shook his head and blinked. He realized he was crushing Blair and Alex, and rolled off. 

"Oh...shit," Jim said.

Blair looked over at the Sentinel as he sat up. "Are you okay, Jim? You okay?"

"Yeah....man...that was weird."

Alex struggled to a sitting position. "What was weird?"

"Didn't you feel it? I mean it felt like....like we'd merged or something...shit, I didn't even know who I was."

"Oh man," Blair said, shifting into scientist more. "This is interesting, very interesting. He stood shakily and rushed to the table. He opened up his pad and started writing. Jim and Alex looked at each other.

"Is he writing what I think he's writing?" Alex said.

Jim just nodded. Alex smiled and stood, then extended a hand to help Jim stand. Alex walked over to Blair and rubbed his limp cock against Blair's behind. "Blair, I hope you're not writing about what happened."

"Alex, man of course I am. I mean, this is great...I...."

"Chief, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but aren't scientific studies supposed to be done more than just once?" Jim said, as he put on his boxers and pants.

"Man, isn't that the beauty of this whole thing? Don't worry guys, I'm not using any names, complete anonymity." Blair grinned, put on his glasses and started writing. Alex laughed, seeing Blair wearing nothing but a pair of glasses, scribbling down notes like this was not unusual. Alex shook his head and dressed.

When Jim and Alex were dressed, they both looked at Blair. "Blair...Chief....Sandburg," Jim said.

"Yeah....sure....sure...."

"Blair, it's late," Alex said.

"In a minute."

Jim picked up Blair's clothes and walked to the door. "Well, Chief, I suggest that you pick up your books and go, or else, I'm taking these with me."

Blair looked up and stared at Jim, holding his clothes in his arms. The young man looked at himself and realized he was still naked. "Oh, man," he smiled, "sorry about that Jim." Blair closed the book and walked up to Jim, the detective gave him his clothes, and Blair hurriedly dressed. 

Once dressed, Blair gathered his books and the three of them walked out of the study room, casually. As they headed for the exit, Alex stopped at the librarian's desk. He stopped and smiled at the older woman. "You know, you should check in that study room, there's a very strange stain on the floor, I can't imagine what it is."

The grey haired woman smiled and licked her lips lightly. "I'll have maintenance look at it in the morning, Mr. Krycek."

As the trio walked down the hallway, Blair shook his head. "Stain, why didn't you just announce that we fucked ourselves silly in there?"

"Relax Blair, I don't think that woman's seen any action since MacArthur said he was coming back," Jim laughed.

Alex grinned. "That's only because no one's asked her."

Fox Mulder had hoped the case would be an X File, but it turned out to be an ordinary serial killer, a woman who killed women with blonde hair, scalping the women after death. Fox had hoped it would have been some kind of ritual sacrificial murder, but it was only a mousy dark haired woman whose blonde mother had abused her sexually when she was a child. 

Now, he and Dana Scully were seated in AD Walter Skinner's office that day, as he read over their report. Dana was watching Skinner intently, but Fox's mind was on other things, the FAX he'd received from Blair Sandburg last night. It was short and sweet. "Fox, please come to Cascade right away, it's important, don't worry, no one's been kidnapped, but it is a matter of life or death, hint...it's got something to do with our 'unusual' connection." Fox wanted to smile just thinking about it, Blair had a way of making everything so important. Something about their unusual connection, huh? Now that was worth taking a trip out west, a real X File of his very own, not to mention his heart, Alex Krycek. 

"That's fine," Walter said.

Fox blinked and looked up. Dana rose and stared at him. Fox stood up and smiled. "Sorry, I was somewhere else."

Dana hid her smile, she turned to Walter. "Will that be all Sir?" 

The AD nodded. Dana turned to go. Fox stopped, then turned around. "Sir, I need to speak to you, about something."

Walter sighed. Fox looked at his partner. "It's okay Scully, I haven't been bad."

"I'm sure you haven't, Mulder," she said over her shoulder, as she left the office.

Walter rose. "Anything wrong Agent Mulder?"

Fox shook his head. "I...um....I need to take some personal time..."

Walter stared at the agent. "Personal time?"

"Yes, nothing serious, Sir...But I do know I have some personal time coming to me."

Walter nodded.. "I really thought you should have taken more time off after you were...kidnapped."

"I guess I didn't feel it then, Sir," Fox looked at the ground.

Walter sighed. "Okay, Agent Mulder, take two weeks. I presume you're going out west?"

Fox wanted to smile, Walter was too polite to bluntly ask him if he was going to Cascade. "Yes sir," he said.

Walter nodded. "Have a good vacation."

 Fox rushed from his car to his apartment building. He didn't want to wait for the elevator, instead, he took the stairs and headed for his apartment. Standing in front of his apartment door, Fox stopped suddenly and listened. What was that he heard? Fox listened and realized it was a heartbeat, as he listened carefully, he knew it wasn't the heartbeat of anyone he knew. That was strange, Fox thought, he never could distinguish heartbeats before. For a moment, the agent thought about what had just happened. \\\Wow, I can hear a heartbeat through the door. Shit, I'm an X file.//

Fox felt an overwhelming feeling of danger, he knew he couldn't enter his apartment, he had to get to someplace safe, and that place was Cascade. Fox looked at his watch, he had his credit card and his ATM card on him, if he needed some clothes he could always buy them. The agent turned around and rushed down the stairs, he knew where he had to go.

Inside Fox Mulder's apartment, the tall, thin man looked at his watch. He kept looking at his watch again and again, until evening fell. He knew from his information that Fox Mulder didn't have a life and was in his apartment every night when he wasn't on a case; perhaps his information was incorrect. No one was coming now, but he was prepared to wait all night if need be, even into tomorrow. \\\Damn, that cigarette smoking bastard didn't deal well with failure.//

 "So, what possessed you both to come to *my* apartment and have *me* cook you dinner?" Alex asked.

"Look man, you've been living off my cooking way too long Alex," Blair winked. 

"Blair and I thought it was only fair to let you do the cooking."

"Yeah, make some of those exotic Russian dishes," Blair smiled.

"No, Chief, I don't think so," Jim shook his head.

Blair sat down at the table, Jim sat next to him, facing the front door. "Nothing exotic at all about Russian cooking."

"How about Russian women?" Blair said.

"Or are they like the ones on that commercial, you know the one, where they say, 'swimwear...eveningwear..." Jim laughed.

Alex just shook his head as he placed the chicken and rice in the center of the table. "Well, I never saw any woman that looked like the one in that commercial."

"So, are you going to tell us more, Alex, or are you going to hold out?" Jim said.

Alex shrugged, then looked at where Jim was seated. Jim heard the younger man's elevated heartbeat. He realized the only other chair had its back to the front door. Clearly, Alex was not comfortable with that seat.

Jim patted Alex's hand. "It's okay Alex. I'm here...I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm watching the door."

Alex just shook his head and sat down. "Sorry. Don't know what the fuck's wrong with me. I mean, we're together, we're safe, right?"

"Right," said Blair. 

The three of them began their meal. Both Jim and Blair were amazed, Alex was quite a cook. 

"This is good Alex, never thought you had it in you," Blair said.

"Well, when you're on your own a lot, you learn," Alex said sadly.

Jim reached over and touched the young man's hand. "You're not alone now Alex, you never have to be alone anymore."

They continued their meal, until Jim heard something in the hallway. He turned up his hearing and concentrated, it sounded like...a heartbeat...Jim focused on the sound, keeping his eyes on Blair and Alex, so as not to zone out. Jim looked at Blair, who also heard the sound, but not as clearly as the Sentinel. He opened his mouth to speak, but Blair touched his arm and shook his head. Both men watched Alex as he continued to eat, unaware that he was being watched. Suddenly, Alex stopped eating. His fork fell from his hand and he looked at his lovers. Alex suddenly jumped up and turned towards the door.

"Fox?" he said.

Alex rushed to the front door. Blair smiled, clenched his fist and grinned. "Yes," he said. 

Alex opened the door and grinned. Fox was standing in the hallway, he too grinned. "Hello gorgeous," Fox said to the man in front of him.

Fox walked into the loft and smiled at Jim and Blair. "Perfect timing." He turned to Alex and pulled him into his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot. 

Blair jumped up and down like a kid at Christmas. 

"Hey, Chief, what's with you?" Jim rose and stared at his lover. 

Blair clasped his hands together and smiled. "Jim, you're not going to believe this..."

Jim knew when a long speech was coming. He stopped Blair quickly, with a kiss. "Save it, Chief. We've got a welcome home party to go attend."

 The Cigarette Smoking Man took a long, healing drag off his Morley, and looked through the glass at the planes taking off and landing. He looked at his hand and was satisfied that it was steady. He stood, oblivious to the chatter and business that was normal at an airport. He was there to meet four men who would accompany him to Cascade Washington. The Smoking Man was determined this time, since his prey had slipped through his fingers once again, though he had no idea how Mulder knew that goon was in his apartment; the man had sworn he hadn't made a sound. Well, that was the last job *he* was going to do for anybody ever again. 

The smoking man sighed. He had to succeed this time, especially since he knew he'd lost favor with his bosses; there was a time when the Consortium would have chartered a plane especially for him and his "accompaniment", there would have been a full bar, and he would have been able to smoke as much as he liked. There were also women for the taking, though he never partook in such activities. Now, he had to fly coach, on a *non-smoking fight*, just like a regular person. Two of the goons who were coming on the flight with him were his own men but he didn't know the other two. Perhaps they were sent by the Consortum to finish *him* just in case *he* couldn't finish the job.

But this time he would. 

He existence depended on it. 

After hugs, kisses and pats on the butt, Fox Mulder sat down to dinner with his three lovers. Alex served him and proudly stated that he'd cooked the meal all by himself. Fox looked around the loft.

"I like what you've done with the place," he said.

Alex frowned, then grinned. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Everyone laughed. Jim affectionately put a hand on Blair's shoulder. Fox stared at the grad student. "So, I guess you're going to tell me what this is about?"

Jim groaned, he wasn't in the mood for a scientific discussion, not when the four of them were together which seemed such a rarity. Blair looked at his lover and nodded. "Later man. I just want to use my mouth for chewing now."

Fox winked at Blair. "Why does that thought do strange things to my body?"

Alex leaned over and slapped Fox on the arm. "You have the dirtiest mind sometimes, Fox."

"You'd be surprised what you can learn by watching videos."

The four of them caught up on each other's lives, they ate, talked and laughed like the four lovers and friends they were. Fox told them about cases he'd been working on. "Just when I think it's an X File, it turns out to be an ordinary serial killer."

"How boring," Alex grinned.

Blair and Jim watched as Alex took every opportunity to touch Fox's arm, his shoulder. When he was clearing the table, Fox started to get up to help, but Alex stopped him by running his fingers through his mate's hair. Fox closed his eyes and threw his head back. 

"Gods, does that feel good. It feels like forever since someone touched me like that."

Jim and Blair gave each other sly, predatory looks. "Looks like someone's desperately in need of loving," Blair whispered, for the Sentinel's ears.

Fox turned around and frowned at Blair. "Did you say something?" he said.

"Me? No man, must be jet lag."

But Alex must have heard, because he turned around and gave Blair a knowing wink. When Fox turned around he saw Alex advancing toward him.

"What are you doing...Alex..." Fox raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm a very hungry man, Fox."

Fox smiled nervously. "But...you...we just ate..."

"I'm not talking about food Foxy," Alex said in a low, provocative tone.

Fox looked to Jim and Blair, but the lovers were advancing on him as well. Fox put his hands up defensively. "Come on...guys...I've had a long flight..."

The trio continued to move on the agent. "I just ate," Fox exclaimed, but he was smiling. 

"Time to catch a fox," said Jim.

"Catch me if you can," Fox grinned, and ran. Instead of running out of the apartment, Fox ran up the steps. Jim, Blair and Alex ran after him. Since there was no door, Fox could only run against the wall, as he put up a not too serious struggle.

Jim pulled the agent from against the wall, and he, Blair and Alex surrounded him. Jim removed his jacket, Blair removed his shirt, and Alex dropped down to his knees and took off his shoes and socks, then he began to unbuckle his pants. All that time, Fox stood helpless, watching his three lovers undress him. 

"Oh man...I must be dreaming..." Fox said.

"Not a dream Foxy," Alex said. He pulled down his briefs, Fox kicked them off. Alex kissed the tip of Fox's cock, the agent jerked forward, but Alex pulled away. "Not yet."

"That's right...Foxy..." Jim said. Blair giggled at the name. The detective pushed the now naked FBI agent onto the king sized bed.

"You guys have far too many clothes on," Fox grinned.

"Well...we'll take care of that," Blair said.

Fox leaned on his elbows and watched as Blair, Jim and Alex sat on the edge of the bed. The three men took turns kissing Fox. First Alex gave him a hard, passionate, desperate kiss, while Jim and Blair kissed. Then Jim gave Fox a bruising, consuming kiss, while Alex and Blair kissed each other softly. Finally, Blair kissed Fox, the agent, taking advantage of the grad student's full lips, he sucked on them, tasting a hundred maybe a thousand different tastes. Jim took Alex into his arms, Alex responded by kissing the detective hard on the mouth, as their tongues fought for dominance. 

Fox groaned, he stroked his hard cock, as he watched the three men slowly undress. Alex pulled Jim's shirt off, while Jim took off Blair's shirt, and Blair did the same for Alex. It was taking so long, so damn long, and Fox stroked himself harder, arching his hips off the bed. "Come on...come on...what is this..." he complained.

"Well, if you insist," Alex grinned. He looked at Blair and Jim, they both grinned, and then tore off the remainder of their clothes, that went flying all over the room. When they were all nude, Alex and Jim shared a glance, Alex nodded and Jim smiled. 

"Oh God...are you guys going to have a discussion now?" Fox groaned. "I'm dying here..."

"And what a way to go, huh?" Blair said.

Jim reached for the lube on the bedside table and smiled at Fox. The agent looked at Alex who was moving close to his head, Alex nodded. "Don't worry, you're going to make me very happy."

Fox understood and started to turn over on his stomach, but Jim's hand stopped him. "I want to look in your eyes..I want to see your face when you come..." Jim whispered and Fox shivered as he looked into the warm pools of blue eyes that were filled with so much love. 

Jim squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers then slowly placed two into Fox's opening. The agent groaned and was aware of someone pushing a pillow under his back. He opened his eyes and saw Alex looking down on him. Alex kissed his lover's mouth, slowly pushing his tongue inside. Fox sucked hard on that tongue, as his hands gripped the bed sheets. The kiss ended when Fox gasped, Jim's fingers began scraping his prostate. 

Suddenly, Jim groaned as he felt a warm, lubed up finger inside of him, moving slowly, in and out. He looked over his shoulder and saw Blair, the grad student winked at him. "Couldn't resist man, your ass is so damned inviting."

Jim moved three fingers inside the agent. "Oh....shit....shit...Jimmmm....Gods...please...fuck me....fuck me...." Fox moaned.

"In time," Jim was having a hard time speaking, now two fingers were inside him, mimicking the rhythm he had inside Fox. 

Alex got on his hands and knees and placed the tip of his cock at Fox's lips. The agent licked his former partner's cockhead, then kissed it. "Suck me Fox," Alex growled.

Fox could only nod. Jim placed Fox's legs, carefully over his shoulders as he positioned himself between the agent's thighs. Jim parted his thighs as well, so Blair could move in. Then, Jim slowly, carefully pushed inside Fox's opening. He was so hot and tight that Jim feared he'd come on the spot. Gods, it had been a long time. As Jim began to withdraw a bit, Blair used the opportunity to push himself inside his lover. 

"Ahhh...Ahh..." Jim said as he was penetrated. Blair wrapped his arms around his lover and began a slow rhythm. Jim pushed forward into Fox, while Blair pushed forward into him.

Not to be outdone, Alex pushed himself into Fox's mouth, which was wet, and warm. 

"Shit...feels...so....so...good...." Alex cried. Fox's tongue licked Alex's head. He brought up his hands and cradled his lover's behind.

"Yeah...yeah..." Alex groaned, pushing himself deeper into the agent. Fox opened his throat and received Alex's cock deep inside of him. Alex's hands changed position and moved to Fox's shoulders as he started a steady rhythm, fucking his mouth steadily.

Fox's hands now gripped the sheets, it was all he could do from crying out, or worse, biting Alex's cock. Fox's own cock was trapped between his and Jim's bodies. Every time the detective thrust forward into him, his fine stomach hairs scraped and tickled the sensitive area. Fox thrust his hips up, higher, higher he had to get more, more. Jim's balls were now slapping against Fox's behind as he thrust a little harder, Blair in perfect sync with him.

The four men's bodies moved like different sections of an orchestra, all playing their own parts, yet all moving together to the ultimate goal. Each man could feel their own body, their own pleasure, but they also felt the pleasure of the other three; they could hear each other's heartbeats, each other's breath, feel the blood pumping through in all of their bodies, feel the nerves, the muscles, the tendons, as if it were in *their* bodies. 

The loft was filled with grunts and groans of pleasure, the bed shook violently as they moved closer and closer to the crescendo that was steadily building, the men moving faster, harder, together.

Fox felt the surge begin in his toes, and it traveled quickly up his body, heading for his cock. Once it got there, Fox burst, first, his body tightened, then thrust uncontrollably upward, pounding into Jim, his climax erupting onto Jim's body. Fox's muscles pulled Jim's cock, grabbing it like a fist and the detective threw his head back and shouted as he climaxed. Feeling the larger man shake, Blair was aware of what was happening, but he wasn't aware of the stirring sensation as he felt what seemed like two fists grab his cock, pulling it. Blair lost himself, coming deep inside Jim.

Alex heard the groans of completion, he wanted it to last, he tried to hold back, stop himself. Fox sucked deeply and hard, pulling Alex's cock inside his mouth, and the former agent had no choice, but to let go, give himself up to what his body was feeling. He came, screaming Fox's name, while his lover drank his load greedily.

The climaxing seemed to go on for hours instead of mere seconds, finally, heartbeats regulated, muscles relaxed, breaths became normal again. Blair was spooned behind Jim, Alex was spooned behind Fox, and the detective and the FBI agent faced each other, hands touching lazily, sated eyes looking into sated eyes.

Suddenly, the bed moved. Jim looked behind him, to see Blair sitting up. He frowned. Blair shrugged. "Sorry man, you said not during dinner."

Alex raised himself up on one elbow. "What?"

"My theory..on why we're all so...you know...in sync."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Chief, not in bed."

"Jim, this is the most perfect place for what I have to say. We're all here and we've all had the most amazing orgasms...am I wrong?"

Fox smiled at the grad student. Even after a mind blowing orgasm, following mind blowing sex, Blair Sandburg still had enough energy to run a marathon. "You're not wrong about that Blair."

"I knew you could appreciate this Fox."

Fox sat up, leaned over Jim and kissed Blair's lips lightly. "Tell us."

Blair's blue eyes widened, he clasped his hands together. "Okay...well, you all know that Jim's a Sentinel, right?"

"That's a fact," Jim said nodding, trying not to yawn. Alex smiled at him.

  
"Well, he's a Sentinel, and we're all involved with him, physically, mentally, spiritually. We've all formed this connection with him. I formed the connection with Jim first, then when you guys came along, we somehow made it stronger. That's how you knew Fox was on the other side of the door, Alex, and that's how I was able to find Jim that time, just by scent."

Fox remembered the man in his apartment, but he didn't mention it, no sense in dampening the mood. Blair continued.

"There's a possibility that you guys could be pre-Sentinels or something like that," the grad student said, "and I'd really like to run you both through some tests..."

Jim groaned. "Tests, I knew that part was coming."

"Lab tests, huh?" Fox smiled. He turned to look at Alex. "Well, Krycek here has always been a rat."

Alex playfully hit Fox's arm. Jim frowned suddenly as Blair's theory started to wash over him. 

"Hey, big guy, you okay?" Blair asked.

Jim nodded. He looked at Fox. "Do you think that's why they kidnapped you...then me? Think it could have had something to do with the Sentinel thing? I mean...if they took sperm...maybe they're trying to breed some type of super human being...or have I been watching too many science fiction stories?"

Fox looked down. Alex snorted then laughed. "Doesn't fucking matter now. The guy who was responsible for whatever reason you two were taken is dead and buried. May he fucking rot in hell." Alex smiled and pulled Fox into his arms. The FBI agent willed his body to relax, as he swallowed on the truth.

The next morning, Fox, Alex, Jim and Blair were in Alex's kitchen making a breakfast of coffee, toast, eggs and bacon (for Alex). The four men moved together, perfectly. No one getting in each other's way, everybody doing their specific job. Their movements were fluid, like a ballet. Blair felt almost turned on as he watched them. It was almost like making love. 

Blair and Fox set the table, then suddenly, Fox stopped and smiled at the grad student. "You know Blair, I really do understand that theory of yours," he affectionately patted Blair's head.

Blair moved into Fox's arms. "Thank Gods that you do man," he looked over at Jim and Alex. 

"Hey Chief, I didn't say I didn't believe you...you know I'm just not into that intellectual stuff, I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy," Jim said.

Alex put an arm around Jim's shoulders. "Maybe we should just run off and leave the professors alone, huh?"

Blair laughed. Fox looked at the young man, then pulled him into his arms. "Is that why you sent me that FAX, because you wanted to tell me all about your theory?" 

"Well, it's part of it." Blair turned to his lovers. "We're going away this weekend."

Jim rolled his eyes. "How convenient that this is the weekend. Why am I not surprised. Where are we going Chief?"

"Hey, as long as it's not Russia, I don't care," Alex said.

"I have an idea, let's eat before the food gets cold?" Jim said.

"Good show," Fox grinned.

Breakfast was ready. Blair sat on Fox's knee, causing the FBI agent to smile broadly. Jim threw his legs across Alex's lap, slowing moving his legs back and forth across the younger man's groin area. Blair looked at his lovers. "Okay...here's the plan."

Jim and Alex exchanged glances. Fox looked interested, but was more interested in the eggs Blair fed him. "I've been doing research, right... and I found out about this offshoot of the Tlingit Indian tribe...can you believe that? And you know where they are....right in our own backyard, in Canada...right across the border man...so all of us are going to go up there, to see their Shaman, see I've found references in their oral history about our particular connection...and if we really are connected we all then have to be there...so the Shaman can check us out." Blair leaned over and dove into his own food after that speech. Fox smiled. 

"Does he always do that?" the agent asked, running his hands through Blair's locks.

Jim nodded. "It's actually quite endearing when you get used to it."

Blair looked up from his food and turned the full force of his blue eyes onto Jim. "What? Come on man...I mean we have to go...don't you want to find out about this connection....finally?"

Jim took a piece of toast and put it between his teeth, he turned to Alex and winked invitingly. The former FBI agent understood, as he leaned forward and nibbled on the other side of the toast. Jim and Alex continued nibbling until the bread was gone and the two men lost themselves in a kiss. Then Jim rubbed his eyes and looked at the grad student, chuckling. "Blair, you know I can't resist that look of yours."

"Let's see," Alex said.

Blair turned to Alex and gave him the same puppy dog look. "I don't know what he's talking about, man," Blair said, shaking his head. 

Alex groaned and put his hand in front of his face. "Stop it Blair, you're making me hard with that look....Jim, make him stop."

"Can't do anything about it Alex, sorry," Jim said and kissed Alex on the lips. 

Fox put his arms around Blair's waist and pulled him closer. "Blair's being a bad boy, huh?"

Blair squirmed out of Fox's arms, he rolled his eyes, then clapped his hands together. "So, do we go?"

"I'm ready," said Fox.

Jim and Alex looked at each other. "I guess we've got no choice, huh?" said Alex.

"Oh, are you talking about going to Canada? I was thinking of something much closer," Fox grinned. 

Understanding dawned as the three men rose and headed for the stairs. Then Jim stopped. "Wait, can't leave the dishes."

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh man Jim, you are like *so* anal."

Jim pulled the smaller man close to him. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."

They picked up the breakfast dishes and put them into the sink. Fox turned on the hot water, while Blair squeezed too much dishwashing liquid against the running water. Jim grabbed the bottle from his partner. "Before you hurt yourself, " he said.

They all reached inside the very soapy water, all trying to clean the dishes as quickly as they could; hands collided, hips bumped against each other, as water began to escape from the sink and onto the four men and the floor. 

"Blair, you put too much suds in here," said Fox.

"Yeah," Blair grinned mischievously, "didn't I?" He flicked some water in the FBI agent's direction. Not to be outdone, Fox returned the gesture. Alex laughed, Jim rolled his eyes. What the hell was Blair doing...if he knew how hard he was right now...

"Sandburg!" Jim said.

"Jim," Blair said, "what you need is cooling off."

"I agree," Alex responded. He scooped some suds onto his finger and placed a small dab on the tip of Jim's nose. 

"Oh, you're going to get it now," Jim said. He grabbed a handful of suds and threw them at Alex. Not to be outdone, Fox scooped up two handfuls and threw them at Blair.

"That's for starting it!" Fox said.

Pandemonium ensued as the quartet had a full fledged water and soap suds fight. When they were finally finished, the dishes were still in the sink, but the lovers were soaked through their clothes. 

"Hey, now we've got a good reason to take our clothes off," Fox said.

They all laughed and immediately began peeling off the offending wet garments. It was difficult because they were all so soaked and laughing as well, but they cooperated and helped each other when it was needed. Soon, they were all naked and rushing at breakneck speed to the stairs. They all tried to rush the staircase at the same time, but kept bumping into a hard naked, wet body. 

They only made it to the fourth step. Fox sank down and landed on his bottom, cock standing at attention. Alex laughed. "Well now, let's see what we can do about that." Using leftover dishwater and spit as lubricant, Alex prepared his own opening and slowly, carefully sat down on Fox, impaling himself against his former partner's hard cock. He groaned happily as his lover slowly filled him up. Fox threw his head back, hitting the wall, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, Alex gasped as he felt something engulf his cock.

Blair knelt down on the step below. He saw the opportunity and took it, gently stroking Alex's cock at first, then bending over and taking the hard member into his mouth. 

Jim reached around his partner and started stroking Blair's cock, making the young man groan, causing vibrations through Alex. Jim elected to follow Alex's lead where lubricant was concerned. He carefully prepared Blair, stretching him gently with one, two, then three fingers. Jim touched his cock gently, as he certainly didn't want to come without his lovers. Then he slowly entered Blair. 

The four men moved together in sync, in harmony, the way they had last night, and this morning, fixing breakfast. Each man taking, giving pleasure, filling up and being filled. The last coherent thought Blair Sandburg had before the madness of orgasm took him and his three lovers was that he hoped the Shaman didn't ask them for *this* particular example of their connection.

 The Cigarette Smoking Man and his associates took the early morning flight from Washington DC, it wasn't early enough though, the plane was nearly filled. And he wound up sandwiched between the henchmen he did not know for the entire trip; all the time wondering if they would take him out right there. Some of the Consortium's best assassins were so good, they could kill a man in a crowd and no one would know.

The flight landed in Cascade in the middle of the afternoon, a grey, rainy afternoon. As the Cigarette Smoking Man walked through the arrival gate, he thought he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw, to his horror, Jim, Blair, Alex and Fox heading for the departure lounge at Canadian Airlines.

SHIT! He'd just spent six hours between two men he did not trust, had been unable to smoke and now THIS.

On their flight to Vancouver, Jim, Blair, Alex and Fox wound up sitting in first class. The ticket agent's last name was Ivannova and Alex asked her if she was Russian; she was, second generation, but spoke the language. Ms. Ivannova and Alex Krycek, bantered about the weather for fifteen minutes before she smiled sweetly at him and said since there was absolutely no one sitting in first class on the flight, she'd put Alex and his "cousins" in said class. 

Alex flashed his green eyes, gave her a winning smile and said "goodbye" in Russian as the four men boarded the plane.

"See guys, it's always good to be bilingual," Alex grinned.

"Well, I just hope that Ms. Ivannova's not KGB," Fox said, suddenly thinking of the Cigarette Smoking Man.

Alex put his arm around his lover's shoulders. "You know something Fox Mulder, you are too paranoid."

Inside the plane, the four lovers smiled at having first class all to themselves. There were two seats on each side. 

"First Class, I don't believe this. I've never sat in first class in my life," Blair said.

Jim adjusted the grad student's seat belt firmly around his waist, and let his hand lazily brush against his cock.

"Jimmmmm," Blair said.

Alex smiled. "Well, we are alone back here."

"Except for the flight attendants, and we can always pay them not to look."

Jim shook his head. "I'm just getting Blair back."

"For what?" Fox asked, curious.

Just then the "FASTEN SEAT BELTS" sign came on, and the pilot's voice let the passengers know that the plane was about to take off. 

"Here we go," Blair said.

The plane took off without a hitch. When the FASTEN SEAT BELTS sign went off, Jim, Fox and Alex took theirs off, Blair started on his, but Jim stopped his hands, and slowly, easily, unbuckled his lover, this time using both hands to stroke the growing bulge between his young lover's legs.

Fox noticed this and laughed. "Just what did you do to him, Blair?"

Jim looked at the FBI agent and his former partner. "When we flew out to DC...to find Alex, after Alex went looking for you...this sweet young thing here, teased me to no end."

"I did no such thing Jim. All I was doing was writing something...that's all I was doing," Blair told Fox and Alex.

"Stretching this way and that way and doing this," Jim did an imitation of Blair tossing his head and stretched against the young man. "I was so hard I didn't know what to do...then he starts whining about not getting desert."

"So, what did you do, Jim?"

"He grabbed me, dragged me down the hall, into the restroom...then had his way with me..." Blair batted his eyes in mock innocence.

"Oh...poor Blair..." Alex grinned. "Hey, Jim...do you know that the restrooms in first class are larger than in coach."

Fox stared at Alex. "How do you know?"

"Foxy, I did have a life before you, remember?"

"Alex, I know that, and I'm not jealous either but...on a plane?"

"Oh come on Fox, don't tell me you've never done it on a plane before. Shit, you went to school in England for Gods sake. I thought they were more uninhibited. Fox, you watch porno videos."

"Alex, there are some places I've never had sex."

Alex winked at Jim and Blair. Then he looked at Fox and spoke very low. "It was about ten years ago Fox...New York to Paris. I was off to see some friends. It was winter, and not too many people were flying to Paris that day. There was this flight attendant who had the cutest ass...and he and I were eyeing each other for about an hour..."

Blair turned to his lover. "Jim...man I can hear him...I can hear every word he's saying," he whispered.

Suddenly Alex stopped, he looked over at Blair. "I'm talking here." Then he realized what just happened. There was no way Blair could have overheard him, and no way he could have overheard Blair. His eyes widened and he stared at the anthropology student. 

"See man...I know what I'm talking about."

"And they call you spooky," Alex said.

"I heard that," Blair answered.

Jim turned Blair's face to his. "Remember the dials you taught me...turn it down baby," he whispered.

Blair shuddered, listening to Jim's low sexy voice, the voice that made him want to fuck the man senseless. He moved as close to Jim as he could. "Yes master," he whispered.

Alex rolled his eyes. Fox looked at his ex-partner "The flight attendant with the cute ass..." he said. He shifted in his seat. The story was slowly turning him on, he imagined the flight attendant licking his lips, staring at Alex. This was better than anything Fox had seen in a porno movie.

"Right....well...he gives me this real serious come hither look and I get out of my seat and go over to him, then the next thing I know, he's leading me to first class...into the rest room. I tell him I don't have to go, when he looks at me and flashes the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen..."

"And?" Fox said.

"It was all over Foxy....I lost my airplane virginity. And maybe it's time to lose yours too."

"Fox," Jim said, "it's great, when you come...you feel like you're flying and I don't mean on a plane."

Fox shifted again in his seat. The only reason he wasn't fully erect, was due to sheer willpower. "Alex," he whispered, leaning over, lips touching his lover's ear.

"Yes Fox?"

"This flight's not long enough for what I'd like to do to you."

Both Jim and Blair laughed. Alex turned red and rolled his eyes. "I tried."

Standing in the airport, away from his four henchmen, The Cigarette Smoking Man held his ticket to Vancouver. Only one thought crossed his mind. \\\When I get them, I'm going to make sure those three never see the light of day again, and that other one, I look forward to taking care of him...personally.//

They arrived in Vancouver in early afternoon, and found out that they needed to take a propeller plane. Jim nearly burst out laughing as he watched Blair's eyes turn into two large, blue saucers. 

"Oh no...I am so not into prop planes, man," he said.

"It's the only way to the reservation, Chief," Jim said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Come on Blair, where's your sense of adventure," Alex said.

"Adventure. Well, you can catch me when I pass out, man."

"No, that's my job, baby," Jim said, seriously as they walked to the tiny plane.

Alex took Fox's hand and they walked behind Jim and Blair. "You want me to hold your hand on the plane, darling?"

Fox leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear. "Only if your hand is on my cock, darling."

Jim turned around, and grinned at Fox. "Pervert," he said.

"Eavesdropper," Fox shot back.

The ride on the plane took only twenty minutes. Blair avoided looking out the window, Jim put his arm around his young lover's neck and held him close.0 Behind them, Alex and Fox both strained their necks to look out the window at the Canadian woods. 

"It's beautiful," Alex said. "Much more than Tunguska."

Fox grinned. "Don't remind me."

"Come on Mulder, don't you remember, you, me, locked up in that tiny, cold cell."

"We wasted so much time being angry at each other, we could have spent that time being more productive."

"At least trying to keep warm," Alex said, as his hand rested on Fox's knee. Fox smiled and was glad he'd put his anger aside to see just how beautiful Alex really was.

The plane landed in an open section of the woods. When they got their bags and got off the plane, they were met by a tall, lean young man, who was leaning against a light blue van. He looked to be about eighteen, had light brown skin and long, straight black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He walked up to Blair and smiled at him. 

"My name is John Running Deer, and I'm here to take you to the reservation. Our Shaman is making preparations tonight, he will see you tomorrow."

Blair just stared at the man who had turned to walk back to his van. He looked over his shoulder at Blair, and stopped walking. A small smile moved across his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Blair looked from his lovers to John Running Deer. "How did you know we were coming? I didn't call or write or anything, man."

John's smile got wider. "I know. Come on, we want to get there before nightfall." He looked past Blair and stared intently at Jim. "Sentinel," he said, and nodded in a gesture of respect.

Jim, though completely stunned, nodded as well. He, Fox and Alex then followed the young man to the van. Fox patted the still stunned Blair on the arm. "Maybe he's a Sentinel too, or at least psychic."

"Wow man...this is like *so* cosmic," was Blair's response.

  
The drive to the reservation took about two hours, but none of them seemed to mind, they were too enchanted with the view.

"Man," Blair said, "a real untouched wilderness."

Jim ran his hand through Blair's curls. "Kind of like you, huh?"

Blair blushed. "Oh come one man, just enjoy the view."

"I am, baby, I am."

"This is not half bad," said Alex, "I've never been in these parts before."

"Better than Russia, huh?" Fox asked.

Alex simply nodded.

When they arrived at the reservation, night had set, John Running Deer showed them to their sleeping quarters, a very large teepee that seemed large enough for an entire family, let alone just four men.

"How come the movies only show places like these as small," Fox said.

John Running Deer smiled at Fox. "A man who appreciates the truth." Before Fox could respond, the younger man had turned his back.

"I will return in the morning, when you can speak to our Shaman." And with that, he was gone.

The four looked at each other, Fox was still stunned by what the young Indian had just said to him. Alex put his hand on the agent's shoulder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack," and he unrolled his sleeping bag and placed it in a corner.

"I'm with you," Jim said, as he did the same. 

Blair and Fox looked at each other. "Hey Jim, I kind of want to go look at the stars. When do you get the opportunity to see stars, without a building being in the way?"

"Be my guest Chief," Jim said. "Fox, make sure he doesn't get lost, will you?"

Fox smiled. He and Blair exited the teepee and stood, staring upward. They stood, unspeaking for what had to be only five minutes, before both men began to yawn. 

"Wow, that's weird man...I mean, I didn't feel tired a minute ago," Blair said.

Fox nodded. "Me too. Maybe it's the fresh air, us city boys aren't used to all this good stuff."

Blair frowned. "It's not like I've been in the city all my life, Fox...but...." he tried, but could not suppress a yawn. "It's like..." another yawn. "I just can't stop this."

Fox put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked at Blair. "Maybe it's something to ask the Shaman about, tomorrow."

Blair's eyes were getting heavier by the second. All he could do was nod, as he moved inside the teepee, Fox right behind him. Inside, both men were greeted by the low, regular breathing of their lovers. Fox placed his sleeping bag close to Alex, and Blair placed his close to Jim. The night was cool, so they only took off their pants, leaving boxers and briefs on. Blair was about to say goodnight to Fox, but when he looked, he saw that the older man was already asleep, and before his head hit his pillow, so was he.

Far away, inside the Shaman's tent, the old man's gnarled but strong hands beat slowly on a small drum. Around him, were five different kinds of ancient herbs, all inside pouches. The Shaman took some herbs from each pouch and placed them inside a large pipe. When that was done, the pipe was lit, but instead of smoking, the old man inhaled deeply. He chanted softly to himself, swaying back and forth, then he spoke words; the words asking for permission to come over to the great field, where the ancestors practiced the old traditions, the way they were done before the white man came.

The Shaman performed the ritual seven times, before he smiled. He'd gotten the answer he desired. Tomorrow he would join his ancestors and live the old ways again, leaving the earth in the most honorable way, to give up his life for one that was innocent.

And with that, the Shaman smiled again.

Miles from the reservation The Smoking Man leaned against a large black car and inhaled the Morley deeply. He watched as his four henchmen came out of an immense mobile home, large enough for what was needed. The men approached him and he nodded. 

"Everything is in place," one of the henchmen said.

The Smoking Man nodded. "Good. We shall proceed tomorrow afternoon, and this time, there can be no mistakes, no errors. This time we will succeed."

Jim was first to sense there was another presence inside the teepee. He heard the strange heartbeat, opened his eyes and looked up. John Running Deer stood over him, a smile on his face. 

"Good morning Sentinel," he said.

Jim blinked, then sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Good morning John."

Blair rolled over, smiled first at his lover, and then sat straight up when he saw John. "'Morning John, is the Shaman ready to see us today?"

Jim grinned. He cuffed Blair in the back of the head. "Gee Chief, give the man a chance to breathe."

Fox and Alex both stretched, yawned and sat up, blinking. 

John nodded to the other two men. "The Shaman will see you this morning, but first, you must purify yourselves in our cleansing spring."

"Is that some kind of magic, man?" Blair asked.

"Not magic," John smiled. "Just cleansing. To make you forget your past world."

"Sounds pretty spooky," Alex said.

Fox grinned and threw Alex a faux punch. Alex grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Fox leaned over and kissed his lover on the mouth. 

"Not spooky, just cleansing," John said.

Jim looked at his lovers. "Well gents, I guess we'll be taking a bath."

 It was chilly outside, so the four dressed in the same clothes they'd worn yesterday, taking fresh clothes with them. The spring was very close to where they'd been sleeping. They undressed. Alex was first to venture into the water, and quickly pulled back his toe. 

"That water is fucking cold," he said.

Fox grinned. "Sometimes a cold bath is good for you." Fox held his breath and rushed in all at once. He was shivering, but holding out his arms. "See, it's fine!"

Jim took Alex's hand, then turned and held Blair's. "Can't be colder than Cascade beach," Jim said, as he pulled his lovers in. 

"FUCK Jim, it is colder than Cascade beach, man," Blair said.

Jim shivered. "You're not kidding."

As the men settled in the water, they began to feel warm. Jim saw a waterfall nearby and swam over to it. He tested it with his hand and smiled. "I knew I felt warmth from somewhere. Guys, the waterfall's warm."

"Whoa," Blair said, "how'd they manage that."

"That's why it's magic, I guess," said Alex.

They all swam closer to the waterfall and relaxed at the warmth, the peace tranquility; as their muscles relaxed, they looked at each other, seeing the unmistakable looks of arousal on their faces. Jim smelled three other pheromones, heard three heartbeats accelerate. 

"Wow," Alex said, looking at Jim. "I feel....I don't know...but I feel...different..."

"I feel....like I'm high...but I'm not," Fox said to Blair.

"Me too," Blair said.

Jim nodded. A myriad of senses washed over him, the heartbeats and the scent of pheromones were sharp, distinct, he saw colors he did not recognize, tasted the clean, crisp air. Then, he felt gentle hands on his body. He was about to call Blair's name, when he turned around and looked into the smoky green eyes of Alex Krycek. Alex pulled Jim close, he wrapped his arms around his waist and licked his earlobe, gently nipping it. Jim threw his head back and Alex captured his mouth with his own, their tongues swirling together, dancing with each other. Alex's hands moved lower and circled Jim's nipples. At first, Alex touched the detective with only his fingertips, circling them, around and around. Then, Alex squeezed them gently, gently. Jim's hard cock grew even harder, as he felt Alex's cock pushing gently against his buttocks..

Across from Jim and Alex, Fox and Blair were a mirror image of the other two men. Fox was behind Blair, sucking his earlobe, flicking his tongue in and out of his earrings, and running his fingers through his wet chest hair. Fox and Blair shared a kiss, then Blair opened his eyes and saw Jim, in the throes of arousal, Alex pleasuring him. Seeing Jim like that, made Blair more aroused, he felt Fox's fingers inside him, the warmth of the water, moistening his opening. The agent's fingers moved against his prostate. Blair jerked his hips backward, against Fox's fingers, he gasped and let himself float, with Fox's hands his only anchors. 

Alex's wet fingers, gently prepared Jim and the detective thrust backward roughly. 

"Easy Jim...here I come..."

Fox eased his cock into Blair, and the young man threw his head back in a wordless cry. Jim groaned as he was filled up with Alex. Alex slowly thrust in and out of Jim in perfect rhythm with Fox's thrusts, in and out of Blair. Their movements pushed them closer to each other, until Blair and Jim were face to face. Instantly their arms went around each other, and they kissed, then groaned into each other's mouths as their cocks touched. 

Jim thrust backward into Alex, and forward onto Blair, while Blair thrust forward to Jim and backward into Fox. The waves swayed back and forth as their movements grew in intensity until their bodies and the waves became one, making their own music. Soon the music built, growing closer to the peak and violently climaxing in a crescendo, as the spring vibrated and then slowly came down until it was even once again.

Jim and Blair kissed, then Jim kissed Alex, and Blair kissed Fox. They held each other as they floated, satisfied and happy in their release. From a distance, John Running Deer smiled.

"They are cleansed now. It's time to meet with the Shaman."

 After drying themselves off, the four followed John a few feet. Then the young man stopped. Standing in front of them was an old, brown skinned man with long, straight white hair. Jim figured him to be about ninety, but he moved with the grace of a young cat. The Shaman stood in front of Jim and smiled. "Welcome Sentinel." He turned to Blair. "And welcome Guide. And the two who have joined with you." He nodded to John who turned and left. "What I have to say is not for his ears. Sit." 

They sat in a circle, the Shaman crossed his legs easily and looked around. He nodded and spoke. He said that in the beginning the world was only a single star on the finger of the Great Spirit himself. The Great Spirit pulled the star off his finger and it spun around and around until it settled in am empty space in the sky. Then, the Great Spirit honored the star by creating air and fire and water and land and he connected them all together by a single thought in his head. 

Jim looked at his watch. About a half hour had already gone by. He heard the restless breathing of Alex, but heard only steady and calm heartbeats from Blair and Fox. The two scholars were intrigued and hung on the man's every word. 

The Shaman continued to the meaning of connectedness. Everything in nature, every drop of rain, every tree, everything was connected to each other, and because of that everything was harmonious in nature. 

"And so that brings me to the four of you..." The Shaman suddenly stopped speaking as the sunlight was completely blocked. The old man looked up slowly, then the four lovers looked up to see the Cigarette Smoking man, standing there, Morley in hand. 

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy," he said, smiling.

Alex's mouth dropped. Jim and Blair rose together, Blair stood behind his Sentinel. Alex rose, his face filled with rage, he looked at Fox, who was still seated, face calm, impassive. The Smoking Man smiled at Alex. 

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, I'm afraid Alex," he smiled. 

Fox rose and looked at the ground, holding his breath, waiting, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly four large men appeared. One grabbed Jim, the other two grabbed Blair and Fox. The fourth man pulled out a gun and held it on Alex.

"What the fuck is this!" shouted Jim.

"Detective Ellison, don't make this any more difficult." The Smoking Man smiled. Then, he nodded to the three goons. They quickly pulled out hypodermic needles and stuck them into their captives' necks. As they struggled, their actions made them lose consciousness. The Smoking man then stood in front of Alex and smiled sweetly. "I'll deal with you separately, after I'm finished with your...friends." Then he followed the three henchmen, who were now carrying Jim, Blair and Fox, to the mobile home. The Smoking Man watched as they were loaded into the makeshift hospital, then he stood by his car. 

The fourth henchman motioned to Alex and the Shaman to walk further into the woods. Alex sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. \\\So, this was the way it was going to end. A bullet in the head in the middle of the woods. Shit...how was that smoking bastard still alive? I shot him...I shot him, I saw him go down. Fox...Jim...Blair...what was going to happen to them? He had to do something...he just had to.// Maybe after they killed him, they'd move his body somewhere else, somewhere no one would ever find him. 

Once they were far into the woods, the Shaman began to chant loudly, he turned his face up to the sky and shouted, as if someone was killing him.

"Stop that shit!" the goon shouted.

The Shaman only chanted louder, raising his hands over his head. The man looked at Alex who leaned against a tree and shrugged. Alex watched the Shaman as he continued to chant, and kept his eyes on the younger man who was getting more and more nervous by the second, biting his lip, cheek twitching. 

Suddenly, the Shaman rushed the young henchman, at first, he tried to push the old man away, when he couldn't, he shot him, point blank. The Shaman fell to the ground, an ugly, large red spot formed on his chest. 

That was all the diversion Alex needed, he rushed the goon, kicked him with the heel of his boot, breaking the man's leg. Alex pounded on him then calmly broke his neck and took his weapon. 

 The Cigarette Smoking man stood by his car and watched as the nurse and doctor, inside the mobile home attend to Jim, Blair and Fox, who were now lying on small cots, only sheets covering their naked bodies. The Smoking Man focused on Jim. He lit a Morley and watched the detective. \\\My God...I've never seen a specimen as solid, or as beautiful as this...he's like a Greek God..like a statue...// Special Ops...but he was so much more than that, he was a Sentinel, a man with five heightened senses. What would those hands feel like on his body. And if *he* touched Ellison what would he feel? The Smoking Man shuddered as he imagined Jim's large, strong hands running all over his body. His eyes moved to Blair Sandburg as he frowned. \\\Damn stupid hippie kid....he's not good enough for a man like that...///

Now, all three men were erect, having been stimulated by the gloved fingers of the nurse. She began to stroke and pump Jim's cock, quickly, wanting to get semen from all three of them as quickly as possible. Watching her touch him, stroke him, gave the Smoking Man an aching hard on. Leaving the cigarette in his mouth, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his hard member. Slowly, the Smoking Man began to stroke himself with one hand, with his other hand, he pulled as his balls, the Morley still resting in his mouth. He leaned against his car, closed his eyes and imagined Jim Ellison sucking his cock. He stroked himself harder and harder as he could actually feel Ellison's lips sucking harder and harder. He then felt the familiar surge through his body and nearly fell as he came. Then he heard the gunshot. 

The Smoking Man's eyes shot open. He quickly fixed his pants and got into the car, he picked up the cell phone and called the henchman who was driving the mobile home. 

"Go," The Smoking Man said.

"Sir?"

"Go! And don't stop until I tell you to!" The Smoking Man threw the Morley out the window, nodded to the young man behind the wheel, and they followed the mobile home as it drove away from the area.

Alex Krycek knelt down and gently applied pressure to the gaping wound in the Shaman's chest. "I'll get help," he whispered.

The brown eyes of the Shaman collided with Alex's green eyes. He gripped Alex's arm with a strength that surprised the younger man, then shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"You'll bleed to death if I don't..." Alex suddenly stopped talking, as he saw a smile on the old man's lips.

"You...must find....your...partners....the ones you....are destined to be with...forever..." he said, voice hoarse, breathing deeply.

"I...I..."

"You must find them. You are bonded, joined forever!" The Shaman's voice was louder, clearer. "You will find them...my car...the shed...there...behind you." 

Alex slowly rose, grabbed the dead henchman's gun and ran off in the direction where the Smoking Man had gone with his lovers. Alex cursed silently as he saw a black car, probably carrying the Smoking Man himself, driving away, behind what looked like a large mobile home. 

Alex ran back to where the Shaman lay. The old man looked at him. "Go now...I will be fine..." With a final look at the old man, ran off towards the shed. Inside was a dark blue sedan. Alex managed to hotwire the car and took off, following the convoy from a safe distance. 

The Smoking Man called the mobile home on his cell phone. When the doctor answered, he spoke rapidly. "Are you almost finished?"

"No sir...we'll need about another..."

"I don't have time doctor! I need you to finish this. Now!" With that the Smoking Man ended the call. He then sighed and dialed a more familiar number. As soon as he heard the cool voice with the British accent, he cleared his throat.

"Sir. I wanted to tell you that everything is proceeding smoothly, on schedule."

"I hear a hesitation in your voice. Is everything alright?"

The Smoking Man lit a Morley. "Yes, sir, it is. Unfortunately, one of the packages has been...damaged, and had to be destroyed, the other three however, have been recovered."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes sir, a terrible accident. It was unavoidable."

A small grunt, and then the call was ended. The Smoking Man didn't know if that was an affirmative or a negative. He turned to the young man driving his car and sighed, glad that he was one of the two men he could trust.

 About an hour later, the mobile home and the black limousine stopped near a clearing. A few miles behind them, Alex stopped the car as well. He watched the driver exit the limousine with the Smoking Man, he saw another man driving the mobile home. How many of them were there? Could he take all of them alone? What if he failed and they killed him? Or worse, killed Fox, Blair and Jim because of him? Maybe he should call the police, get help. Alex shook his head. \\\That's a really stupid idea, what are you going to tell them? That some crazy smoking man who *you* supposedly killed is holding your *3 male* lovers? That'll sit well with them. And even if they do believe you, by the time they get here....// Alex didn't want to think of what could happen. 

Then, the Shaman's words echoed in his head. *He* had to be the one to find them. They were meant to be together, and it was his duty to find them. 

Alex moved closer, like a cat. The young man who'd been driving the Smoking Man was leaning against the car, smoking a cigar. Alex surprised him easily from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck and choking him to death. He took his gun, and placed it inside his belt. 

Alex then rushed the mobile home. The driver jumped out of his cab and confronted Alex; he was a large man who looked somewhat like the missing link between human and beast, taunted him with a knife. The man swung at Alex, nearly cutting him in the face with the knife, but what Alex didn't have in size, he had in speed. He gave the man a karate chop, courtesy of his training at Quantico, causing him to drop the knife, into Alex's hands. As the man looked stunned, Alex slit his throat. 

The mobile home was next. Alex crept inside, gun drawn. He stopped when he saw his three lovers, lying naked on three cots, an IV in each of their arms. A man and woman, dressed in green surgical garb stood against the wall, holding their hands up.

"Don't hurt us, please," the woman said, her blue eyes, wide with terror.

Alex sniffed. He smelled something strange, a chemical perhaps, but stronger than that was the unmistakable scent of pheromones. Damn, the pheromones were attacking him from all sides. He looked over on a steel table and saw three jars, filled with a creamy, white substance, the fourth jar however was empty. 

Suddenly, Alex heard two shots from the side of the room. He hit the deck; when he looked up he saw the man and woman lying dean on the floor, each killed by a single shot to the head. Alex looked in the direction where the shot came from, and saw the Smoking Man coming out from behind another door. Then, Alex found himself standing face to face with the nicotine stained bastard himself. 

They stood there for what felt like hours, holding guns on each other, neither one of them made a sound. The only sounds in the room, were their heartbeats, and a low whirr of a machine. Then the Smoking Man inhaled deeply on his Morley. 

"Well, well, well, Alex Krycek, what a surprise."

"Guess I'm not the only one who's not easy to kill, huh?"

The Smoking Man smiled. "I'm surprised at your...attitude Alex...after all those hot, passionate nights we spent together. Don't look disgusted, I'm sure you haven't done anything with them," he gestured with his head at Jim, Blair and Fox, "that we didn't do. Frankly, I think you've sunk to a new low...one lover, I can understand...but three?"

Alex's finger began to squeeze the trigger. "You fucking bastard," he said.

The Smoking Man shook his head. "Oh, Alex, now you're being foolish. You see your...friends on the table...they're not under a normal anesthetic, oh no, it's a very special kind, the kind that causes....well...I'm sure you can guess," and he glanced briefly at the jars filled with the creamy substance. "Anyway, they're fine, for now, but if not given the proper antidote, I'm afraid they'll die. That's the reason for the doctor and nurse, but as you can see, they're quite unable to help."

"You lying prick, I don't believe you!" Alex shouted.

"Suit yourself. Go ahead and shoot me Alex, if it'll make you feel better. But if I'm right...Look, Alex, I'm a reasonable man, and for some strange reason, I still do find you attractive. I'm willing to make a deal with you. I'll give you the injections they need to wake up, if you let me go."

Alex turned his head and glanced briefly at his lovers. He remembered the Shaman's words. He had no idea if the Smoking Man was telling the truth, but if he killed him and they died, he'd never be able to live with himself. 

"Okay," Alex said, "I'll do what you ask." He slowly put the gun on the floor. "Give it to me."

"You must think me a fool Alex Krycek. I know you've got at least one gun under your shirt, and probably a knife as well. Let's go to my car, and don't forget the jars. We'll do a trade out there, see I'm a fair man."

Alex just nodded, trying to keep his breathing even, he heard Blair's voice inside his head telling him to relax. Blair...what if he never looked into those blue eyes, kissed those sensuous lips....and Jim with his perfect body, more beautiful than the statue of David....Fox...the man he'd loved from that first day he saw him, when Alex was just a student at Quantico and Fox Mulder was already in the FBI..... Though every instinct Alex had, was telling him to reach underneath his jacket and pull out his gun, he followed the older man to the black limousine, where the young blonde man sat at the wheel. Alex stopped. \\\Fucking trap.//

The Smoking Man looked at Alex, then looked in the direction of his gaze. "Don't worry about him Alex, he doesn't have orders to kill you. You already killed that man." Then the older man got into the passenger side of the car. 

Alex suddenly reached under his shirt and pulled out the second gun. "Give it to me you bastard, or I'll pull the trigger!"

"Of course." The Smoking Man tossed a small, plastic bag out the window. "Now give me the jars..fair trade Alex," the older man cooed. 

Alex thought: \\\Okay, here's my chance, maybe I can shoot the fucker and keep the jars...yeah, that'll be good for you, you bastard.// He slowly handed the jars, as nicotine stained fingers grasped them. Alex kept himself at a safe distance, keeping his eyes on the blonde driver. Alex took a step backward, after handing over the jars, then reached down to grab the bag. Inside the bag was a small canister. "You better check inside there Alex, just to make sure I have all three injections inside, these things can be so unpredictable you know," the man's voice was smooth, confident. 

Alex sensed something wasn't right. He tore the plastic bag open with his teeth, then fumbled with the opening of the canister, trying to hold the gun on the Smoking man at the same time. Then he opened the canister and saw the three injections. He sighed and nodded. 

Suddenly, Alex saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, then heard a loud boom, followed by a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked up and saw the Smoking Man, holding a gun. The older man laughed loudly as the car drove away. Alex fell to the ground, using his body to protect the precious canister, the laughter ringing in his ears. 

Alex grabbed the canister and struggled to his feet. He ran towards the mobile home, but felt as if the sky and the ground were changing places. \\\Fuck!// He looked at his arm, the wound, though not fatal was causing him to lose blood rapidly. Shit, he knew, from experience that he had about thirty seconds before he lost consciousness. 

He rushed into the mobile home, counting from one to ten, and then back again. He slammed against Fox's bed, he grabbed the canister and tried to get it open, he was getting dizzier by the second, and the blood was running onto his hands, making them slippery. \\\Come on! Come on!// Alex inhaled deeply, fighting pain and dizziness, he managed to get the canister open. Thanking the Gods, that the smoking man shot him in his left arm, he injected Fox, Jim and Blair, in succession.

The room was beginning to spin, like something out of The Wizard of Oz. Alex staggered back to Fox's bed. He was feeling light headed, he wanted desperately to close his eyes. Alex grabbed Fox's hand.

"Fox...baby...please..." his voice was hoarse, he could barely hear himself. "Fox...wake up....please...don't leave me....I love you...Fox..."

Alex sank to the floor, still clutching Fox's hand, but still holding on to the small shred of consciousness he had. "Fox....Fox..." was all Alex could get out. 

Then, he felt it, it was gentle but it was unmistakably a squeeze. "Fox..." Alex breathed.

It was the last thing Alex said before everything went black.

 White. 

That was what Alex Krycek saw when he opened his eyes. White. He blinked. Well, at least he could do that. Where was he? The last thing he remembered, he was inside...inside that mobile home...and...there was a gunshot...

\\\Oh shit, I'm dead and this is heaven. Fuck no, no fucking way I'd be in heaven, definitely hell.// Alex realized he was lying on his back, he tried to sit up, when suddenly, the color blue assaulted him, and hands pushed him backwards. Alex's eyes focused as the blue moved away from him, and he saw that they were eyes, and the eyes were attached to a face, a beautiful face with the most exquisite lips he'd ever seen.

"Blair?" he whispered, though he could barely hear his own voice. \\\Well, if Blair's here, then I must be in heaven.//

"Alex," the young man said.

Another face. Alex focused and saw the well chiseled features, the short hair, the piercing blue eyes. He blinked and saw the well formed, solid body, wearing a green sweater, standing in front of him. 

"You're okay Alex," Jim Ellison said, taking his right hand.

Alex wanted to sneeze, something was stuck up his nose. He tried to grab it with his free hand, when a sharp pain seared through him. He looked at his left arm and saw that there was a large white bandage on it. 

"What the fuck..." he said, now his voice sounded like it was far away.

"It's okay, you're in the hospital. You've been shot, but you're going to be okay," Jim said. He had the most reassuring voice in the world, strong, powerful. 

Alex closed his eyes as it all came back to him. The Shaman, the goons, the mobile home, the Smoking Man, seeing his lovers lying on cots; the Smoking Man's promise, and then the fucker shooting him. Prick, he should have blown the bastard's head off...should have...

Alex heard a throat clear. He looked to his left and saw Fox Mulder standing in a corner.

"He's okay Fox," Blair said.

Fox nodded, and approached the bed. He'd been the first one to wake up from the drugs, and had been the one who found Alex lying unconscious on the floor, rapidly losing blood. He'd taken the sheet covering his body and used it as a tourniquet. Jim had called for help, and Blair held Alex's head and kept talking to him, trying to bring him back.

"Raise the bed a little, please Jim?" Alex said. Jim nodded and complied. 

"Hey baby," Fox said, he touched Alex's face. Alex looked at the agent with cold, dead eyes. "The Shaman?" he said.

Blair sighed. "Sorry man, he was dead by the time the ambulance got there."

"Alex," Fox whispered.

"Fuck you Mulder."

"Alex?" Fox stared at his lover, confused. Maybe he was still out of it, maybe he thought he was someone else?

"You heard what I said," Alex wanted to shout but didn't make it. "Fuck you. You knew the bastard was alive and you didn't tell me."

Fox knew he couldn't lie to Alex, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He looked away.

"That's what Skinner wanted to talk to you about, that night he called? Remember that night Foxy, after we fucked our brains out in Jim and Blair's hotel room? I knew something was up when that smoking bastard showed up and you didn't even look surprised; like you were expecting him, or something."

"I wasn't expecting him, Alex."

"But you knew he was alive."

Fox looked at Alex, then at Jim and Blair. They were in this as deep as he and Alex were, now. "I didn't know he was alive."

"The truth Mulder! You know what truth is, it's that thing you're always searching for?" Alex shouted, and found that his voice was scratchy. Blair gave him a glass of water, which he drank quickly.

Fox sighed and looked into Alex's face. "When Skinner called me that night, he told me the Smoking Man's body had disappeared. I just thought that maybe someone moved it...for some reason, I don't know. I swear Alex, I didn't know he was alive."

"Then why didn't you tell me, Fox. Why the fuck didn't you tell me. I mean what do we have here, huh? I thought when you loved someone, you're supposed to be honest with them, not keep fucking secrets from them." 

Fox tried to touch Alex's face, but the younger man turned away. 

Jim cleared his throat. "Alex, I know you're mad at Fox...but...he didn't do anything to hurt you. He did it to protect you, he didn't want you looking over your shoulder all the time."

"Jim, you don't know what you're talking about. These men...they have no code, no rules. At least I could have been watching my back..."

"Against what? Fox just told you he didn't know if the man was dead or alive. His body could have been moved. If these men have no code, they would have burned the body or something, just to destroy the evidence."

Alex looked at Jim. The man had been in Special Ops, he knew what he was talking about. 

"If Fox told you what he knew, what good would it have done you? You would have been looking over your shoulder all the time; and for what? Maybe for nothing. Alex, if I was in Fox's place, I would have done the same thing."

Blair frowned. "No man, you would've told me, wouldn't you Jim?"

Jim shook his head and gently patted Blair on the head. "No Chief, I wouldn't. It wouldn't have done any good, just worried you, maybe even driven you insane. Fox didn't want you to go nuts, Alex. He did it because he loves you."

Fox sat on the bed and took Alex's hand. "Alex, Alex please look at me...please babe?"

Alex couldn't resist that voice. He looked at Fox and wished he hadn't. The agent's hazel eyes were wide, open, trusting, like the eyes of a child; a child who was going to tell the truth even though he might be punished for it. "I didn't want to scare you Alex, I didn't want you to go insane without me there, I didn't want you to be worried about me. I love you more than anything Alex, please believe me."

Alex looked into Fox's eyes and saw the truth in them. Though he wanted to keep fighting, make Fox suffer, he couldn't, because he knew deep in his heart that he would be wrong. So he took Fox's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Fox sighed with relief. "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave his lover his infamous "elfin look". "I don't know yet Foxy, I guess I'll just have to think about it. But I know a few things that could change my mind."

Fox shook his head. "You Alex Krycek are one rat bastard."

"But isn't that why you love me, dear?"

Fox looked to Jim and Blair for help. Both men shook their heads.

"He's not talking to us, man," Blair said.

Fox looked back at his former partner. "Well, you keep thinking of what I could do to change your mind. I might surprise you."

Alex grinned. "Now that doesn't surprise me."

Jim Ellison smiled as he watched his young lover bouncing around their kitchen. There were three pots on the stove and something in the oven, Jim *thought* it might be chicken but he wasn't certain. 

Blair wanted to cook something special for Alex's homecoming from the hospital, at first Jim said no; visions of smoked ostrich danced in his head, but all Blair had to do was flash his baby blues, bat his eyelashes and wiggle his butt. It didn't help Jim's situation that Fox was in their loft too; the man was a master in the art of deep soulful stares, Jim was putty in their hands, and he reluctantly said yes. 

"I don't know how Alex is going to feel about it, and it's supposed to be for him," Jim had said.

"Jim, I want this to be something different, Chinese food and/or pizza isn't different," Blair had told him.

"Besides, Alex is the kind of guy who'll eat anything," Fox chimed in.

Jim raised an eyebrow, as he thought of the many things he could say to that. Fox read the detective's mind, and blushed, Jim felt the FBI agent's body turn about ten degrees warmer. 

"You know what I mean," Fox said.

"Fox, the answer is yes, just as long as you and Blair clean up the kitchen after dinner."

Blair had just stared at his lover, then smiled. "Jim, that depends on the condition we're in when dinner's over." Jim stared at Blair, and the young man licked those full, sensuous lips, slowly, lovingly with his tongue. Jim nearly had gotten hard just watching him.

"Well, you two still have to clean up," Jim had managed to get out.

Now Jim leaned against the kitchen wall, watching Blair check pot, after pot, after pot, and peek inside the oven. Fox had gone to the hospital to get Alex checked out, Jim looked at the clock. Without traffic, a person could make it back to the loft from Cascade General in a half hour, but this was Friday, 4:45, and if Fox was lucky, they'd be back before six thirty.

Suddenly, Blair stopped what he was doing and looked at his lover. "Hey Jim, you okay, man?"

Jim blinked. Had he zoned on just the sight of Blair? "Yeah...I'm fine Chief."

Blair pointed a finger. "I bet it's the after effects of those drugs, isn't it?"

When Jim, Blair and Fox took the wounded Alex to the hospital, Fox told the doctor that they needed to be examined as well, that they might have been exposed to some kind of toxic waste. The doctor, a handsome Asian man, who could not take his eyes off Jim Ellison, agreed. After an hour of tests, Dr. Chin just shook his head. 

"You were exposed to something, but it's not anything I've ever seen before. I'd like to take another blood sample and check it out."

Fox, Jim and Blair exchanged glances. Fox rolled up his sleeve. "Knock yourself out," he'd said, knowing full well, that their lab wouldn't find anything either. If Dana Scully couldn't find anything at Quantico, there was no way some tiny hospital in Canada would find anything either.

"There is one thing that puzzles me though. According to my examination, you all have had two, maybe three recent seminal emissions."

Jim and Fox looked knowingly at each other, Blair just shook his head and whispered one word. "Bastards."

Jim snapped back to the present. "No Chief, I'm okay, I'm just having a ball watching you though. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, a watched pot never boils. You keep checking that food, we'll be having dinner sometime in the morning."

"Jim, you don't understand, man. This," he gestured towards the oven, "is tongue, not just any tongue, but imported tongue, and you have to cook it just right, if you don't, the whole thing's ruined."

Jim smiled, but grimaced. He'd turned down his sense of smell, now he was afraid to turn it up a single notch. Blair continued to bounce around the kitchen, and Jim watched the young man's butt, his jeans were stonewashed, and fit perfectly, just hugging his tight ass. Jim blinked again, shit, if he kept this up, he'd zone out on Blair's butt.

Blair peeked in pot number 2 for the umpteenth time. Jim rolled his eyes, he had to do something to take his Guide's mind off the meal. Slowly, Jim crept up behind Blair and gently laid his hands on the young man's waist.

The touch started Blair, who looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm okay Jim."

"No you're not Chief, if you don't stop bouncing around, you're going to give yourself an ulcer, not to mention me, because I'm watching you...and listening to your heartbeat..." Jim's hands moved lower, towards Blair's behind; he began to massage the taut muscles, hands going from caressing to kneeding. 

"Jiiiiimmm," Blair tried to wiggle away, but not convincingly. 

"Gods baby, you make me so hot...just watching you." Jim heard Blair's breathing rapidly increase, and was aware of his own breath increasing as well. Jim's cock slowly grew, pushing against his boxers and pants and he shifted uncomfortably. Jim pulled Blair close to him, pushing his growing erection against Blair's behind.

Jim leaned over and whispered in Blair's ear. "Can you feel that babe...that's what you do to me, just walking around..." Jim inhaled deeply and turned up his olfactory senses, he smelled the herbal shampoo Blair used, and as he moved deeper and deeper into the scent, Jim was filled up with the unique scent that made up *Blair Sandburg.*

"Oh Jim," Blair whispered. Jim was glad his Guide spoke, or else he would have zoned on the scent of his lover. 

"What baby?" Jim said.

"Fox....Alex...they'll be...."

"...Caught in traffic," Jim answered. "We've got time..."

Jim turned Blair around in his arms and kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and finally settled on his lips, those tender, full, soft lips. Jim probed Blair's lips with his tongue and was rewarded when Blair's mouth opened in response. They shared one passionate kiss after another, each kiss blending into the next, Jim slowly pushed Blair back, until the young man's back was against the refrigerator. Jim, feeling the urge to breathe, moved his face back from Blair's. He looked at the young man, eyes darkened with desire, lips full, bruised, body shaking with need. Jim knew he looked the exact same way. 

Blair frantically tore at Jim's jeans with trembling hands. "Shit..." he groaned in frustration.

Jim's hands were slightly steadier, he unzipped and unbuckled his jeans, then pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock. Blair stared at the member, hard, thick, already weeping with pre-come. In one swift movement, Blair moved around Jim, so the detective was against the wall, then dropped to his knees. Blair grasped Jim's hips, then swirled his tongue around the sensitive cock head. He took one hand and stroked the older man's balls. Jim threw his head back, and it collided with the wall, but Jim didn't feel the pain, his feelings were centered between his legs, and the unbelievable pleasure emanating from there.

Then, Blair took Jim's entire cock into his mouth. Jim gasped and tried to thrust forwards, but Blair's hands prevented any movement. Jim pounded the wall with his fist, in frustration. 

"Blair.....Gods....pleasepleaseplease...." Jim cried.

Blair pulled back and smiled up at his lover. Jim whimpered at the loss of contact. "Can't have you come yet big guy."

Without taking his eyes off Jim, Blair seductively unzipped, then pulled down his jeans, then his boxers, releasing his own cock, sobbing with need. Jim felt the blood rush from his cock to his brain and back down to his cock again. 

With a loud grunt, Jim rushed Blair, turning him around, and across the kitchen table. Blair turned his head and smiled at his lover. "Fuck me...now Jiiiimmmm!"

Jim realized there was no lube around, so he used a combination of his own pre-come and spit to coat his hand. He parted Blair's cheeks and inserted one finger inside, when Blair pushed back against his hand, Jim tried two fingers, and then three. Blair was pushing back so forcefully, Jim was certain he could have inserted a fist inside his lover and it wouldn't have mattered. Jim moved his fingers around inside Blair, until he found the young man's prostate. Blair cried out and Jim knew his lover was ready.

Jim slowly pushed inside Blair, fighting the urge to slam into the young man. Blair's hands gripped the edge of the table. "Jiiimmmm....fuck me....harder....!" 

This was not the time for slow and easy. With a feral grunt, Jim slammed hard into his lover, then pulled out only half way. He began that rhythm, which caused the table to shake in time with their nearly out of control thrusting. Jim wrapped one arm around Blair and pumped the younger man's cock in time with his frenzied thrusting. 

Blair felt his orgasm rising from his toes. He grunted in frustration, wanting to hold back, not wanting the feeling to end. But his body had other ideas, and his orgasm tore up his body, slamming into him. 

"Jiiiiiiimmmmm!" he screamed and came, spilling his seed, coating his lover's hand. 

Jim felt Blair's muscles contracting, vibrating, pulling, pumping over and over again. Jim threw his head back, as his body first stiffened, then bucked uncontrollably, as he came and came and came, inside of Blair. Blair's muscles milked Jim as Jim's hand milked Blair. 

Both men slid off the table, then collapsed onto the floor. Jim slowly disengaged himself from Blair and both men shook at the loss of contact. Blair turned around in Jim's arms, and Jim's hands stroked the soft, damp curls. 

Suddenly, Blair looked up at the pots on the stove, to his surprise, they weren't boiling over, he sniffed and realized the tongue wasn't burning. Jim smiled, then laughed at the young man. 

"Perfect timing, huh?" he said.

As soon as he said that, a key turned in the lock and the door opened, Fox and Alex walked into the loft, using Alex's key. Both men stared their lovers, lying entwined on the kitchen floor and smiled at each other as the smell of pheromones assaulted their nostrils. 

Jim and Blair looked up and saw their lovers staring at them. "Oh man," Blair said, trying hard not to giggle. Jim pulled himself and Blair up to a sitting position. Blair stood up on shaky legs and managed to pull up his boxers and jeans. He rushed to the stove. "Foods almost ready, man," Blair said.

Jim stretched and stood, zipping up his pants. ""What's the matter with you guys?" 

Alex shook his head. "Take a cold shower," he grinned.

"I'm going to clean up a bit...Blair?" Jim said.

"In a minute man," Blair said, keeping his eyes on the food.

Fox looked at the kitchen table and shook his head. "I'll never look at it the same way again."

The four men sat together at the small round table. Blair explained what each of the dishes were, but Jim cut him off. "They're all edible," the detective said.

Jim dug into his tongue and tried some of the unnamed vegetables. Though he always tried to convince Blair that his taste didn't run along the exotic, he did enjoy the tongue, and found that the vegetables were quite tasty. Jim frowned, trying to place the taste, when Blair touched his arm.

Jim suddenly blinked. "Wha..."

"You looked like you were heading for a major zone out, man."

Jim stared at his young Guide. He was just trying to place the taste, trying to lose himself in the flavor. Had Blair been able to sense a zone out? What did the Shaman say about everything being connected to everything else?

Fox took advantage of Alex's impairment and cut his food in small pieces for him. Alex met his eyes and nearly burst into laughter. "Gee, thanks mom," he said.

Fox gestured to the arm still in a sling. "You can't use it yet, and I don't want you eating too big a piece and choking or something, I'm not that good at the Heimlich maneuver."

"I thought that was an FBI requirement," Jim said. 

Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head. Alex laughed. Fox turned and looked into Alex's face, focusing on the green eyes, the long black lashes. This man, he once hated with all his heart and soul, this man he used to think of as a rat bastard, a liar, a murderer, saved his life, yet again, at great personal risk. He'd nearly died this time, bled to death. Fox imagined Alex, blood pouring from his wounded arm, trying desperately to inject his lovers, to bring them out of their sleep. \\\Gods, he must have been so scared...scared he wouldn't be able to do it and we'd all die...The doctor said a few minutes more and he would have died.// Now, Fox wondered how he'd gotten along all these years without this man, and he knew he could not, would not want to live without him. 

"What?" Alex said, cockily looking into Fox's hazel eyes.

"Nothing...I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You should try this tongue, Fox, it's really good. See." Alex pierced a small piece with his fork and placed it into Fox's mouth. Fox's lips sealed over the fork and sucked the piece off, chewing it sensuously.

Alex laughed. "Looks like someone's had a lot of practice doing that," Alex grinned.

Jim smiled at the men, then looked over at his Guide, who was sitting, picking at his food. He realized that the young man hadn't said a word, since telling him he'd almost zoned. Jim focused on Blair's heartbeat, it was steady, but too slow, very un-Blair like. Jim gently touched the young man's silky curls. "Chief?" he said.

"What?" 

"You're not eating your tongue," Fox said.

Blair shrugged. "Sorry man, guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

Jim and Fox exchanged glances. Fox cleared his throat. "Blair..." he began.

Blair recognized the tone Fox was about to use, the cool analytical voice of a psychologist, which was what Fox Mulder was. Blair only minored in psychology, but he was well aware of the "tone." He pushed his chair back and started to stand, but Jim gripped his arm. 

"Blair...babe...sit back down..."

Blair nervously ran his hand through his hair. "No man, I'm fine...I just got to catch up on some reading I was doing." The grad student started to move away, but Jim didn't loosen the grip on his arm. 

"Chief. I know something's bothering you. Fox, Alex and I all love you, you know that. If something's bothering you, you can tell us."

Blair looked at each man, then looked at the floor. "It's nothing man, just stupid shit..."

"Spit it out Blair," Alex said, "don't be shy, shit, we've seen each other naked."

Blair smiled at Alex's choice of words. He sighed and sat back down. "Okay, but you're going to laugh."

"Good, I'm about in need of a laugh," Alex said and Fox kicked him under the table.

"I was thinking about what happened to us...you know...what they did...I mean...they didn't do it to you, Alex, and they've done it to you guys," he looked at Jim, then Fox, "twice...what for?"

Alex sucked his teeth. "So that nicotine bastard can jerk off, I bet."

"That's a good question, Blair. I mean, that guy Fox, you said he was with some kind of Consortium?" The agent nodded. "Then he probably knows about my senses...maybe even about our connection..."

"That's probably why they took us, why they wanted all four of us," said Fox.

Alex took a bite out of his tongue. "Cigarette man wanted to jerk me off himself, probably, then blow my brains out," he said dispassionately.

Fox nodded. "I think I know why they took us."

Jim and Blair stared at Fox, Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare say it's got something to do with making some alien/human hybrid."

Fox frowned. "That's not what I was going to say Krycek, but now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like such a strange idea. I mean both of us were infected with that...black cancer...you in the silo, me in Tunguska.." Fox turned to Jim and Blair who stared at them, puzzled looks on their faces.

"It's a long story, one week, I'll tell you," Alex said.

"I think that the Consortium is trying to create some kind of super human, use our sperm to fertilize the egg of a woman with Sentinel abilities, or something close to them. Can you imagine the possibilities of that? Creating a race of human beings with heightened senses? They'd be the perfect soldier, they'd hear, see, smell any enemy before they could think to attack." 

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, man...that's what I was afraid of...I mean...my dad wasn't there for me...if they make a kid from my sperm...what about their feelings...what's going to happen when they start asking for mommy and daddy?"

The table fell silent. Jim, Blair and Fox looked at each other, then looked at the table, all of them heard Blair's words in their heads. Alex Krycek though, kept eating his food. Suddenly he looked up at his lovers who were staring at him as if he'd just kidnapped the Lindburgh baby. 

"Okay, so I'm the only one who's sperm they didn't take, maybe I can be flip about this shit. Look, if anyone should be pissed, it's me. I'm the one that smoking bastard wants to kill...Hey, I don't know what the fuck they're going to do with your sperm, maybe you're right Fox about a race of Sentinels, or maybe they're going to send it to Mars and give it to the little green women, or maybe that smoking bastard's drinking the stuff, or he's going to package it and sell it as wrinkle cream. Look, you guys were drugged, kidnapped and shit....I almost lost you..." Alex felt the tears begin to well up behind his eyes, and willed himself not to cry. "I'm just glad you're fucking alive! So don't fucking sit down here and feel sorry for yourselves, 'cause I'm not up to it!" Alex stood up so suddenly, the chair reeled backwards and fell, causing Jim to put his hands over his ears. The young man stalked away and awkwardly climbed up the stairs. 

Jim, Fox and Blair sat in silence for a moment. Fox then shook his head. "He's right you know...shit...that smoking bastard knows how to really put the screws in...he's got us shitting bricks and he's not even here."

Blair shook his head. "I guess I never should have opened my mouth, huh?"

Jim rose. "No Chief, you said what you had to say. I'm going upstairs, make sure he's okay." Jim quickly ran up the stairs. Blair knew Jim kept his spare revolver up there and probably didn't want Alex to do anything foolish.

 When Jim got upstairs, he saw Alex sitting on the bed, with his back to him. The detective was about to say something, when Alex suddenly chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything foolish, Jim."

Jim blinked, his mouth nearly fell open. "How'd you know it was me?"

Alex shrugged. "Your footsteps are heavier than Blair or Fox's. Plus, you smell different."

"Shit," Jim whispered. \\\What would happen now, would they all become Sentinels?// 

Alex turned around and smiled at Jim. "Don't worry, I'll probably never be as good as you."

Jim was suddenly taken aback by those beautiful green eyes, those long luscious lashes. He stared at them and found himself moving closer, closer still, until he was inside those eyes, and they were all around him.

"Jim?" Alex's voice said.

The detective jumped. \\\What's going on, it's not like I've never seen Alex Krycek before. I've been looking at him for months now.// He was not the exotic beauty Blair was, but there was a mix to Alex that Jim hadn't noticed until now. He was beautiful, yet very masculine as well; at home in a man's or a woman's bed. 

Jim's cock began to respond. \\\Shit...hasn't even been two hours...should have drank more juice...need to replenish those fluids...//

Alex smiled and rose. \\\He can tell...he knows what I'm feeling,// Jim thought. The detective inhaled and he could smell Alex's arousal seeping through the pores of his skin. Jim crossed the room in two purposeful strides and pulled the younger man into his arms. Their eyes met in a look of understanding, blue locked on green; then Jim captured Alex's mouth, careful not to hold him too tightly, because of his arm. Jim's tongue easily found Alex's, and the two men shared a dance. Hands in each other's hair, bodies pressing against each other, moving slowly, back and forth, in a slow, steady dance.

Finally, they broke for air, Jim threw his head back, gasping for breath. "Gods....Gods...I'm an old man...you're going to kill me..."

Alex thrust his body harder against Jim's. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

Jim's hands moved down to Alex's butt, it was tight, muscular, and Jim wanted...needed him. 

"Alex Krycek....you have on too many clothes."

"You too, detective."

 Downstairs, Fox and Blair cleared the table, then filled the sink with water and placed the dishes inside. Blair found himself staring at the FBI agent intently. Fox Mulder was a fascinating man, tall, good looking and smart. After seeing that the dishes were soaking nicely, both men grabbed beers and walked into the living area, where they sat down, facing each other on the sofa. 

Fox smiled at the young man. "Okay now, Blair?"

"Me? Yeah." He glanced up towards the stairs. "Guess Alex didn't shoot himself after all." Blair looked back at Fox. The older man blushed and looked away. \\\Jesus, how could anyone live with him and not want to just eat him alive every day? Those blue eyes were intoxicating...and Fox wanted to eat him alive...right now.// His cock began to push impatiently against his jeans and boxers. Fox shifted in his seat.

"You know, I thought about anthropology once, when I was in college."

"What made you change your mind?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know...guess I couldn't see myself going all over the world looking for relics...no offense."

Blair shrugged. "None taken. When I was younger I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. My mom and I lived in so many different places, I had so many different jobs...something about anthropology just grabbed me."

"Grabbed you, huh?"

Blair grinned. "That's what it did, man."

\\\I'd like you to grab me right now,// Fox thought. To try and quench that thought, Fox took a long swig of his beer. He tried to drink more than his throat could handle and some of the beer ran down his neck. 

"Shit," the agent said.

Blair grinned, then laughed. "Need to take little sips, man. Oh man...look at you.." Blair leaned over and wiped some of the spilled beer off Fox's neck. Then, his eyes met the older man's. "Here, I've got a better idea." He replaced his hand with his tongue, gently licking the beer off. 

\\\Shit...who told Blair how sensitive my neck is?// Fox groaned and moved backwards, on the sofa, until he was lying on his back. Blair took every advantage and covered him with his body; he then moved from Fox's neck to his ears, first the left one, then the right one. Fox's mouth opened and he nearly screamed. \\\Fucking more sensitive than the neck!//

Without removing his tongue from Fox's ears, Blair unbuttoned the FBI agent's shirt. He then moved his body, and his tongue lower and began to suck the sensitive nipples, first the left, then the right, until they were brown, and rock hard. 

"You've got a good body Fox...you swim, man?" Blair teased.

Fox could only nod. He gasped as Blair began to unbutton his jeans, then raised his hips off the sofa so the young man could pull them off. Blair yanked off Fox's shoes and socks, tossing them to the floor, then he pushed the older man's jeans off his body. 

"See you're a briefs man," Blair said.

Fox nodded again. Blair's hands gently lifted the waist band of his briefs, then he started to pull them off. The next sensation Fox felt was Blair's hot breath blowing on his cock.

Finally the agent managed to speak. "No...Blair...no...fuck me...fuck me...now!" Fox sat up like a jack in the box and tore Blair's shirt off, tearing off three buttons in the process. Blair toed off his shoes and socks quickly, then undid his jeans just as quickly. Fox yanked both jeans and boxers off throwing them across the room. 

Blair looked at the agent, and licked his lips. To Fox, he looked like a wild animal, about to claim his mate. "Bed," Blair ordered.

Fox just nodded. He sprang up off the sofa and headed for the stairs, Blair close behind him, their hard cocks bouncing up and down. Before they reached the top step, they heard the sounds, the unmistakable sounds of pent up need, building passion, and the blinding smell of arousal. 

On the bed, Alex Krycek was on his back, mouth open, and Jim Ellison was on his knees riding him, grunting, groaning, one hand was wrapped around the younger man's cock and Alex was thrusting hard into Jim, as Jim thrust harder into Alex. 

Seeing his lover like that, made Fox groan with his own pent up need. He got on the bed and mirrored Alex's position, moving just forward enough, so he could kiss his lover's lips, full, and wet. Blair grabbed the tube on lubricant, near Jim and coated his extremely hard cock, then he coated Fox's opening as well. The agent released Alex's lips as the sensation made him groan. Blair looked up, Jim's face was purple and the veins in his neck were sticking out, he was close, and Blair wanted to get there with him. 

There was no time for the three finger test, so Blair eased into Fox. The older man was so hot and ready, Blair's large cock slid right inside until his balls were against the agent's behind. Blair started pushing in and out of Fox, he had to hurry if he wanted to catch up with Jim. When he saw Fox moving to stroke his own cock, Blair knocked the hand away and proceeded to pump Fox himself, while he rapidly thrust. 

Alex tore his mouth away from Fox's. "Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh!!! Jiiimm!" he screamed and came into Jim's hand. The feeling of the hot seed on his hands, combined with Alex's vibrating muscles, caused Jim to lose control. He shouted Alex's name and came deep into his lover. 

Fox gripped Alex's shoulders and pulled him close for a rough kiss. Jim leaned closer to Blair and captured his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Suddenly, Fox screamed into Alex's mouth and came, shooting into Blair's hand. The sensation was too much for Blair, who threw his head back and screamed in abandon, so loud, Jim was certain they heard it on another planet. 

Exhausted, all four men collapsed on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. They lay there for about twenty minutes, until the cool of the room, forced them underneath the comforter.

When Blair could finally think again, he raised his head from Fox's chest. "Oh man...it's too bad the Shaman got killed...I wonder what he'd say about this..."

Jim chuckled. "Well, I don't need a Shaman to tell me what's true...that we're meant to be together, all of us, it's destiny."

"You are talking *way* weird, man," Blair said.

Alex smiled, and gently patted Jim's head. He hadn't told his lovers what the Shaman told him, that they were meant to be together. Maybe it was true, maybe he'd found a home at last.

Fox kissed Blair's hand. \\\As soon as I get back to D.C., I've got work to do...aliens...a race of Sentinels...I'll find out what they want...I have to....this is my home, they are my lovers and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. //

THE END

 

* * *

 

Here's one more in the "Living X File" universe. How could I have forgotten this dirty little story?  
Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors)  
This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between MEN. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. OKAY, this story is a PWP, got that? Meaning NO redeeming social value at all! I figured, after being kidnapped, probed and prodded, Jim, Blair, Fox and Alex need to have some fun. The title of this story had NOTHING to do with the Jackie Wilson song.  
This story came to me as a result of watching a commercial on late night TV. It was an ad for a health club and the computerized male voice made it clear: "... if you're a man who enjoys being a man and who enjoys the company of men, this club is for you, a place where men can discretely enjoy other men..." Now, obviously, I've never been to that club, but I do have an active imagination...  
A sort of sequel to "A Living X File", "A Fox Hunt" and "Revenge." All these stories you can access at the Mulder/Krycek Romantics Association. [archivist's note: all stories from the MKRA are now at the Basement]  
Feedback:   
Thanks to M.

* * *

Baby Workout  
By Little Eva

Blair Sandburg looked from Jim Ellison, to Fox Mulder, to Alex Krycek, and then back to Ellison again. He put his hands up defensevely and shook his head. "No man, I don't want to go."

"Oh, come on Blair, don't be such a party pooper," said Alex.

"NO. I am *so* not into working out, man," Blair said. He was seated on the couch, notebook and pen in hand, while his three lovers stood over him like vultures waiting for the perfect opportunity to make the kill.

"Chief, I think it was very nice of Mr. Dillon to let us use the place," Jim said. Sean Patrick Dillon IV, "Patty" to his friends, was a wealthy and powerful man, one of the richest in North America, though a bit of a reculse, very much like Howard Hughes. But when Jim Ellison had rescued his sixteen year old niece from the clutches of notorious kidnapper/rapist/murder Bobby Joe McBride, Dillon came out of his shell to thank the detective personally, at Cascade airport.

"I know you're not allowed to except money detective, but I certainly want to give you... and your partner Mr. Sandburg something I'm sure you'll enjoy for years to come." The old man presented Jim with a gold card. "That is a lifetime membership to my health club. It's a male health club and I think it'll suit yours and Mr. Sandburg's needs just fine." The old man's blue eyes sparkled; he licked his thin lips, then turned around and got back on his private jet.

Now Blair nodded. "I think so too Jim... so why don't you guys just go? Go, and have a good time."

Fox Mulder sighed. "Come on Blair, after what we've all been through, we need a break... and you know how we don't like to do things without Blair?" The grad student looked up and caught Fox's hazel eyes flashing at him. Blair was caught by suprise by the seductive look, and he tried to find his voice.

"Look, Chief, I know you're not into weights and stuff like that, but I'm sure there's plenty to do. It's a health club."

Blair ran his hand through his toussled curls. His blue eyes widened and he gestured to the clock. "Look at the time, man... it's ten thirty at night. What health club's open at this hour?"

Jim smiled and held up his gold card. "One that takes this. I just called, the services are ours for the taking."

Blair looked at his three men and knew they'd stand there all night if need be. He sighed, it was only because they loved him, and wanted to be with him. \\\Maybe Fox was right, we've been through so much, we *do* need a break... and shit, Fox'll have to go back to DC soon and God knows when we'll see him again... come on Blair, it'll be only for a few hours and if I'm having a real bad time, I won't have to go again... oh shit... it might not be so bad... I've never been to a private health club before... the YMCA doesn't count//

Blair took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then looked up. "Okay, okay guys... you convinced me."

Jim leaned over and gave Blair's shoulder a squeeze. "We're going to have so much fun," his eyes were sparkling, like a child's. Blair shook his head. \\\Damn, you'd think that Santa Claus was going to give him his favorite toy.//

Blair got up off the sofa. "It's just a health club guys," he said.

The Fifth Avenue Club was tucked away in Cascade's financial district, the place looked like a town house on the outside. Because of the hour, the streets were deserted. A tall, blonde man, wearing a blue bellhop uniform stepped out from under the canopied entrence. "I will take your car Mr. Ellison. Here at the Fifth Avenue Club, we have valet parking. I am Lars," he made a small bow and Jim handed him the car keys.

"Thank you Lars," Jim smiled.

"Valet parking at a health club?" Blair said.

"I've heard about places like this in New York, Georgetown... London, but I've never been to one," said Fox.

"New experience for me too," Alex agreed.

Inside, the Fifth Avenue Club was as impressive as its name. Stark white walls, mahogany funishings, marble statues of naked men with enormous genitals all on a plush forest green carpet, filled the area. The place wasn't gaudy or garish, just out of place in a health club. There was a fine, mahogany desk on the right side, seated at the desk was a dark haired man in a white shirt, with perfectly chiseled features. The four men looked at each other, stunned at exactly the same thing; the place was quiet as a tomb.

"You sure we didn't take a wrong turn Jim and wind up in the museam?" Blair said.

Jim's Sentinel hearing picked up the sound of water, a pool. He looked at his three lovers. "What do you hear?" he said.

Blair, Fox and Alex faintly heard the swishing of water. They were about to open their mouths, when a tall, chocolate colored man with bulging muscles, wearing tight green swimming trunks approached. "I am Issac, the lifeguard here. The pool is... "

"Downstairs," Fox said. Issac raised an eyebrow. Fox shrugged. "I've got good hearing."

"Swimming, huh? Now that's more my speed," Blair said. He turned to Jim and Alex. "You guys up for a swim?"

Jim and Alex shook their heads. "Jim and I are going to check out the weight equipment," Alex said to Fox. Just then, the brunette who's been seated at the desk rose and walked over to Jim and Alex. "My name is Ceaser. I'll show you to the weight room, and spot for you if necessary."

Fox grinned at his ex-partner. "You muscle men go knock yourselves out, Blair and I are going downstairs."

"Chief," Jim said, "you can go swimming at Cascade beach."

Blair shook his head. "No thanks man, I'm here, I'm swimming."

Jim and Alex looked at each other, then at Fox and Blair. "Okay ladies, we'll see you later," Jim grinned. He and Alex followed Ceaser up the marble stairs.

"This way gentlemen," Issac said.

Fox and Blair fell in step behind the lifeguard. Blair looked at the FBI agent. "You ever seen the movie, The Stepford Wives?"

Fox's hand went over his mouth to suppress the laughter that was trying to escape. "I was thinking the very same thing. Could be cloning, or genetic engineering... "

"Or people who've spent too much time in gyms," Blair said.

Fox nodded. "That was my third choice."

The pool was Olympic sized. All around it were marble statues, of men, naked and in various stages of undress. Fox and Blair went into the dressing rooms to change. It was one person to a room, a rather large room with a full length mirror, a large sofa, a small dresser and a locker. The locker however was keyless, which made sense tonight, since, aside from the help, the four of them were the only patrons here. Fox emereged first, but waited for Blair, instead of going in. The agent wore his favorite red Speedos and wondered what Blair would have on, somehow he didn't seem like the Speedo type.

Fox looked around the area, and caught sight of Issac, seated above them in a chair. Fox waved to the man, Issac only politely nodded.

"Ready or not, here I come," Blair said. Fox's eyes darted in the direction of the voice. His mouth nearly dropped. Blair's hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his fine, dark chest hair, was in a perfect V like pattern, the lower it went, the narrower it got. Fox's eyes stopped at the black swimming trunks the grad student wore, they hugged his narrow waist and his gluteus maximus in the right places, not Speedos, but not cheap either. A sharp intake of breath caused Fox to look upward, at Issac, who was getting an eyeful as well.

"So?" Blair turned around, modeling his outfit for Fox. "What do you think?"

Fox opened his mouth, but no sound came out. After about three tries, he found his voice. "Nice."

"Thanks, man. I bought them the end of last season, haven't had a chance to wear them yet, glad they still fit."

"Oh, they fit well, Blair." Fox felt a famliar heat rising in his groin. He rushed to the edge of the pool. "Last one in is a rotten egg." Fox jumped in before he got the last word out, the cool water hitting his body saved him from certain embarrassment. Blair jumped in behind him, laughing loudly.

Fox and Blair swam slow laps, breast stroke, back stroke, free style. Blair was a very good swimmer and Fox was happy to find someone who could keep up with him in the water.

"You sure you're not Olympic class?" Fox shouted.

"No, man... but Naomi and I once lived with this guy in Florida... I think he was an assistant coach of one of the Olympic teams or something like that... He didn't have anyone to train anymore, so he trained me... I was about six or seven."

"Wow, did you ever swim competitively?"

"No, man, Naomi and I left him after two years, and then we never stayed in one place long enough." Blair's voice didn't have any trace of sadness, Fox knew he'd be heartbroken if he'd been in the grad student's place.

Fox looked again at Blair. \\\Olympic coach, huh?// "Hey Blair, let's put some of that training to use, huh? I'll race you."

Blair grinned and nodded. "You're on."

The two men decided on freestyle for their race. Fox won the first lap, and was feeling quite smug, when Blair suddenly caught up and passed him. After that, it was all Blair, swimming cirlces around the older man. Finally, Fox leaned against the side of the pool, panting loudly. Blair stopped swimming and stared at him, concern in his eyes.

"You okay, man?"

Fox nodded. "Jus... .just winded... ." he managed to get out.

Blair swam over to him and studied the agent intently. "Let me check, man." Blair's fingers moved to Fox's neck, listening for a pulse, then they slowly moved upward, and stroked the skin around his ear. Fox inhaled deeply, leaned back against the side and closed his eyes. "Let me see if you're okay," Blair whispered.

The grad student continued with his inspection, his skilled fingers moved from Fox's ears, back to his neck, then moving lower to the agent's nipples. Blair caressed one nipple with the tip of his finger, in the water it felt very erotic and Fox gasped again, as his cock began to stir in response. Suddenly, the older man remembered where he was, his eyes shot open as he stared at Blair.

"Blair... stop... we... Issac..." was all Fox could get out.

Blair grinned. "Relax man, he's gone. See?"

Fox looked over Blair's shoulder and saw that the massive black man was not seated in his lifeguard chair, in fact he was nowhere to be found. He stared into Blair's eyes. Blair grinned. "Guess he knew what was up, huh?"

"Blair, he's a lifeguard... what if..." Fox was quickly silenced by a kiss. Blair captured the older man's mouth, as Fox fought to regain control, using his tongue to try and control the kiss, but the younger man wouldn't let him. He pinched Fox's nipples, bringing them to hardness. Fox tore his mouth away from Blair's and just stared into the sky blue eyes, looking back at him. Blair grinned and rubbed his body against Fox's and he felt the erection moving back and forth against his body. He grasped Blair's hips and tried to pull him closer, but the younger man just smiled and swam away, laughing.

"You're an imp, you know that?"

"Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about it, huh?" Blair swam closer, taunting the agent.

Fox was ready this time, he grabbed Blair by the shoulder and pulled him close. Holding him fast, he thrust his hard cock against the younger man's body, not an easy task since they were underwater. Blair managed to pull himself away, his body wriggled, he reached under the water for something and produced his black swimming trunks, throwing them over Fox's head, they landed there, outside the pool. Fox grinned and shucked his own trunks off, throwing them over his shoulder, they landed on top of Blair's.

Blair's blue eyes shone with desire, as he swam to Fox. The agent grabbed him and held him close, both men bobbing up and down in the water; then Blair took control, he grabbed Fox by the back of the head and captured the older man's mouth in a bruising kiss. Fox gripped the side of the pool, or else he was certain he'd sink to the bottom. Blair thrust his hips rhythmically against Fox's thigh, Fox could do nothing but thrust back, meeting Blair, thrust for thrust. Then, Blair released Fox's mouth, smiled at the agent, and shifted his position; the next thing Fox felt was Blair's hard cock against his.

"Oh... B... b... b... lair... " was all Fox was capable of saying. Blair gripped Fox's shoulders, to balance himself, leaned over and sucked the older man's neck, noisily, Fox was certain it would leave a mark, but he didn't care, it would amuse Alex and Jim, and was low enough that his shirt collar would hide it from Dana Scully or Skinner.

Fox knew if Blair kept up this intense thrusting, he would come right there, in the pool. Even though Fox knew the pool was probably cleaned regularly, he didn't feel comfortable with his seed floating around like that, it reminded him of the ordeal they had all been through. He pushed Blair back and met his eyes. The younger man looked intently and then smiled.

"Up... dressing... room," was all he could get out. Fox was glad that he wasn't the only one incapable of complete sentences.

Fox and Blair hurried out of the pool and ran as best they could dripping wet, and with raging erections. They stopped at the first dressing room and ran inside, Fox wasn't sure if it was his or Blair's, didn't matter, they were the same. Fox took charge this time, pushing the smaller man against the wall. Blair gave a hop and wrapped his legs around Fox's waist.

"Ohhh... shhhhiiiiitttt," Fox said, as the frantic thrusting began. Their bodies were slippery with pool water and now sweat. Fox's eyes focused on Blair's nipples and he leaned down and sucked on one nub, then the other. Blair threw his head back, slamming it against the wall, if that hurt him, he didn't give any inclination; Fox reached behind Blair's head and pulled off the band holding his hair back; Blair's heels dug into Fox's buttocks. Then he lowered his head and looked into Fox's hazel eyes. Fox was certain he was going to drown in the younger man's gaze and come right there, he managed to stop himself from thrusting.

"I want you Fox... let me take you..."

Fox could only nod. Blair disengaged himself from Fox's arms and stood in front of the older man. Fox looked at Blair, the man was absolutely beautiful, face flushed, full lips puckered and bruised, blue eyes dark with desire, cock pointing at attention. \\\Shit, what he doesn't have in height, he makes up for down there,// Fox thought. He continued to look at Blair and soon stopped thinking altogether. He walked over to the sofa, looked seductively over his shoulder at Blair, and then lay flat on his stomach, behind pushed upwards, legs spread apart.

Blair walked over to the willing body and softly ran his hands over the taut buttocks. Fox shut his eyes tightly as the touch was driving him wild. "Blair... take me... now... lube?"

The younger man smiled seductively, then walked over to the small dresser and pulled out a jar of something, Fox focused his vision on it and saw that it was KY jelly. \\\Did Blair bring that with him? The little imp... //

Blair sauntered over to him, jar in hand, wiggling his hips. "Found it earlier..." he said. He spooned up behind Fox, on his knees and gingerly placed one finger inside the tight, hot opening of the FBI agent. Fox was tight, very tight, well, he was in DC, alone, where Blair, Fox and Alex had each other.

Fox pushed back against Blair's fingers. He grunted loudly. "Hurry..." he said. Blair tried two fingers, and when the older man thrust more forcefully, he held his breath and tried three fingers. Fox knew he'd go insane right now, they'd have to cart him off screaming his head off, cart him off to a rubber room, Blair was torturing him and there wasn't anything Fox could do about it.

Finally, Blair removed his fingers. Fox held his breath and waited. Blair positioned himself to get the best leverage, and gently pushed himself inside the tight, hot channel. Fox inhaled deeply as Blair passed the ring of muscle, now loosened, and kept pushing his cock inside. Fox cried out from need and pushed himself back, hard, impailing himself on the younger man's cock.

Blair took a few deep breaths as he stayed still, his cock all the way inside Fox, his balls touching his behind, his chest against the agent's back. Fox felt every sensation, the hair on Blair's chest ticked his back. Blair wrapped one arm around Fox's waist. Then, slowly Blair began to move in and out of the older man, Fox meeting him, thrusting backward. "Yeah... yeah..." the agent said over and over again, so damn good so good. Fox knew from Blair's breathing that he was fighting for control, he wanted to slam into his lover and fuck him senseless on the couch.

Fox grabbed his own cock and began pumping himself roughly. "Fuck me... Blair... harder... faster... " Fox pleaded, he knew the younger man was on the edge, he was too.

Suddenly, Blair began to speed up, as if Fox's words gave him the permission he wanted, he knocked Fox's hand away and frantically began to pump the agent's cock, in time with his thrusts. Fox gripped the sofa, tearing into the fabric with his nails, he was close, so damn close, as he grunted louder and louder with each thrust.

Then Fox felt the familiar surge, starting in his toes and moving upward faster and faster, until it reached his cock, then lightening struck, colors shattered behind his eyes; Fox grabbed a pillow and bit into it, screaming Blair's name as his orgasm overtook him and the thick creamy fluid spilled into Blair's hands and on the sofa. Fox's sphincter then attacked Blair's cock, pumping, pulling. The younger man gave three quick thrusts, before his body stiffened. "Oh... Gods... Fox... " he cried and came deep inside his lover.

Blair collapsed on top of Fox's back, and Fox collapsed onto the sofa. They lay there as their orgasms passed through their bodies, leaving them satisfied, sated, exhausted.

When Fox could finally raise his head, he looked behind him at a pair of truly satisfied and happy blue eyes. "Oh man," Blair said. "What the hell was in that water?"

Fox grinned. Blair moved off his back. Fox turned onto his back and pulled the younger man into his arms. "I don't know, but whatever it was, they should store it in a safety deposit box somewhere." He ran his hand through Blair's wet hair.

"You're right about that, man. I wonder how Jim and Alex are doing. Think they're having as good a time as us?"

Fox frowned. "Grunting and sweating, lifting weights?" He shook his head. "Like I said, swimming is a very exhausting sport."

Blair could only nod.

Jim Ellison raised the heavy weight over his head. He lay on his back on the very comfortable weight bench, feet pressed onto the floor. Alex Krycek was spotting for him, the men having dismissed Ceaser.

"... Twenty!" Jim grunted. He pushed the weight back, and Alex moved it back into its slot. Jim sat up and ran his hand through his short hair. He wore a pair of cut off denim shorts and a Cascade PD tee shirt, cut off at the arms, the shirt was wet with the detective's own sweat. Alex smiled at him.

"Not bad for an old man," he smiled.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Old man, huh?' He smiled at Alex. The younger man was dressed in grey sweatpants and a grey tee shirt, soaked in his own sweat, he'd been lifting before Jim, and still looked winded.

"I could do a few more reps," Jim said. He looked at Alex, heard the ragged breathing, the accelerated heartbeat. "I think that's more than I can say for you Alex."

Alex raised an eyebrow, then smiled and batted his long lashes at the detective. \\\Shit, why did he have to have eyelashes so long, and so beautiful?//

"Hey, I don't need to knock myself out. Russian translators don't have to be muscle heads," he grinned.

Jim stood and walked over to Alex, he stared into those beautiful green eyes. Jim poked a finger into Alex's chest. "Could be firmer," he said.

"I do okay Jim, what do you think?" Alex smiled and walked away from the detective. He sat down on one of the benches and grabbed a fifteen pound weight, in his right hand, slowly he began to lift it, supporting his right arm with his left hand. Jim watched as the bicep flexed and relaxed, flexed then relaxed. Alex was not as hard, or as buff as Jim, but he was well muscled, and firm.

Jim sat on the opposite bench and continued to watch Alex. "Not bad, a few more weeks, and you'll get better."

Alex suddenly dropped the weight, it made a soft "thud" on the carpet. He looked over at Jim and seductively licked his lips. "Well, maybe I need help, a personal trainer?"

Jim got a faint whiff of pheremones, he smiled at Alex. "Why don't we start with these machines over here? For the arms."

Alex put his leather weight gloves back on and followed Jim over to the arm machines. Jim adjusted the machine to a weight he felt Alex could take. Jim reached upward, grabbed the handles, and slowly pulled them down, in front of his body. Alex smiled.

"I know how to use that machine, Ellison," he said.

"Well, in that case... " Jim took the pin out of the weight he'd had it in and inserted it in a heavier one. "use it."

Alex nodded to the detective and stepped up to the machine. Jim stood behind the younger man just in case he needed help. Alex gripped the handles and pushed the weight down, then, he brought the weight up slowly, stopping at his waist, keeping his arms close to his chest. Jim nodded, well the young man had been in the FBI, not to mention he was lethal with his hands. "One," Jim said. Alex repeated the movment. Jim watched as the muscles in his arms contracted. \\\Very lethal with his hands.// The detective shuddered, as he remembered what those strong hands felt like on his body. His gaze dropped down to Alex's butt, taut, tight, firm, his pants always looked snug on him, he hugged everything perfectly.

"Three," Alex said grunting. The weight was too heavy for him, but he wasn't going to give Jim any pleasure in letting him know that. Jim saw that the younger man was releasing the weight too quickly. He moved closer behind him, groin pressed against Alex's behind. He felt the heat rising from him, smelled the scent of arousal, as Alex opened his legs to get better leverage. Alex was excited, though from the lifting or from him, Jim wasn't sure. He wanted nothing more than to rip those sweatpants from his body and fuck him right here, standing up against the machine.

Jim placed his hands on Alex's arms. "Easy, you're letting it go too quickly."

Alex nodded and moved slower. He grunted loudly, Jim supported his back. "I'm right here, babe."

Alex grunted even louder, his arms trembled, his face reddened. The heartbeat, the sweat, the excitement was going to make Jim lose all self control, he whispered, coaxed. "Come on Alex... come on... "

Finally, Alex's hands let go of the weight. It dropped down and landed on the rest of the weights with a loud CLANG. Alex stood there, panting, he turned around and stared at Jim, and the detective didn't think he'd ever seen the young man this beautiful, flushed, and ready, Gods, was he ready.

"Fuck you, Ellison, you knew I couldn't take that much weight," Alex growled.

"Yes, but YOU didn't know that Krycek. Now you know, now you know what you have to overcome."

Alex's eyes were wild with fury, his breath still coming in rapid gasps, tee shirt soaked now with sweat. He looked like a bull ready to charge, but Jim stood firm, waiting, wondering.

He didn't have to wonder for long, as Alex lunged at him. Jim was taken by surprise and they both fell backwards, luckily onto a weight bench. Alex cupped Jim's face in his hands and roughly kissed him, tongue thrashing in and out of the detective's mouth. Jim recovered quickly, and wrapped his arms around Alex's body, pulling him closer. As their tongues fought for dominance, Jim arched off the bench, causing their erect cocks to collide. Alex tore his mouth away and gasped, green eyes wildly staring at Jim. Suddenly, he sat up and pulled off his sweaty tee shirt. Jim's Sentinel sight and hearing checked to make sure no one else was around, when he realized they were quite alone, he sat up as well, peeling his tee shirt off. They looked at each other's bodies, taking in each contour, each muscle, staring like starving men at a banquet.

"Suck my cock, Alex," Jim said in a low voice.

Alex shook his head. "Suck mine," he responded.

Jim looked at Alex, oh, he'd give him what he wanted, alright, but so would he. Jim got up off the bench, never taking his eyes off Alex. "Take off your pants," he ordered.

Alex smiled and pulled off his sweatpants, kicking them away. "Lie down," Jim commanded.

Alex lay on the bench, which was wide enough for his body, he spread his legs in invitation. Jim smiled at the younger man and pulled off his shorts. Instead of kneeling before Alex's swelling cock, he lay on top of the younger man, in the opposite position, so Jim's own cock was in Alex's face.

"Fuck," Alex grunted, as he realized what had happened.

"Yeah," was Jim's response. He gripped the base of Alex's cock with his fist and licked the sensitive head, licking the opening with the tip of his tongue. Not to be outdone, Alex mimicked the same motion with his own hand and mouth, licking the veins in the older man's cock, cupping the balls gently with his hand. Jim groaned, this was going to be very interesting; he had to stay in control, though it was easy to zone out on Alex's scent, the pubic hairs tickling his nose. He had to bring Alex off and fast before he went insane himself. Jim reached underneath Alex and with two fingers, found his tight opening.

"Ahhh..." Alex said, the vibrations in his throat caused Jim's cock to jump. Alex used three fingers to find Jim's opening and searched for the one spot that would change everything.

Alex was rewarded when Jim groaned out loud and began thrusting quickly into Alex's mouth. Soon though, Jim found Alex's prostate and scraped it gently with his fingernails. Alex went wild, thrusting helplessly into Jim's hot, wet mouth. The older man's lips tightened around the pumping cock; and Alex managed to find the last bit on control that was inside him as his own lips tightened and his throat relaxed, taking the entire cock inside.

Both men bucked wildly on the bench, sweat poured off their bodies as they frantically thrust and sucked and stroked each other until they were closer, closer, closer to the edge, release the only thing on their minds as the only sounds in the room were the frenzied sounds of need. Orgasm hit both men, like a wave takes a surfer by surprise and they fell off the edge, bodies spasming out of control, semen spilling into their mouths, running down their necks, onto the bench.

When Alex and Jim came back to themselves they saw that not only had they fallen off the edge, but they'd fallen off the bench as well. They looked at each other and giggled like a couple of teenagers. Jim took the younger man into his arms and they lay back on the floor.

"How long is your membership for?" Alex asked, when he was finally able to speak in coherent sentences again.

"Life."

"Life," Alex repeated. "That's a fucking long time."

"No shit."

Alex looked up at Jim, his green eyes dancing mischieviously, Jim wondered what he had in mind. "Do you think Fox and Blair had as good a time as us?"

Thinking, Jim frowned, then he looked up at Alex and turned the full force of his blue eyes onto his lover. "Swimming? No way."

"Didn't think so," Alex replied.

The shower was hot, though not scalding, steam filled the rather large shower chamber, large enough for ten men, much less four. Even through the steam Blair, Fox, Alex and Jim knew, they knew the pleasure they'd all shared tonight. Blair just shook his head in amazement.

"Oh, man, if that Shaman hadn't gotten killed... we could have found out more about this... I mean we are so in sync, man... You know, there are other tribes, I'm sure right here in Cascade." Blair smiled, as he stood under the shower, pleased with himself.

"Chief..." Jim began.

Blair stepped out from underneath the spray and looked at his lovers. "Come on Jim... this is great... I bet we all came at exactly the same time. I'm sure that there's some kind of legend, some kind of folklore that mentions this... I'm going to start looking..." He stopped talking when he heard Alex and Fox's laughter. Blair opened his eyes to see Jim coming after him like a panther stalking his prey.

"Come on Jim... you think that's a good idea... don't you... " Blair moved backward, out of his lover's reach.

"Come here, Chief.."

Blair looked at Fox for support, but the FBI agent was pressed to the wall, locked in a deep kiss with Alex Krycek. "Aw come on guys... haven't you had enough," Blair said, holding his hands up, trying to ward Jim off.

"I can never get enough of you baby," Jim purred, still stalking. Blair tried to run away, but Jim was quicker, catching his partner's arm and pulling him underneath the spray with him.

"Research later Sandburg, now shut up and kiss me."

Blair obliged the detective. They kissed underneath the spray and as both men's cocks hardened, Blair wondered if the older man had ever seen the movie "Wild Orchid." Jim moved slightly lower, and thrust forward. Blair gasped as their cocks touched, nearly getting a mouthful of water in the process. "Mmmmmmm," he simply said as he moved with his Sentinel.

On the other side of the shower, Alex and Fox were thrusting wildly against each other, the friction driving both men insane. Fox's nails dug into Alex's buttocks, while Alex nibbled at Fox's ear, and pinched his nipples. Each thrust sent Fox so hard into the wall tiles, he was certain he'd come out the other side.

Underneath the shower spray Jim and Blair were quickly losing all sense of control. Jim felt the water on his body, his Guide's body in his arms, he heard the sound of the shower spray, the soft moaning sounds of Blair, the pounding of his own heartbeat, the frantic groans of Fox and Alex, he smelled the mixture of pheremones, soap, sweat and the unique scent of each of his lovers. Jim took a strand of Blair's hair into his mouth and tasted the sweet, tangy scent, of the shampoo; finally, Jim opened his eyes and saw his beloved's face, eyes barely open, dusky with arousal, needing him, wanting him, he looked across the room, through the steam and saw Fox and Alex moving closer to climax.

Jim no longer held back. He came hard, spilling his seed onto Blair's chest and belly. Blair cried out Jim's name and climaxed hard himself, the impact forced both men to the floor, where they held each other tightly, oblivious to the shower spray raining down on them.

Fox and Alex were oblivious to everything and everyone but each other. Through the steam, they found each other's eyes and watched each other as the need for release replaced their rhythm. Fox shut his eyes tightly, Alex knew his lover didn't want to come so soon, he wanted to make it last, but nature had other ideas.

"Alex... oh... Gods... .I can't... I... ."

"I... I... can't... stop... ." Alex moved even faster, pounding into his former partner, grunting loudly with each furious thrust, until his body stiffened. "FOX!" he shouted and came, spurting like a fountain on the agent's belly.

Seeing Alex go over the edge was all Fox needed. He shut his eyes tightly as he gribbed his buttocks so hard he knew they'd cause welts. "I LOVE YOU ALEX!" Fox screamed as he came so forcefully, his knees buckled. Alex, who was still in the throes of his own orgasm, could not hold his partner up, so he too sank down to the floor, as the steam engulfed them.

Sometime later, Jim managed to stand and turn off the water. They were beyond cleansed and there was no sense in wasting hot water, even if this place was frequented by the wealthy and powerful. Exhausted, satisfied, sore and happy, the four men left the shower room. They were nearly too tired to dress, but they all helped each other into their clothes.

When they went upstairs to the lobby, Lars was standing there, perfect, cool. He held held Jim's car keys in the palm of his hand. Jim stared at him. How the hell did he... there weren't any cameras around, his Sentinel hearing and/or vision, would have picked them up. Blair turned to Fox.

"I think you were right, man, androids," the grad student said.

Jim smiled at the young man. Then, the man who'd been sitting at the desk came over and smiled pleasantly at them. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Ken. I hope you enjoyed your time here. Please don't hesitate to call us again when you would like to use our services."

Jim shook the man's hand. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." The four of them walked out into the cold, very early morning air. Jim looked at his watch and saw it was almost one in the morning.

"Definitely 'droids," Fox said to Blair.

"Well gents, I don't know about you, but I could really use some sleep," Jim said.

All three men nodded in agreement. Blair sat up front with Jim, Fox and Alex sat in the back seat. Within moments, Alex was asleep, his head against Fox's arm. Jim smiled at his partner, head thrown back on the seat rest, mouth open and lightly snoring.

Jim looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Fox was still awake. "Hey Fox, I've got an excuse, but you can get some sleep, I'll be alright."

"It's okay Jim, not really sleepy." Fox's mind began to churn. \\\I wonder if this club is a franchise... there could be one in DC... I bet Skinner would know... yeah... Skinner would know... him or that guy he said he was seeing... what was his name... oh yeah, Duncan something... // Suddenly Fox's thoughts turned from thoughts of the gym, to the man who had almost destroyed them all. He could almost smell the Morleys now. Fox sighed and closed his eyes, but remained awake during the entire drive back.

At the loft, Jim woke up his exhausted lovers. "We're home gents, come on, can't sleep in the truck."

Alex and Blair grumbled as they exited the vehicle, Fox walked behind them and Jim walked behind them all, looking over his shoulder out of habit.

Inside the loft, they ascended the stairs and undressed, Blair and Alex letting their clothes fall where they landed, while Fox and Jim folded their clothes, placing them in a chair. All four men fell into bed, Blair and Alex snuggled against each other and fell asleep immediately. Jim pulled Fox close to him, and noticed the agent was tense. Jim smoothed his hair.

"What's the matter? Didn't you have an exhausting night?"

Fox smiled and nodded. "Wonderful... but it just makes me even more afraid... afraid of losing all of you... I just keep thinking about that smoking bastard... what could have happened... I hate being out there in DC... not being here, with you." His eyes rested on Alex's sleeping form, he blinked and mused that his sweetheart looked so much like an angel.

Jim reached out and took Fox's hand. "Fox, I know that you'd do anything to protect Alex, but I want you to know that I'd do anything to protect my family, that's what you guys are to me." Jim pulled Fox into his arms, the agent closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, but in his mind he saw the Smoking Man, smiling smugly at him. If it was the last thing Fox Mulder did in his life, he'd destroy the man who had nearly destroyed the men he loved. That would be just as satisfying as finding the truth.

THE END

  
Archived: 19:35 03/21/01 


End file.
